Welcome back colour
by Anne04
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots about the relationship that never was
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my pretty darlings (too much?), did you miss me? Because I certainly missed you! Ok, I recently got a new computer and I figured, _hey, what better way to get to know it by writing a bunch of oneshots._ So i did. And this is the first one, obviously: Rory has an interesting experience at the library one evening.

* * *

**

**The secret life of an Australian Yale student**

Rory was desperately looking around the library for a place to sit, but everywhere seemed to be taken. Of course it was, she reprimanded herself. She had gotten here late and it was nearing the end of the semester, everyone had finals. She sighed and finally just decided to go sit down at one of the smaller tables where she spotted a darkhaired guy with his head burrowed in books. He probably wouldn't mind, she was a very quiet studier.

"Hi, um, excuse me, do you mind if I sit down. Everywhere else is full and I promise I'm extremely quiet, you won't even know I'm here, in fact you'll might even want to check to make sure if I'm even breathing, which ok, that might be a bit annoying" she rambled.

"Dear god, just sit down love" a familiar voice said, kicking out the other chair for her to sit on.

"Finn?"

"You sound surprised" he said in a tired voice, finally putting the book down.

Rory almost gasped; he was wearing glasses. She had never ever seen Finn wearing glasses (unless you counted his beloved Wayfarers). Come to think of it, she had never even seen Finn the library! "Sorry, it's just…"

"My eyes get tired after awhile" he said, explaining the glasses. "Now, are you gonna sit or what?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Thanks" she said and gingerly sat down, looking at his books. "You're pre-med?"

"Surprise" he mumbled behind a new book.

Rory blushed a little, this was definitely a new Finn she was experiencing and he didn't exactly seem thrilled to be in her company. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know" she muttered, picking up her own books.

"I'm sorry love, I'm just a tad tired, I've been studying for this test since yesteryear!"

"Sure, I get it. It's fine."

They studied in silence for a while, until Rory got up to use the bathroom. She looked into the mirror afterwards and felt horrified by what was staring back at her. Her hair was frizzy and the bags under her eyes had bags of their own! She tried to smooth her hair a little, but it was a losing battle, and honestly, why even care, she asked herself. She was just going to study. With Finn, granted. Who actually looked really hot with tussled hair and glasses. She gave the hair another try.

When she came back to the table Finn was eating pizza. "How did you have time to get pizza? I was gone for like three minutes!"

"Had it delivered" he said, mouth full of pizza.

"You had pizza delivered to the library?"

"One of the many perks of being an absolute spoiled white kid." He pushed the box towards her. "Have some, it's gonna be a long night."

She sat down again and nervously picked up a piece of pizza. Why was she nervous, all of a sudden? It was just pizza, with her… well not friend, really, Finn was more like an acquaintance, really. So she was just having pizza with an acquaintance. That shouldn't make her nervous, but it did.

"You look a bit ill there, love. Something's the matter?"

"No, no, I'm just tired, I guess. I've been studying pretty much twentyfourseven the last couple of days."

"I know the feeling love" he said with a smile. "I think we should take a break for now. We could play a game."

"Like?"

"Twenty questions" he suggested. "Because, love, I really don't know much about you, except you seem to be oddly fascinated by blond men with weirdly short necks."

"Oh ha ha" Rory said drily and took another bite. "Fine, but only if I can go first."

"Hit me with your best shot, love."

"Hm okay. Why med-school?"

Finn shrugged. "Why not?" Rory raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay fine. When I was fifteen my sister was diagnosed with leukaemia. Apparently it runs in our family. So anyway, she went through this whole ordeal and she's in remission now, but you know, there's always the chance it might come back. So I decided I wanted to be the guy that cures cancer."

Rory gave him a smile. "That's a pretty good reason."

"I know. The chicks love it! So, why Logan?"

"What's wrong with Logan?" Now it was Finn's turn to raise an eyebrow. She shrugged. "I don't know, honestly, he's just really exciting and different from any other person I've ever known."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Trust me, he's not that different."

Rory made a face. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm in between at the moment. Had a girlfriend, Kendra, back home but… She dumped my sorry ass when I left for Yale."

"Why?"

"That's cheating love, only one question at the time. Do you have any embarrassing tattoos?"

"No. you?"

"One" he said with a smile.

"Where?"

"Cheating again. Favorite movie?"

"Too many to count. Why Yale?"

"I needed to get out of Australia for a while. Relationship with your parents?"

"Mom good, dad bad. How about you?"

"Bad, both, I'm afraid. But I love my sisters. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a halfsister, GG. How many siblings do you have?"

"Four, to older sisters and an older brother and then a twinsister."

"You have a twinsister?"

"Love, really, the rules! But yeah, I do."

"Does she look like you?"

He laughed at her obvious disregard for the rules and fiddled with his phone for a moment before handing it to her. "That's her."

Rory looked at the picture of a smiling woman with the same dark coloured hair as Finn. She had green eyes as well, although her nose was smaller and her lips fuller. Their smile looked the same, though. "She's really pretty."

"Why thank you love.

"So, do you have like the weird psychic twin-thing going on?"

"That's a secret. Now, favourite pastime?"

"Reading. Do you have any hobbies?"

"Well…" He smirked at her.

"That are PG rated?"

"Surfing, soccer, playing my guitar. And no, that's not a metaphor."

"You play guitar?"

"I think it's quite obvious that there is a lot about me you don't know love, and if you're gonna look all surprised every time you learn something new, you might get wrinkles."

"How nice of you to care" she mumbled, taking another slice of pizza. "Okay, so yeah, maybe I don't know a lot about you, but it's not like you share a lot either. And most of the times I see you, you're drunk."

Finn shrugged. "The only times we meet is in social situations, hence the liquor. And if I don't remember wrong, you did seem to quite enjoy my version of the Passion of the Christ."

Rory smiled. "Well, my boyfriend had just dumped me."

"Oh yes, the Sasquatch, right?"

"Dean isn't a Sasquatch?"

"Are you sure? Because he looked like one. You do have the strangest taste in men."

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I've already had Logan, nothing there to write home about." He looked at his watch. "We should probably get back to the books, I don't want to prolong my rather expensive education anymore than I already have, so I need to pass all my finals."

"Yeah, I guess" Rory muttered, feeling a little disappointed. She actually quite liked talking to him, he was different from the Finn she was used to and he seemed a lot more relaxed when he wasn't around Logan or Colin. "You should wear your classes more."

"Excuse me, love?"

Rory could feel the blood pumping in her cheeks and felt extremely embarrassed she had said that aloud, but it was true, he should. They made him look kinda hot, in a geeky sort of way. "Just… You look sweet with them."

"And isn't that just what every guy strives to look like" he laughed. He looked at his watch again. "Listen love, it was nice seeing you, but I think I should probably head back to the dorm for some coffee and a little last minute panicking. I guess I'll see you the next time Logan brings you around."

Before Rory could even respond, Finn had gotten up and collected his books and was already walking away from the table. Somehow, Rory almost felt rejected. "Yeah" she muttered, "see you around."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay, I swear I meant to update this much sooner, but I've pretty much been buried in homework, snow, exams and boyfriend trouble. Hope you will all forgive me and review anyway. And thanks for the great response to the first oneshot, your lovely words truly make me smile like a silly idiot (in a good way), so pretty please keep it up

* * *

**

**Red lacy bra**

It had started with a hickey. Colin, being such a nosy git, had noticed almost immediately when Finn had stumbled out into the kitchen, looking even more dishelved than usual. The next clue had been a red lacy bra that had mysteriously turned up between the couch cushions, which neither Logan nor Colin could recognize. Then Finn had started disappearing at nights and even ditching their usual Thursday night pool match at the pub. The last straw came when Finn decided to stay at Yale during a long weekend, instead of going to Las Vegas with the rest of them. Colin and Logan decided to investigate.

* * *

When Stephanie and Rory walked into the boys' dormroom one afternoon, Colin and Logan was busy scribling away on a huge blackboard.

Stephanie tilted her head sideways. "What are you doing?"

"Writing" Colin said, adding another column on the blackboard.

"I can see that, thank you. But why?"

"And where did you get the blackboard" Rory added.

"Social studies" Logan replied. He noticed Rory's horrified expression and added: "What? We'll give it back. Eventually."

"Is that…?" Stephanie took a step closer and narrowed her eyes. "Oh my god, you're making a hook-up board!"

"A what?" Rory looked at Stephanie, confusion written all over her face.

"A hook-up board is a way to systemize someone's hook-ups or relationships. Why are you making one on Finn?"

"Finn has a new lady friend" Colin said.

"And he won't tell us who it is."

"Oh booh hooh, losers" Stephanie said, throwing herself on the couch. "Why do you even care? Finn has a new lady friend pretty much every Thursday."

"Because this is different" Logan said and actually looked honestly upset. "He's ditching us to be with Red."

"Red?" Again, Rory just looked confused.

"Yeah, we found a red lacy bra in the between the couch cushions."

"What? Ew!" Stephanie almost shot up from her position on the couch. "Next time a warning would be nice. Why don't you just leave Finn alone? If he is actually seeing someone, there must be a reason why he haven't told you two about it."

"I think he's afraid I might steal her away" Logan said with a sincere face.

"Or maybe she has like a third eye or something" Colin guessed.

"Good one, you should write that one down" Logan encouraged and Colin wrote it down in one of the columns.

"Maybe he's just embarrassed by you two morons" Stephanie asked. "Oooh, you should write that down as well.

"Steph, did you come all this way just to mock us?"

"No Logan, I came because I wanted to talk to you. Finn stood me up yesterday."

"You had plans" Rory asked.

"Yeah, he always let's me use his credit card to buy dirty things I don't want my dad to know about. We were supposed to meet up yesterday, but he didn't show. Made me feel like some cheep prom date!"

Colin and Logan looked at each other. "Add it to the list!" they yelled in unison.

"You guys are weird" Rory noted, as Logan started to write on the board again.

"Finn is a little foolish when it comes to women, it's our duty as his friends to be concerned" Colin explained.

Stephanie sighed. "Fine, I'll bite. What do we know?"

"Well, this special someone likes to wear red lacy underway, give Finn hikeys and is apparently very shy" Logan said. He scrunched his nose. "Which really doesn't give us any real clues to work with."

"Wow, it's like watching Sherlock Holmes in action" Stephanie said in a bored tone. "Have you tried asking him?"

"I still say we go with the third eye theory" Colin interjected.

"That was never a theory" Stephanie argued. "Christ, with shit for brains friends like you two it's no wonder Finn doesn't want to bring Red Lacy Bra around, she might dump him because of his association with you two."

"Fine, if you're so smart, you ask him" Colin snarked, throwing his phone at Stephanie.

"Fine, I will" she snarked back and dialled. "He isn't picking up."

"You're calling from Colin's phone, of course he isn't" Logan laughed.

"Oh because you're Finn's bbf?" Colin looked highly insulted.

"I think it's been proven many times that I'm his best friend."

"You're a waste of trustfund, Huntzberger" Colin muttered and sat down. "What do we do now?"

"How about you let it go" Rory suggested. "I'm sure Finn will tell you when the time is right, if there is something to tell."

"That sounds boring. And like it requires a lot of patience" Colin said.

"Yeah, Colin is so impatient he even came early for his own birth" Stephanie said.

"And he's been early ever since" Logan teased and quickly moved out of Colin's way.

"Steph, I think I'm just gonna head home, I have some things to do" Rory said, as Colin managed to tackle Logan to the ground.

"You sure? I thought we could hang out and watch a movie or something."

"Yeah, but some other time, ok?" Rory gave her a small smile and quietly left the dorm room.

* * *

"I don't like this waiting thing" Colin muttered for the fifth time, as he, Logan and Stephanie were making their way to the pub.

"We get it, Colin! Now shut up" Stephanie said.

"But seriously, Finn usually tells us what colour his underwear is. And it's obvious he's seeing someone, so why not just tell us?"

"Has it occurred to any of you two dumbasses that maybe this is actually more than just a hook-up and Finn wants to keep it to himself for the time being? Despite his need to share colour of underwear and other stupid shit, Finn is pretty private. And you two are dicks, I wouldn't even tell you if my sister began dating someone new."

"You don't think we would mock him for it?"

"Relentlessly" Stephanie said. "Now, buy me a pretty drink with an umbrella in it!"

They entered the pub and started to scout for a table, when Logan noticed the missing person in their group sitting at a table in the corner. "I swear, if he's been blowing us off so he could get his drink on, I'm gonna stuff him in a box and mail him to the Betty Ford clinic!"

"Let's find out" Stephanie said, dragging them over to where Finn was seated.

"Hello lover!"

Finn almost fell off his chair, as Stephanie suddenly appeared in front of him. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Just having a drink" he seemed to notice someone over Stephanie's shoulder. "With a friend…"

"Hey guys" Rory's nervous voice greeted them.

"Hey Ace, what are you doing here?"

"Just… Hanging" she said, but made it sound more like a question than a statement.

"Oh. Cool" Colin said and sat down. "Logan, I want a scotch."

"Then go order one, lard ass" Logan said, sitting down as well.

"Oh this is just great, who's gonna get my drink now" Stephanie complained, also sitting down. "Rory will have the same, I love drunk Rory!"

"It's Monday" Rory pointed out.

"And yet here you are. Now go fetch the drinks" Colin dismissed her.

Finn kicked him under the table. "Get off you fat ass, wanker" he said and handed Colin some money.

Colin rolled his eyes but did as he was ordered.

"Rory have you forced the truth out of Finn yet" Stephanie asked.

Rory started coughing and choking on her drink and turned beet red. "No" she muttered between coughs.

"Hm. Disappointing."

"What are you on about" Finn inquired with a wary expression. Usually Stephanie's scheming meant Finn received a phone call from his father, asking if they needed to "lawyer up".

"Don't play coy with us" Logan said, "we're on to you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Finn said.

"It's so obvious you're seeing someone. Colin and me found a bra in the couch the other day!"

"So?"

"So…." Logan stopped, not really sure what he was supposed to say after that.

"So there's been lots of little clues, like you standing me up yesterday! So just spill it, we promise not to make fun of you."

"I'm sorry about yesterday, something came up" Finn muttered, taking a sip of his drink.

"Hold up…. That's not vodka" Logan said, yanking the glass out of Finn's hands. He took a tentative sip. "Oh my god, it's water!"

"So?"

"So I don't think I have ever seen you drink water! You shower in vodka!" Logan looked like someone had hit him over the head with a chair or something like that. "Ok, what's going on? Are you dying?"

Finn rolled his eyes and grabbed his glass. "My god you really are an idiot" he muttered.

Colin joined them with their drinks. "Does she have a third eye, Finn?"

"What?"

"The girl! Because, if she does, then ok…"

Finn blinked a few times, processing what Colin had just said. "Does your brain actually work?"

"I'm just saying, there must be a reason why you're not telling us" Colin argued. "Is she ugly?"

"No of course she's not ugly" Finn said.

"AHA!" They all looked at Stephanie. "So you admit there is someone!"

"Apparently so" Finn said.

"So what's wrong with her since we can't meet her?"

Finn sighed. "Why is this such a big deal?"

"Because you're going out of your way to hide it from us. And you're blowing us off for someone with a third eye!"

"Colin you need to sue the school system! She doesn't have a third eye!"

"Then who is it?"

"It's none of your business! Just for once in my life I would like to keep something to myself. And it would nice if you all could respect that."

Logan, Colin and Stephanie looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Come on, Rory, you must have been able to get something out of him. You're supposed to be a reporter, remember" Stephanie said.

"Oh uhm…. Wow this is just really awkward" Rory said and looked at Finn.

"Wait" Stephanie suddenly yelled and it felt like the whole pub stopped moving. "Is this a date?"

"What, don't be ridiculous" Logan said, looking between Finn and Rory. "That would be… Are you?"

Finn leaned back in his chair. "It was a date, until you three idiots turned up. Now it's an awkward group outing!"

"You're Red Lacy Bra" Colin asked with eyes as huge as saucers.

"Yeah about that; I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call me that again" Rory said, trying desperately not to blush.

"So we pretty much crashed a date, huh?" Stephanie looked thoughtful for a moment. "I can't believe you didn't tell me, Rory!"

"I'm really sorry Steph, it just sort of happened and then… Well, we just didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Well it is" Logan yelled and stood up.

"See, this is exactly why we didn't say anything, because Huntz would act like a immature thirteen year old girl with her knickers in a twist. Now sit down and shut up, so we can explain, you twat" Finn commanded. He sighed. "Obviously it wasn't planned, but we just met up one night and well… Things progressed from there."

"I'm really sorry we didn't say anything" Rory added. "We weren't sure how you guys would react and we didn't want it to be weird."

"It's a little late for that" Stephanie muttered.

"Steph, please don't be mad! I'll go to the spa with you and shopping afterwards, anything you want…" Rory looked completely miserable.

Finn sighed. He hated seeing his girlfriend like this, especially since it had initially been his idea not to tell anyone. Now he just felt bad. "Don't be shitheads, now you know and we can all move on!"

Stephanie pouted a little more than seemed to brighten up. "You'll help me find a dress for my cousins wedding? And go with me to the fitting?"

"Anything" Rory said.

Stephanie nodded. "Then I'm okay with it. You have my blessing."

"Well, now that we have the Queen's permission" Finn snarked. "Better love?" He gave Rory a kiss on the cheek.

"We don't get a vote" Logan asked loudly. "I used to sleep with her!"

"Logan you are such an idiot" Stephanie said loudly.

"Speaking of sleeping, I think I've had enough drama for now. Ready to call it a night, love?"

Rory nodded and Finn handed her her jacket. "We'll give you some time to come around, shithead" Finn said to Logan, as he took Rory's hand and led her out of the pub.


	3. Chapter 3

**Breakups and makeups**

"I can't believe you broke up."

"We weren't really together" Rory muttered. She was sitting on the floor, trying not to feel too sorry for herself (all the while feeling terribly sorry for herself), while Stephanie was lying on the couch, trying to cheer her up (and failing miserably).

"Of course you were. I don't think I have ever seen Finn so committed."

"We were together for less than two months" Rory said, resting her head on the couch. She shouldn't feel like this, but somehow the thought of not kissing him the next time they saw each other made her stomach feel like it was full of worms. No, snakes. Evil, poisonous mutant-snakes!

"I think that's like seven years in Finn-time" Stephanie said. "I'm really sad about it. What happened?"

Rory shrugged. She actually wasn't sure herself. They had fought, Finn had wanted to go away together during their summer holiday and Rory had said no. She wasn't even sure why she said no, there was just something about Finn that made her nervous and she was starting to fall for him, really fall in love, and it scared her. So they had fought and she had said stupid things and then Finn had stormed out and that was it. "It just didn't work out."

"But why?"

"Because…. Because Finn is Finn and…"

Stephanie moved so her head was closer to Rory's. "You chickened out."

"No I didn't."

"Of course you did!" Stephanie sat up. "Oh it's so obvious, you did the same thing with Logan, you didn't trust him and then Finn tried to take your relationship to the next level and you got scared."

"It was going to happen sooner or later anyway. He'd see some redheaded girl and forget all about me."

"Rory, you're being so unfair right now, that's not true. He's completely nuts about you."

"I don't want to talk about it" Rory muttered, biting into another donut.

* * *

A week after the breakup Rory's luck ran out as she literally ran into Finn outside class.

"Sorry" she mumbled, picking up her books.

"It's fine" he said in a low voice, handing her a book and moving on without even looking at her.

"That looked weird" Marty said from behind her.

Rory suddenly remembered she hadn't told Marty that she and Finn had dated. He had been so angry over the whole Logan thing and they had been out of touch for a while and when they finally reacquainted Rory had already ended things between her and Finn.

"Isn't he like one of you ex's friends?"

"Logan was never my boyfriend" Rory said, still looking at Finn's quickly retreating back. "But yeah, he's a friend of Logan's."

"That's kinda lame, huh? Ignoring you because of Logan."

"I don't think he's ignoring me because of Logan" Rory muttered, as they made their way to the coffee-cart.

"So I was thinking, maybe tonight we could go watch a movie or something" Marty asked.

"Yeah sure, I even think Paris is out tonight, so we can have some peace at my place."

"Awesome" Marty said with a big smile. "I'll see you around seven then?"

Rory just nodded.

* * *

Halfway into the first movie Rory seriously contemplated throwing herself out the window! Marty had made several hints that this was supposed to be a date and what made it worse was that he had chosen a movie she had gone to see with Finn a month ago. Everything just felt wrong and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

"You seem kinda out of it. Is something wrong" Marty asked.

"No it's just… I'm just tired, it's been a long day" Rory excused herself.

"Oh okay, well… If you wanna take a nap or something…"

Rory was saved by her phone. "I'll just get that. Hello?"

"Rory you need to come down to Yale-New Heaven Hospital right now."

"Steph? What's going on?"

"Finn crashed the Maserati."

"What?"

"I'm here with Colin, just hurry!"

Rory stared at her phone for a second. Did that just happen? She turned to Marty. "I have to go."

"What? Why?"

"My… Someone's been in a carcrash."

"Rory" Marty called as she started running around the dorm, frantically trying to find her jacket and shoes and keys. "What happened?"

"I don't have time to explain" Rory said, on the verge of tears as she fought to get her jacket on.

"Ok, well you can't drive like this, I'll drive you. Where are we going?"

"Yale-New Haven Hospital" Rory said, almost barging out the door, followed by a confused looking Marty wearing only one shoe.

* * *

"Is he alright" Rory asked, as she found Stephanie and Colin in the waiting area.

"Broken ribs and a concussion" Stephanie said. Her eyes were red and her mascara smeared. "But it looked so bad" she sobbed and hugged Rory.

Rory always felt like crying whenever someone else was crying and her feelings had been all over the place all night, so this was just the last straw and she started to sob as well. "What happened?"

Colin sighed. "He was acting really strange when he got back from class and I don't know, Logan said something and they started arguing and then Finn left. I called Stephanie and we followed him and I don't know, he suddenly swerved the car and it hit a road block."

"The car is completely wrecked, he'll be devastated" Stephanie said with a small smile, although tears was still rolling down her cheeks.

"But… But he's going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah. Rory, you friend is staring at us" Colin said.

Rory had completely forgotten all about Marty. "I'm really sorry Marty but…"

"Are these like your friends now?"

Stephanie turned around. "We've always been her friends! Who are you?"

"I'm Marty. What's going on?"

"Our friend, Rory's _boyfriend_" Colin said with emphasis on the last word, "was just in an accident. So maybe you should go mope somewhere else? And maybe find another shoe?"

Marty looked at Rory. "You have a boyfriend?"

"No, we broke up, it's just…"

"So you've been seeing one of them again?"

"Hey" Stephanie called out. "Could you please not do this right now!"

"Marty, maybe you should go? I'll call you later" Rory said, feeling awkward. This whole situation was just becoming too much for her to handle, and if Marty was about to engage in an argument….

Marty nodded and left and Colin sighed. "Really, Gilmore, you need to a better friend-filter."

"Colin just shut up" Stephanie said and put an arm around Rory. "We called Finn's dad, he's in New York on business and should be here soon, but you could probably just sneak in and say hi before he gets here."

"Yeah" Rory said in a dry tone. Now that she was actually there, she wasn't so sure what to do, although it was pretty obvious that both Colin and Stephanie felt like Rory and Finn had reconciled and were now back together (although neither had actually made any sort of move). Stephanie almost dragged her towards Finn's room and had to actually push her inside.

Rory took a nervous step towards the bed where Finn was lying. "Hey" she said in a shaky tone. He didn't look too bad, but it was still uncomfortable to see him like this.

"Am I dying" he croaked.

"What? No! Why would you say something like that?"

"I figured I must be dying if you're here."

"Steph called me. I was so worried."

"Don't be love, I've survived worse."

Rory smiled nervously. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better now. How's the car?"

"Oh… I think… Maybe…" Rory bit her lip nervously. "Steph said it was wrecked. I'm sorry."

"My dad will murder me when he finds out!"

Rory sighed. She was apparently appointed the bearer of all things bad news this evening. "He's actually…" She was interrupted as the door to the room almost flew from its hinges and someone yelled: "Well he's my bloody son and I'll bloody well murder him if I bloody well feel like it!"

Rory gaped at Finn, who was busy trying to yank out his drop and get out of bed, while a rather tall man entered the room wearing what could only be described as an extremely angry face. "Would you like to hear about my day" he asked no one in particular. "It started out pretty grand, actually. Had brunch with a business associate, went for a run, met with some potential clients and just as I am about to sign the deal that could catapult me onto the Forbes 500 list, your hysterical blonde monkey friend calls me and tells me that not only have you managed to wreck _my_ car, but you've landed your surf-bum ass in the bloody hospital! Again!"

Finn seemed to find something on the wall very interesting, as he mumbled something that sounded like "hello dad." It could have been "don't be mad", but Rory wasn't really sure. She had never ever seen Finn so demure.

"Explain" the man, that apparently was Finn's father, demanded.

"There was a cat…" Finn was still staring at the wall with an almost vacant expression in his eyes.

"A cat? You wrecked my car for a cat? A cat?"

"Dad I'm sorry."

Mr Morgan seemed to cool down a little after that. "Your mother is on the way!"

"You called mum?"

"I decided it would be the most fitting punishment." He gave his son the once-over and sighed a little. "Finn, you promised…"

"I know. I lied."

"This has to stop Finn, you do understand that, right?"

Finn finally looked at his father. "It's my life" he said, although he didn't seem quite convinced it actually was.

"That's not how this works! You're almost twenty-three and you're the heir to a million dollar company! This extreme behaviour will stop, or else…"

"Or what, dad?"

"I will simply…" Mr Morgan took a deep breath and gave his son a challenging stare, "deny you the company and live forever!"

"Yeah? Okay have fun with that, I don't want the company!"

"You truly are your mother's son!" He sighed. "I'll go sign your papers now, try not to damage yourself too much in the next fifteen minutes." He left the room after that.

Rory gave Finn a nervous glare. "Wow."

"Yeah, the Bruce-effect. Never seize to be great fun for me."

Rory chose not to comment on the fact that Finn's father was apparently named Bruce (although she did briefly wonder what his mother's name was). "He seemed really angry."

"He is" Finn said. "Just ignore him, I usually do." He patted the bed. "I'm really happy you're here."

"Steph made it sound like you had lost an arm, at least" Rory said and sat down on the bed, careful not to aggravate his bruised body.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"No, don't say that. I'm really sorry… About everything."

"How sorry?" He narrowed his eyes at her, but his smile gave him away.

"Really truly honestly sorry" Rory said with a smile. "I was being stupid and insecure."

"Yes you were, but I accept your apology. On one condition, though."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. First, you have to ask me to take you back." He gave her a huge smile.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously! You have to work a little bit for it, I don't want to get a reputation for being easy!"

"I think that ship has sailed" Rory noted dryly.

"Honestly Gilmore, if this is you trying…"

"No, okay fine… Finn, will you please be my boyfriend again?"

"Well…" She gave him a light nudge. "Ow, don't hurt an injured man! Yes, it will be my delight… On one condition!"

"What? But, I just did what you asked…"

"And now I'm asking you for more." His smile grew. "Listen love, any second now my dear dad will burst through the door an announce that he has managed to move my last exam and therefor I will be going home with him and mum next week."

"What?"

"They're gonna take me back home for the summer" Finn said and his smile faltered a little. "I want you to come too."

"Finn I can't…"

"Yes you can! I'm not asking you to spend your entire summer down under, no pun intended, but I want you to come for a couple of weeks. I think you owe me that. I'll take care of the tickets and crap like that, just… I want you to come."

"Will your father be there?"

"Yes, and my mum and my extremely annoying sisters and my dog."

"You have a dog?"

"You'll just have to come and see for yourself."

"I can't believe you're blackmailing me to go to Australia" Rory said with a smile.

"Is that a yes?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go!"

Finn closed his eyes and rested his head back on the pillow. "I should have crashed that stupid car a lot sooner."

* * *

**A/N: I was thinking of making this a two-shot, the second part obviously being their time down under. Let me know what you think. And as always, I'm a review-junkie, so please feed my addiction! Lots of love**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: No I'm not dead, I've just been completely overrun by exams and life has been really stressful lately, so sorry about the lack of updates. As a small bandaid, I've tried to make this one extra long. Huge thanks for the amazing reviews, I really really love those and they always make me smile, so please keep them coming.  
****roseinthegarden: I promise to keep writing as long as the ideas keep coming. Feel free to suggest something, I'm always up for fun ideas  
****Curley-Q: Thank you, glad you liked it  
****Crystal: Yeah, he should have. Hope you liked Bruce the Dog  
****Moniqueblack20: Thank you so much, glad you love it  
****Problem Child1: I really appreciate your review, as I really enjoy your work. So huge thanks for the compliments!

* * *

**

**Land down under**

Rory was looking around the huge airport. She suddenly felt extremely nervous she wasn't going to be able to find Finn and she would spend three weeks in the Kingsford Smiths Airport, living of snickers and Gatorade, sleeping on the floor with the immigrants.

She looked around frantically; everywhere people where pushing past her, and it was hard to keep cool. She was tired after the long flight and she missed Finn a lot. Someone grabbed her arm and Rory was just about to scream, when she was turned around and faced with a smiling Finn.

"Told you not to wander off" he laughed, as she almost jumped into his arms.

"I've missed you" Rory said, still hugging him.

"Liar, you were just worried you'd be stuck here, living off peanuts and Kool-Aid."

"Snickers and Gatorade! But I'm still really glad to see you."

"You too, love" he said and gave her a kiss. "Ready to meet my horrible family?"

"I can't imagine them being any worse than mine" Rory said, as Finn grabbed her bag and they trotted down to get the rest of her luggage. Which were a lot. "Did you apply for citizenship and neglect to tell me" he asked, as Rory claimed her third suitcase.

"Well I wasn't sure what to expect, so I just tried to pack for everything."

Finn pulled a tropical hat out of her back. "Did you expect a trip down the Amazon River?"

"Australia is hot" Rory defended.

"Yeah, but Sydney's not. It's winter, love."

"Right. I knew that, I just wanted to be prepared."

"Sure. You got all your stuff?"

"I think so."

"Alright, let's get going" Finn said and grabbed another bag with a sigh.

"So, where are we going, exactly" Rory asked, as Finn pulled out of the car park.

"Home" he just said.

* * *

"You live here?" Rory was staring at the huge apartment complex. Sure, it was pretty fancy and it was definitely huge apartments, but still… The few times Finn had talked about his home, this was definitely not what she had imagined.

"My sister lives here, when she goes to school. I've been crashing here for a few days, I just need to pick up a few things."

"Oh, okay."

Finn unlocked the door and led her inside. It certainly was a nice place. "Wow, your sister sure has taste" Rory noted, looking around. Art was hanging on the walls and there was an open floor plan. Above the dining table a huge black and white photograph was hanging, picturing a surfer looking out over the water. "That's really nice."

"Yeah, Ryder took it a couple of years ago, during a warm summer evening. The waves were perfect."

"That's you?"

"Yup." Finn picked up a shirt and a couple of books. "Okay, I just need to find the keys to my car and Ryder's camera and we can get going."

"She seems really talented" Rory said, noticing a few other photographs around the apartment.

Finn shrugged. "Wanna see my bedroom." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Seriously?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"It's been a while, love."

"Won't we be late?"

"Late for what?"

"I don't know, meeting your parents or something like that. Wouldn't Ryder mind?"

"It's not like she's lurking in the closet, love. She won't know…"

Rory bit her lip. "Lead the way…"

* * *

"What are they like? Your parents?"

"We just had sex and you want to talk about my parents" Finn questioned.

"Well, when you put it like that it sounds wrong, but I'm nervous…"

Finn sighed. "They're like every other parent, I suppose. My dad is a little strange."

"He acted like I wasn't even in the room at the hospital."

"Yeah well, that's just Bruce. He'll be nicer this time. I think." Finn's eyebrows knitted together. "My youngest sister, Idina, she's a bit of a moron, try not to laugh too openly about it."

"What about Ryder?"

"She'll be occupied, trust me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not the only one bringing home a girlfriend."

"Seriously?"

"Her name is Kate and she's apparently an anthropology major or something like that. My mum is gonna love that."

"Ok wow. I always thought… The way you talked about her…"

Finn shrugged. "Ryder likes to piss of our parents even more than I do. It'll be fun to watch."

"Ok so I shouldn't be nervous?"

"Kate should be nervous! You just try not to laugh at my silly family. Which reminds me…. My grandfather lives with us."  
"Ok so?"

"So there's a reason for that. He's a complete headcase. He has always suffered from some pretty grand illusions, but he had a stroke a few years back and since that… Well, long story short, he sometimes has these episodes where he thinks he's Napoleon, and sometimes he runs around the house naked."

Rory had to stifle a laugh. "You're kidding?"

"Oh I wish. Although it was kind of amusing to watch my father tackle my naked grandfather to the ground last summer, when he got away from the nurse. Oh man… "

"Okay, so this will be fun, right?"

"It'll definitely be something" Finn said.

* * *

Rory tried not to stare too much, as Finn pulled into the biggest driveway she had ever seen. It made her grandparents' look miniature in comparison. "Wow."

"Welcome to Morgan Manor" Finn said.

"Morgan Manor."

"I believe I already told you that my grandfather suffers from grand illusions. Well, he named this place and yeah… Like I said, try not to laugh too much."

"It's so huge!"

"So many jokes comes to mind right now" Finn snickered and parked the car. "So, let's get you introduced before Ryder DeGeneres shows up with her girlfriend."

"Finn" a girly voice screamed and something blond and pink threw itself at him, before Finn had even closed the front door.

"Hey Monkey" Finn said, hugging the blond and pink thing. "How are you?"

"I told you not to call me monkey!"

"And I told you it'll be a great stage name for when you're an underweight runway model." He untangled himself. "Dina, this is my girlfriend, Rory."

Rory tried to smile at Finn's sister, who looked like a Barbie doll. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"I thought you'd have red hair" was Idina's greeting.

Rory gave Finn a look, but he just looked amused. "Um… No" Rory said, unsure.

"Where's mum" Finn asked.

"Out back, she was up all night fighting with dad."

"And dad is where?"

Idina shrugged. "I'm not their keeper."

Finn sighed. "Well thanks Monkey, you've been ever so helpful."

"What?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Never mind. Come on love." He took Rory's hand and led her through the house (mansion, she corrected herself). They went through the biggest kitchen Rory had ever seen and out through some very fancy French doors and were now standing on a rather large terrace. "Mum" Finn called out.

"Oh hello dear" a cheerful voice called. A tall woman emerged from behind a bush, inconspicuously putting out a cigarette with her left foot. "And you must be Lory?"

"Rory" Rory corrected, a little nervous.

"Right, of course" she said with a smile and put her hands on Rory's shoulder (making Rory even more nervous). "Now, let me look at you. You look like your grandmother. And that's a compliment!"

"You know my grandparents?"

"Yes, I've met them a few times, very nice people" Mrs Morgan said with a big smile. She turned to her son. "And how are you?"

"Just fine" he said.

"Good. I assume you have spoken to your sister?"

"Yes. I heard you have too" Finn said with a devilish smile.

"This is not funny, Finn" she said in a stern tone, but immediately changed tune when she remembered Rory was standing next to Finn. "But never mind that. Did you have a nice flight over here, dear?"

"Yeah, it was fine. You have a very lovely home, Mrs Morgan" Rory complimented, thinking her grandmother would have been proud.

"Oh please call me Sheila, dear" Mrs Morgan said. Rory bit the inside of her lip and forced out a smile. She was gonna tease Finn about that later. "Why don't you too get situated, I've made up the second guest bedroom from right for you, dear. Bruce will be home shortly and Ryder and her…. _friend_… will be here soon too, I believe. Then we'll have dinner and a nice chat." Mrs Morgan's smile wavered a little, but she kept up a brave face.

"Sounds good, mum" Finn said as he started to lead Rory back to the hall to claim her bags. "Remember to pick up the butt." She blushed a little and bent down to pick up the cigarette butt.

* * *

"Your parents names are Bruce and Sheila!"

"I'm aware" Finn said, as he led her and all her luggage down the hallway on the second floor.

"Did you grow up in a Monty Python sketch?"

"Not quite" he said and opened a door for her. "We'll store your things here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, obviously love, you'll be sleeping in my room."

"I think it's obvious your mother doesn't want that, seeing as she's made up a guestroom for me."

"Please, she'll be so occupied by Ryder and her "friend" to even care."

"Finn I'm not gonna disrespect your parents!"

"Like they don't already know we're having sex" he snorted and threw himself on the bad. "But if you don't want me, I suppose that's fine…"

Rory rolled her eyes. "You should've been a drama major, you girl! Now come on, I wanna see you room."

"Oh look who's changing her tune all of the sudden" he snickered, but obliged and let her a few rooms down the hall. "No judging" he said, before opening the door.

Rory stepped inside and looked around. The room was a little bigger than her old room, but otherwise it looked pretty much like every other room, she figured. A couple of posters hang on the walls; one was for the movie 'Jaws', another from some kind of surfing competition. A bookshelf was pushed up against one of the walls, and a bed made up the other wall. She noticed a few trophies on a shelf and took a closer look. "Hey you won a surfing competition once?"

"I sure did. Also the only one I ever won, but still…" He sat down on the bed. "The others are for football."

"American football or?"

"Like the proper kind of football that you play with your feet" he smirked. "Soccer, for you yanks."

Rory was just about to ask him about a photo of him and a girl, when someone practically burst through the door.

"Ryder's here" Idina announced, looking somewhat gleeful. "Dad too."

Finn stood up and stretched. "Right. Let the show begin!"

* * *

The first thing Rory noticed was Finn's twin sister. She was pretty much the female version of Finn; tall, tanned, curly dark hair and piercing green eyes. Rory figured that if you put Ryder in a leotard and gave her a golden lasso, she'd look like Wonder Woman.

She was standing in the kitchen with another girl, who Rory assumed must be Kate, the anthropology major. On the opposite side of the kitchen stood Finn's father, Bruce, and Sheila was nowhere in sight. The whole situation seemed extremely awkward.

"Hey brother" Ryder greeted with a somewhat strained smile.

"It's my lesbian sister" Finn smirked and gave her a hug.

"Finn" Mr Morgan warned. Rory noticed he was wearing glasses today and that somehow, he had managed to look both amused and disapproving at the same time. He was actually a very handsome man, Rory thought, in an elderly kind of way. "Let's get this over with: There will be a few house rules during what is sure to an absolutely fun-filled weekend." Rory thought he couldn't have sounded more insincere, even if he had tried. Mr Morgan looked at his son. "There will be no more climbing out of second story windows in the middle of the night, everyone drives their own cars, which also mean that if you should happen to wreck said car, you walk!" Another stern look in Finn's direction. "No smoking inside, no Anne Heche jokes, no rugby, and for god's sake, try to keep the sex-noise down to a minimum!" He sighed. "Also, please try to refrain from using any facilities on the third floor, as my father has just announced that he is trying to plan the invasion of Russia and therefor does not wish to be disturbed."

Rory gave Finn a look, but he just smiled at her.

"Now that we have gotten that out of the way; I am Bruce, the unlucky father of Finn, Ryder and Idina. Sheila, their mother, will be out back pretending not to smoke and…" He stared at Rory's feet and she noticed that a huge dog was lying under the kitchen table. "That's Bruce the Dog." He took a deep breath. "Good, now I want everyone who doesn't bear the last name 'Morgan' to please take a step forward."

Rory noticed Finn had grabbed Idina's arm, as she tried to take a step forward. He really hadn't been lying about her. Rory and Kate gave each other a look and both took a tentative step forward. An awkward silence followed where everyone just stared at everyone.

"Introduce yourselves, please" Mr Morgan said.

"Oh um… I'm Rory and we uh, we actually met when Finn was in the hospital" Rory said nervously.

"Really? Which time?"

"The last time" Finn said. "But you were busy being mad at me, so you might not remember."

Mr Morgan looked like he couldn't have cared less. "So that makes you the journalist major and non-lesbian."

"Way to be tactful, dad" Ryder snarked and threw an orange at Finn, who was shaking with laughter. "This family suck!"

"I have so many comebacks that I don't even know where to begin." Finn was practically shaking with laughter now.

"Oh my god, you have the maturity-level as a teaspoon" Ryder yelled and grabbed Kate's hand, dragging her out of the kitchen.

"We'll have to hospitalize her along with your grandfather one day" Mr Morgan said with a headshake. "Idina, my dear. How was school?"

Idina, who had said nothing this entire time, gave her father a blank stare. "School?"

"Yes, the place you go everyday, that is costing me a small fortune."

"Oh um, it was fine, I think. We talked about this guy, python… I think he was like really into snakes or something." Rory had to bite her lip.

"That wouldn't happen to be Pythagoras" Mr Morgan asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right… So what, did he like train snakes?"

"Dear, go find your mother and tell her the food will be here soon." He gave Finn a look, as Idina sashayed out of the kitchen. "It's a good thing she's pretty."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was gathered in the dining room, which Rory thought could have been done by the same person who had worked on her grandparents' dining room.

The food was being delivered, as the cook was apparently on vacation and Mrs Morgan couldn't be bothered to cook, as Mr Morgan put it. They all sat down, even Finn's grandfather, who was wearing a very big hat and kept talking about those "wretched Russians".

"So Finn, have you thought about my offer" Mr Morgan asked.

"I think I made my feeling on that subject abundantly clear when I climbed out of a second story window with a pair of fractured ribs" Finn said, not bothering to look at his father.

Mr Morgan only rolled his eyes. "You're being stupid."

"I'm pretty sure most people would be proud to have a kid in med-school. Let Ryder do it, she's more capable anyway."

"Yes I am" Ryder agreed without even a shred of modesty.

"She'd even sleep with her secretary like a real CEO is supposed to do" Finn snickered and received a kick under the table.

"Finn dear, not now" Mrs Morgan said.

"Yeah Finn, we're ignoring the gay away" Ryder said in a sour tone. Rory noticed that Kate seemed completely fascinated by her salad.

"Ryder, dear, that is not the case. I merely wish you would…. Think things over before going public with something that might…"

"Might what, mum? Embarrass you and dad?"

"No, I really don't care either way" Mr Morgan said, cheeking his phone. "I much prefer this one over the last one."

Finn leaned over. "The last one was Logan" he whispered to Rory.

"You're kidding?"

He shook his head. "It was a complete train wreck."

"Ryder, you know that's not the case, I simply don't understand… I mean, is this my fault?"

"This has nothing to do with you, mum" Ryder said in an exasperated tone.

"No but I can't help thinking… Maybe if I hadn't let you cut your hair and attend soccer practise with Finn…"

"Oh my god, mum, soccer does not make someone gay! You made Finn go to dancing until he was twelve and he's still fucking everything with a vagina!"

"Hey, we're not talking about me now" Finn said in a loud voice, obviously embarrassed.

"You used to dance" Rory snickered.

"Shut up Gilmore" he said with a frown, but his cheeks turned a little pink.

"Language, please" Mrs Morgan said, still trying to keep her smile in place. "Then what? Are you doing this to punish us? Because your father won't let you succeed him?"

"Yes mum, that's exactly why I am doing this! I thought: gee, what can I do to make dad realize I'm much smarter than my moron brother? I know, I'll become a lesbian! That'll show them!"

"Well is that your reason" Mrs Morgan asked, finally giving up trying to keep her tone pleasant.

"Of course not!"

"Then please explain it to me! Because you brought home a very nice boy last year, so excuse me if I am a little confused!"

"There was nothing nice about that Logan Hunchback person" Mr Morgan interjected. "He stole my cigars and drank all my scotch!"

"I like Scots. They wear skirts" Idina said with a smile, obviously very proud of herself for partaking in the conversation.

"Thank you, dear" Mr Morgan said with a somewhat sad smile.

"Ryder, is it difficult for you to understand, that if you bring home a guy one minute and a girlfriend the next then your family might be a little confused" Mrs Morgan asked.

"Finn's doesn't mind" Ryder said, pointing at her brother.

"Correction, Finn doesn't care" Finn said. "That goes for the company too."

"Ok wow, thank you Finn, you really know how to have your sister's back. Lory, remind me to show you some pictures from Finn's emo-period later!"

"It's Rory, actually" Rory coughed, trying not to choke on her carrot. "Emo?"

"Look at time flying when you're being a total bitch" Finn muttered. "Isn't it time for dessert?"

"No we're talking about this now, as it apparently a really big issue" Ryder almost yelled.

"Oh come on Ry, the only one making it an issue is you" Finn mocked.

"God, why are you punishing us" Mrs Morgan said in a whispered tone, but Ryder seemed to hear her.

"Oh that's nice mum, really! God must be punishing you, that's why I'm doing this!" Ryder abruptly stood up and took Kate's hand. "Obviously we're not welcome here, so we'll leave." They started to make their way away from the table, Kate looking extremely embarrassed.

"Ryder, please don't be like this" Mrs Morgan begged, following her. "Maybe if you talked to someone, we talked to someone… A priest maybe" Rory could her Mrs Morgan say somewhere outside the dining room.

"You can't pray the gay away, mum" was the last thing Rory heard Ryder yelling, before a door was slammed.

"Well that was certainly awkward" Finn muttered, expression Rory's exact feelings.

"Yes, your mother's not religious, your sister knows that" Mr Morgan said in a detached tone. "Hand me potatoes."

* * *

"I think that was the most awkward family dinner I have ever sat through" Rory said, as she sat down on Finn's bed. The rest of dinner had been spent in very quiet smalltalk, only erupted by Finn's grandfather suddenly yelling "Waterloo" and then storming off. Rory seemed to be the only one who had noticed.

Finn shrugged. "It makes the top five."

"Your family is really strange."

"Yeah but you were warned" Finn smirked and lay down next to her.

"Yeah and so many questions were answered tonight" she teased him. "But I have t ask…. Bruce the Dog?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that. My grandfather's name is actually Bruce; it's a family name. But apparently my dad was teased mercilessly about it in school and decided to break that tradition, obviously" Finn explained. "But then grandfather got sick and to make him happy we named the dog Bruce, so the name would stay in the family. And when Bruce the Dog makes the mature decision to procreate we will of course name one of the little buggers Bruce as well."

Rory gaped at him. "Your family is completely insane!"

"I don't disagree, but aren't you just glad my name isn't Bruce?" He kissed the side of the neck and up her throat.

"Fiiiiinn" Rory protested, not really protesting. "You heard your father's rules."

"Yeah, so just keep it down and we'll be fine" he said inbetween the kisses.

"Did you really have emo hair?"

He stopped abruptly. "Okay, the mood is killed. I don't want to talk about that."

"Come on" she teased. "And you danced."

"On second thought, bringing you here was a shit idea!"

Rory kissed him with a smile. "I'm sure you were adorable."

"Course I was" he said, kissing her back. "So, you're really gonna stay in that dusty old guestroom?"

"It's not dusty" she argued.

"There might be spiders in there!"

"Finn! Don't be mean!"

"And dingoes…."

"Now you're just stupid."

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Come on love, I promise they won't care either way and wouldn't it be much nicer waking up next to me than Bruce?"

"Well that depends, is it Bruce your father or Bruce the Dog?"

"Only one way to find out…"

Rory pouted at him. "I've never slept with a boyfriend before."

"That, love, I know to be a lie… Thank god!"

"You know what I mean…"

"You've stayed over at my dorm a million times. In fact, I seem to recall more than one time I've had to kick you out of the bed."

"Only because your some kind of freaky morning person" she pouted. "I don't know, won't it weird?"

"I think it's weirder that you insist on staying in a separate room." He kissed her again.

* * *

In the end Finn had managed to persuade Rory to stay, even though it had been weird at first and she had insisted on Finn keeping both hands above the cover at all times, too which he had just laughed. Right now she was stumbling through the enormous mansion, trying to remember the way to the kitchen. Finally she found it and was momentarily blinded by the harsh light that was already turned on.

"Sneaking around so soon" Ryder's voice greeted her.

"Oh god, you scared me" Rory gasped.

Ryder didn't apologize. Instead she seemed to take great pleasure in staring at Rory's dishevelled appearance. "Nice shirt. Liked it on my brother earlier today too."

"Oh um…" Rory could feel herself turning an unflattering crimson red.

"Please, like I didn't know you two are sleeping together" Ryder said with a knowing smirk. "Sit." Rory obediently sat down. "What's he like?"

"Finn?" Ryder nodded. "He's your brother."

"Yeah, which means I only know the really gross surfer dude who comes home three times a year to catch waves and get tanned."

"Oh I thought you two were really close?"

"Yeah, but still… It's hard to be close when you far apart."

"He's nice."

"Yeah? Then why did you dump him?"

"He told you?"

Ryder nodded. "Called me all frazzled and asked why all girls were horrible."

"I think we had a little miscommunication. I… It's hard for me, sometimes. I dated Logan briefly."

"Ahh, good old Logan rears his ugly blond head. I hope Finn teases him about turning me gay."

"Are you really? Gay, I mean. I don't mean to be rude, it's just…"

Ryder waved her hand and rolled her eyes. "I don't like labels. Kate is pretty and nice and honestly?" Ryder's smile widened and she suddenly looked a lot like Finn, "she really pisses off my parents."

"So it's because your father won't let you take over the company?"

Ryder shrugged. "Partly. He will, eventually. Finn's never gonna do it, that's becoming more and more obvious. He's applied to med-school in the states and he's always gonna be more interested in pipe waves than a hostile takeover." She took a deep breath and smiled. "Me, on the other hand… I love a hostile takeover."

"Can I ask you something" Rory asked. Ryder nodded. "Did he really have emo hair?"

Ryder laughed. "Oh yeah, it was awful. He had to straighten it every day, because otherwise it just looked like an afro. God, that was an awkward phase for him."

"How old was he?"

"Fourteen. It didn't last too long, thank god." Ryder narrowed her eyes at Rory. "Do you love him?"

"I uh…" Rory thought it was impossible to blush even more than she already did, but here she was, standing in a huge kitchen with her sister's boyfriend, blushing even more.

"He loves you…"

"He hasn't said…"

"He doesn't have too, it's obvious." Ryder took a sip of her water. "It's nice, seeing him like this. He's still a jerk, but…" She gave Rory a smile, a genuine one. "It's nice seeing him happy."

Rory wasn't sure what to say, so she just scuffled her feet around a little. "I should probably… Yeah, I'll just go back." She practically fled the kitchen, completely ignoring the fact that she was thirsty, which was why she had gone down there in the first place.

She walked into Finn's room again and noticed that Bruce the Dog had managed to sneak in and was now lying in the foot of the bed, watching her with it's blue eyes. "Shoo" she whispered, trying to get it to move. "Come on, shoo…"

"It's not gonna work" Finn muttered, eyes still closed.

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Not anymore. Come here." He lifted the cover for her to crawl down under. "Nice shirt."  
"Yeah, your sister thinks so too."

"Mm, does she know?" He kissed her neck. "Was she at least nice?"

"Kinda. It's hard to tell" Rory whispered, trying to find room for her feet between Finn and the dog. "Hey Finn?" She turned around a little, so she was facing him.

"Yeah" he said, sounding half asleep already.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I know insanity isn't something to joke about, but I just couldn't help myself. My grandfather's brother actually believes he is Napoleon Bonaparte and he seems genuinely happy anyways, just like the rest of my family is fine with the situation, so I don't see the harm in making a little light of it. If anyone's offended, then i truly do apologize, I mean no harm and I am very aware that mental illness can be a serious matter**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay I'm back with an update and I gotta say I am loving your lovely reviews (so keep 'em coming, or I'll might resort to begging, and trust me, that won't be pretty!). So just a few things: I am currently trying to earn my bachelor degree in social sciences, which is a lot less fun than it sounds (and seeing as it doesn't sound fun, I'm sure you get the picture), so no promises on updates, but I have a ton of ideas, so at some point there will be an update. Also, I have apparently forgotten all about disclaimers, so here is one: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls. I do however own a very active imagination and a TV that sometimes shows reruns of GG. Oh, and I own a dog, but he's not named Bruce.  
This story is pretty au (but I suppose they all are, but nevermind), just to clarify things, but I'm apparently feeling some aussie groove, as we're staying down under for this chapter as well**

**

* * *

**

**An American student in Sydney**

"How did they talk us into this?" Paris couldn't have looked more out of place, even if she tried. She was wearing a one-piece bathing suit, a huge hat and a look of utter contempt on her face.

Rory wasn't exactly feeling the change in scenery either. Australia was nice, sure, but she felt uncomfortable sitting here on the beach among what felt like the rest of world. She shrugged at Paris. "I think we all needed a little break. I just didn't think this would be it."

"Hand me the sun block" Paris demanded (mostly because Paris never asked).

"Paris, you've already put it on three times today and its like factor 500. Just relax." Rory had a feeling she would enjoy this trip a little more if Paris wasn't constantly complaining.

"Well if you want to get cancer, that's your decision!"

Rory sighed. She had spotted Madeline and Louise talking to a couple of surfers down by the water. Typical, she thought.

It was senior year and she had never felt this bad before in her life. Dean had dumped her (albeit deservedly) and Jess had done what could almost be described as a magical disappearing act two weeks ago. When Madeline had told them that her father was doing some business down under and had invited them along it had sounded amazing. Now she wasn't so sure anymore. She missed her mom and felt bad for missing New Years at Stars Hollow.

"You wanna go for a swim" she asked Paris, who was lying down, reading ''The Art of War'.

"No, there are sharks out there."

Rory sighed again. The heat was driving her crazy, but on the other hand swimming with sharks didn't exactly sound alluring either. She looked at Paris. Well, maybe the sharks weren't that bad after all.

The water was nice and Rory swan around for a while, just enjoying the sea and being alone. Too late she noticed she had somehow drifted away from where the other people were swimming. She tried to get back, put it felt like an impossible task. And now her left leg was starting to cramp. Great. At this rate she would get personal with the sharks soon.

"Need a ride?"

She looked up and saw a guy on a big surfboard floating next to her. She almost gasped, he had appeared out of nowhere all of the sudden.

She gave him a look. "On that?"

"Since I haven't learned to fly yet."

She looked at the board again. "I think I'll just… um… I'll be fine."

"Yeah if you're an Iron Man. Otherwise the outlook for you is a little bleak."

"What do you mean?" She was starting to get annoyed, her leg hurt and she had a feeling it wouldn't be long before she wouldn't be able to reach the bottom anymore.

"You're getting dragged out."

Okay, the ride was starting to sound pretty good by now. "Where would I go?"

He sat up easily on the board and gave it a pat. "Here."

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. Can't you just… I don't know, paddle me in?"

"I think you're the most ungrateful person I have ever tried to help." He gave her a crooked smile. "Come on, up you go. Promise I won't look."

Rory finally gave up. She didn't really feel like drowning on her second day in Australia and figured she could live the humiliation of having this guy stare at her ass for the time it took him to get them closer to shore again. He helped her up on the board and before she knew it they were within safe distance of the beach.

She clumsily got off. "So were you watching me?"

"I sure was" he said with a smile and turned to walk away. Rory suddenly noticed the word 'Lifeguard" written on his trunks.

"Thanks" she called after him, feeling rather embarrassed.

He turned, still walking, and flashed her a big smile. "No worries, I enjoyed the view!"

Rory stalked away with a furious expression on her face. She hated the beach, she decided!

"Oh my god, Rory, who was the hottie" Louise asked, completely ignoring the fact that Rory had been brought in by a lifeguard.

"A complete jerk" she answered. "And now I feel really embarrassed."

"Don't" Louise said, pointing. And just then, a struggling Paris was helped onto the beach, by a lifeguard too, but where Rory had just walked away, Paris was apparently determined to argue about the rescue while coughing up water. The poor lifeguard was trying to explain something to her, but she just kept on sputtering and yelling. Rory shook her head; Paris would always be Paris.

Madeline joined the group. "What's going on?"

"Rory and Paris both got rescued" Louise said, as Paris finally joined them.

"That man is completely incompetent. He almost drowned me!"

"What happened" Madeline asked, but her concentration was already shifting, as a hot guy walked past them.

Paris started to explain, but Rory's concentration had shifted as well, when she noticed the lifeguard who had helped her, run into the water a few yards away.

"I'm gonna report him" Paris loud voice broke Rory's reverie.

"Don't be ridiculous" Louise said. "He was doing his job, it sounds like you were about to drown." They all knew Paris has probably argued even when he tried to rescue her.

"I am a very strong swimmer" Paris argued. Madeline just rolled her eyes.

"I think we should stay on the beach the rest of the day" Rory said and sat down on her towel. She didn't want to run into that lifeguard again.

* * *

Late afternoon Paris and Rory left Louise and Madeline to their manhunt and went back to the car park. Paris had insisted they rent a car instead of taking the bus, as she believed those to be full of disease. Rory sighed audibly as she noticed someone leaning against their car. It was that annoying lifeguard from before.

"What are you doing here?"

"Now is that any way to greet someone who saved you from certain death" he asked with a grin.

Rory blushed a little. "What do you want?"

"To ask you out?"

"Like, on a date?"  
"Sure why not?" He was still smiling.

Rory looked at him. He was wearing board-shorts and a t-shirt, a pair of sunglasses and yes, she had to admit it, he was pretty hot.

"I don't even know you."

"Which is why I'm asking you out."

"Would you stop smirking" Rory said, frustrated. Just the way he looked managed to get under her skin.

"If I do, will you go out with me?" He gave Paris a look. "You can bring your pitbull if it'll make you feel better."

Rory thought it over for a moment; the guy was kinda hot and she needed the distraction, but on the other hand she wasn't really adventurous or a spur-of-the-moment kind of person. "Only if you stop smirking."

"Deal. Meet me at Le Bar tonight at ten."

He pushed himself off the car and started to walk away. Rory turned around after him. "Hey, how did you know this was the right car."

"I was watching" he called over his shoulder.

"I'm not going" Rory protested, as Louise was trying to wrestle her in a dress.

"Yes you are" she growled, managing to get Rory's left arm through the right whole in the white dress.

"No" Rory growled back. She made a break for the door, but Madeline body-blocked it before she could reach it. "You're going!"

Paris chimed in: "You've been wallowing ever since Jess left and now it's time to stop. It's annoying to look at. Go, get drunk, have fun."

"I can't believe you're saying that" Rory snapped. She had hoped Paris would back her up.

"If you had to listen to you, you'd say that too" Paris said. "You're going."

"We're all going" Louise chimed in, throwing Paris a dress as well.

"No."

Anyone else would've backed down by the look on Paris' face, but not Madeline and Louise. "We're all going. And you two are sad and pathetic, you have been for months. That lifeguard was hot and he obviously wanted to get to know you. Now put on the dresses and get ready."

* * *

Rory wasn't sure exactly how it happened, but somehow Louise and Madeline had managed to force both her and Paris into dresses and out of the hotelroom. Now they were on the way to the bar the lifeguard had asked Rory to meet him at. It occurred to her that she didn't even know his name.

"Are we old enough to actually get in" Rory questioned, hoping the answer would be "no." It wasn't.

"Yeah the legal age is 18 so we're fine" Madeline said.

"Super fine" Louise added with a big smile. She handed her id to the doorman and slipped inside, the rest of them following.

"He might not even be here" Rory said, as Madeline dragged her through the bar, looking for a table.

"Sure he is" Louise said. "In fact, he's right over there. Oh I am so jealous of you!" Rory looked in the direction Louise was pointing and right she was; he was standing behind the bar, mixing a drink.

"I thought he was a lifeguard" Madeline said.

"Who cares" Louise said. "He's still hot!"

"I think this was a mistake" Rory stuttered and tried to make a break for the door, but Louise caught her and started to push her towards the bar. "You need to get laid" was the last thing she said before practically shoving Rory over the bar.

He seemed surprised to see her, but it turned into a huge smile in a matter of seconds. "Hello love."

"I thought you were a lifeguard" she asked, mimicking Madeling.

"Kitten, I'll be whatever you want me to be."

Rory blushed furiously at that. She had never really been sexual with any of her boyfriends, and although there had been moments with Jess, she had never really felt the desire and no one had downright flirted with her like this before.

He seemed to notice and laughed. "I sometimes cover the bar for a friend. I work as a part-time lifeguard and I'm training to be a paramedic."

"Really?"

"Really! Don't sound so surprised."

"No no, it's just…" She blushed even more. "I think I'm a little bit nervous."

"Really?"

"Really. I don't usually just go out with people I've just met. I don't even know your name."

"Finn."

"What?"

"My name is Finn."

"Oh… I'm Rory,"

"Rory from America. What brings you down under?"

"Um my friend Madeline, her dad has some business and we just sort of tagged along, I think. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you ask me out?"

"Because I'm single and you're hot" he replied honestly. "And you look just delicious when you blush like that."

Rory looked at her feet. Nineteen years old and still blushing like a thirteen-year-old girl. She felt so embarrassed. "Oh" she said, trying to fight the urge to blush even more. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as he took a few more orders from the people standing around the bar. She felt like her heart was going to burst through her chest and her stomach felt funny, but not in a good way, more like in a vomit-inducing way.

"Sit, tell me about yourself" he said and handed her a bottle of water.

She looked at the water with furrowed brows, but sat down none the less. "Um there's not really much to tell. I'm a senior in high school and uh… I guess I'm a pretty bad swimmer?"

He laughed at that. "Trust me, I've seen worse, you just have to stay between the flags. But I have to admit; saving you was a nice surprise. Usually we spend the day hauling out fat Germans or Asians who have never been to the beach before in their life."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it" Rory smiled. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three. You?"

"Nineteen."

He leaned over the bar. "So just young enough for me to feel slightly dirty but not young enough to make me go to jail. Perfect."

Rory opened and closed her mouth and looked down at that. He was obviously flirting with her, but she had no idea how to respond to something like that. She wasn't sure she had ever met anyone like him before in her life. Even Tristan hadn't been that straightforward and he had tried pretty hard to get her to go out with him. Finn seemed effortless in his flirtation and so at ease with the whole situation. It bothered her that she was so awkward and nervous. "I think uh… Maybe I should have a drink or something."

He shook his head with a smile. "Sure, what will it be?" This had to be the most innocent girl Finn had ever met. She was hot, no doubt about it, which was why he had asked her out in the first place, but she acted like she had just been released from a convent. It intrigued her, because it presented a challenge. Finn was definitely used to getting the girls; he was a good-looking guy (if he had to say so himself), he took care of his body and he had a job that made girls swoon. Rory, however, she didn't really seem to care all that much about those things.

"Um what about a Cosmopolitan, aren't they pretty popular?" Truth be told she had no idea what constituted a "good drink" seeing as she didn't drink in general, except for maybe a glass of wine at her grandparents' dinners.

"You American girls and your pink drinks" he laughed, but fixed her drink anyways.

She took a sip; it wasn't that bad. "Aren't you gonna have one?"

"Well for starters, love, I'm not a girl, so I don't drink pink drinks. Besides, I was pretty much nonstop drunk from my sixteenth birthday till I was nineteen, so I'm taking a break."

"Oh…" Rory took another sip of her drink; it was actually pretty good and she could do with a little bit of liquid courage.

"How are you liking the city?"

"It's nice. The weather's good and the beach is really amazing." Another sip. "The lifeguards are nice too."

"Was that a compliment?" He fake-gasped. "Be still my beating heart."

"Don't make fun of me."

"I wouldn't dare to make fun of a beautiful girl like you."

Okay she was definitely going to need another drink to handle his flirtation, especially if she was supposed to flirt back. Even the thought of that made her skin hot. "Do you always flirt this much?"

"Pretty much, yeah" he said. "But I have never in my life flirted with a girl who blushed so much."

"I'm not really used to guys being this…" She made a gesture towards him, "direct with me."

"I find that hard to believe."

"I think I've lived a sheltered life. There was this guy at my school who tried to bully me to go out with him. Kinda like you did."

"Ah, but I didn't bully you, I asked you nicely and you accepted. Probably because you want to sleep with me, although I can't blame you."

"I do not…" she spluttered, blushing even more, "want to… do that!"

"Oh I think you do" he teased. "I think you saw me running around the beach, all tanned and half-naked and you got in trouble on purpose just so I would have to come and rescue you."

"I need another drink" Rory stuttered.

* * *

The rest of the night was kind of a haze for Rory. She remembered laughing at something Hot Lifeguard (she had forgotten his name) had said, dancing with Madeline and Louise and drinking more of the delicious pink drinks. Now she was debating whether or not to open her eyes. She was hungry, but that would mean she would need to open her eyes in order to find something and honestly, opening her eyes seemed like a really bad idea right now.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ow" Rory whined. Paris' voice was like nails on a chalkboard right now.

"Figured. Take these with this and you'll be fine."

"What happened?" Rory felt like a nuclear bomb had went off in her head.

"You got drunk. In fact, I think you might have been the drunkest person in Australia yesterday."

"Oh no…" Rory pulled the cover over her head. "Did I do something embarrassing?"

"Too many things to count."

A hand emerged from the cover, taking the pills Paris had laid out for her. "Will I want to die if you tell me?"

"Maybe." Paris sat down on the bed. "But that lifeguard must really like you."

"Oh god, I forgot about him. What happened?"

"Well after you got more drunk than Amy Winehouse on a Monday, you dirty-danced with Louise and than you passed out at out table. Your lifeguard helped us get you home."

"He's not my lifeguard" Rory muttered.

"Well whatever he is, you should definitely thank him. We were about to leave you behind. You're really heavy!"

"Paris!" Rory groaned and fumbled after the water bottle Paris had brought along with the pills. "What did he do?"

"He pretty much carried you from the bar and down the street until we managed to get a cab. And then he paid for the cab."

"Oh god." Rory finally opened one eye and peeked out from under the cover. "I am never drinking again. Ever!"

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Where are Madeline and Louise."

"Louise met some Brazilian surfer last night, so they're out having fun with him and his friends."

"What time is it."

"Time to get up. I promised we'd meet them at the beach in half and hour."

"Paris no! I am never going back there. I can't face him after last night."

"The close your eyes. Because we're going."

* * *

There was no arguing with Paris, who seemed determined to drag Rory down to the beach. After somehow surviving a quick shower (Paris had been forced to help her wash her hair – an incident they both immediately agreed to never talk about ever again) and a light breakfast consisting of pizza from the day before, they were ready to go.

"What am I going to do if I see him again? I am so embarrassed."

Paris rolled her eyes. "For someone who claims to be a shy loner, you really seem to have guys following you everywhere. I'm sure he doesn't care."

"But…"

"No buts… You have been sad and pathetic for two months and I am sick of having to listening to you whine about everything that is wrong in your life. "Do I want Jess, do I want Dean?" Who cares? Forget about them and stop whining. It's annoying. Understood?"

"Understood" Rory agreed meekly.

"Good" Paris almost growled.

They spotted Louse and Madeline easily on the beach, as they were sitting on the shoulders of two huge guys, who were playing volleyball in the water. Paris sighed and sat down.

"Paris, are you okay?"

"Things between me and Jamie just aren't going so great and…" Paris shrugged a little. "I feel isolated."

"Oh Paris you're not isolated."

"I am. My parents are off avoiding paying taxes god knows where and… I don't know, I just feel like I'm missing out on something."

"Is that why you wanted us to go on this trip?"

"Yeah. It just wants us to be normal, just for a little while. And things at home…"

Rory sighed and nodded. "Thins at home aren't great, I know. It was a good idea, I'm glad we came."

Paris huffed. "Look at those two." She gestured towards Madeline and Louise, who was drinking beer with their Brazilian beefheads now.

"Ugh I am so not jealous. Alcohol is bad."

"Now ain't that just the truth" someone said from behind. Rory almost screamed in surprise when she saw Finn crouching behind them. He was wearing a shirt saying 'lifeguard' and sunglasses. "How are you feeling today, love?"

"Embarrassed" she replied honestly.

He smiled. "My mates once had to carry my home on a door they stole from a shed in someone's backyard, because I was so drunk I passed out. I had to go to the hospital after that."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "That it wasn't that bad last night. Although maybe lay off the pink drinks for a while, yeah?" He stood up again. "And for our next date, I think we should go out to dinner instead."

Who says there's gonna be a next date" Rory asked, looking up at him. He was keeping his eyes on the water, yet still laughing at her.

"I think I deserve a second date after carrying you around last night. And paying for your ride home."

Rory smiled a little at that. He was persistent, if nothing else. "When and where?"

"Seeing as I now know where you live, how about I pick you up tonight at seven?"

"Okay I suppose I'll see you then." He just smiled and walked away.

"How come you meet a hot lifeguard and I just get a sunburn on my nose" Paris asked irritated. "And where is Madeline and Louise?"

"They were right there" Rory pointed but couldn't spot them either.

"They're probably still hanging out with the Brazilians. Louise actually asked if I wanted to go out with their cousin Lucianno."

"And what did you say?"

"That I would push her off the cliffs if she asked me again." Rory laughed at that and turned her attention to her book.

* * *

Rory was nervously waiting around in the lounge area at their (rather nice) hotel, waiting for Finn to show up. On one hand she was anxious to see him, simply because she had never really met anyone quite like him before, and on the other a little part of her was hoping he wouldn't show simply because it would make life easier for her.

She had tried to figure out what about him made her tick, but she couldn't pin it down; everything about Finn somehow managed to get under her skin. She had never met anyone who seemed so carefree; even her own mother wasn't as carefree and relaxed as him and it was just hard for her to resist him, even when he was outright flirting with her.

She spotted him walking through the lounge and took a deep breath. Because Sydney was so warm he was wearing a dark shirt with rolled up sleeves and a pair of dark trousers, which made him look both causal and dressed up at the same time. She envied that.

"So where are we going?"

"Just around the city. You're American, so you like burgers, right?"

* * *

Finn had taken her for a walk in Sydney and as promised they had burgers on the road, which, in Rory's opinion, was much better than going for some fancy dinner. Now they were sitting in a park talking and having icecream.

"Have you always lived in Sydney?"

"No my parents live in Melbourne and I actually spent a few years in the States when I was younger. We moved back when I was ten, and I spent most of my teens in Europe in boarding schools" he said, dipping his spoon into her icecream.

"Hey" she protested. "So why Sydney?"

"Awesome waves" he said with a smile. "What about you, American girl?"

"This is the first time outside USA for me."

"Yeah? How come."

She shrugged. "My mom is not exactly rich and I've been busy with school. Have you travelled a lot."

"Yeah, blew through my trustfund when I was eighteen, chasing waves."

"You have a trustfund?"

"I _had_ a trustfund" he corrected with a smile. "Now I have a job."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing. I had a few amazingly drunk months on Bali and Hawaii where I surfed and had fun. And then when there was no money left, I came home and started training to become a lifeguard."

"Why?"

"Because it's a great job and I like being near the water."

"But there are sharks" Rory pointed out.

"It's been ages since anyone was attacked and there are risks in any job. As a reporter you could get kidnapped if you worked from dangerous places around the world, shot even, for speaking your opinion or, god forbid, you could break both your hands and never be able to write again."

"That's not funny, it's like my worst nightmare" she said seriously, but cracked a smile at his adorable expression.

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Why do you blush all the time? Not that it isn't adorable, because it really is, but…"

Rory felt the blood rush to her head. "I don't really know, I guess I'm just not used to guys being so forward with me."

"Oh come on love, surely…" He stopped when he noticed her facial expression. He furrowed his brows and seemed to think that one over. "You're not wearing one of those promise rings, are you?"

"No, I just… It's just never felt like it was right."

"Right…"

"I take it that you…"

"Yeah I'm pretty much a slut" he said with a nod.

Silence fell between them as they ate their ice. Dean had been a virgin, of that Rory was pretty sure. Jess, on the other hand, hadn't talked about it, but she had a feeling he probably hadn't been. And now Finn, who was very open about those things. Rory felt like her head was spinning from all the thoughts going through her head.

"Feel free to take advantage of me, though" Finn said, breaking the silence with a smile.

* * *

Rory spent the next two days with Finn. He had taken her sightseeing, making fun of her whenever she took too many pictures of something and kissed her until her legs felt like jelly up against the door of her hotel room. Madeline and Louise had moved on to a pair of Spanish twins that couldn't put two words together in English (much to Madeline's and Louise's delight), while Paris was pouring over homework they hadn't been given yet. Rory felt like she was on cloud number nine and all bad thoughts about Dean and Jess and home had been vanquished by Finn's easygoing smile and carefree attitude. She had thought about calling her mother, but decided not to, as she didn't want to ruin whatever thing she had with Finn with outside comments. She was quite content in her own little lovesick bubble.

The day before New Years Eve, which the girls where planning to celebrate out on the streets with thousands of other people, Louise and Madeline managed to persuade Rory and Paris for another trip down to the beach. Rory had readily agreed, just so she could ogle Finn as he worked, while Paris thought it to be a waste of time, but agreed when Rory had begged her. Paris had given up on meeting anyone "down under" as no one seemed to meet her standards and she felt the accent was stupid, but she could see that Rory had loosened up a lot after meeting Finn and decided to just go along with it, so at least Rory would have a good time.

"Weather's nice" Rory commented, as she and Paris was lying on the beach, tanning.

"The weather is always nice here" Paris said, turning around. "Any sign of your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend. And no."

Paris yawned; it was easy to adopt a lazy attitude in the sun. "Where are Louise and Madeline? They should be here by now."

"Probably having fun with the Spanish twins" Rory said with a smile.

"Those two take 'man-crazy' to a whole new level" Paris said with a shake of her head. "We should probably find them before they decides to run off with them."

Rory laughed at that, but willingly obliged and she and Paris started to walk down the beach, looking for their airhead-friends. They found Louise after a little time, looking out over the water.

"Where's Madeline" Paris asked.

"I don't know, she was swimming around with Enrique just out there and now I can't see her" Louise explained.

"I'm sure she's fine "Rory said, looking out over the water as well. No sign of Madeline, but that didn't mean anything was wrong; knowing Madeline it was easy to believe she and her latest flirt had simply skipped down the beach to have fun or left to have more private fun at the hotel. Either scenario was possible.

Paris furrowed her brows suddenly. "Look."

Louise and Rory both turned their heads and noticed to lifeguards rushing down towards the surf, where a third was bringing in someone.

"Oh god" Louise gasped, as Paris grabbed both of them so they wouldn't get in the way, as a lifeless Madeline was rushed out of the water.

Rory and Paris watched in horror as one of the lifeguards checked for breath and pulse, while Louise had turned around, still holding on to Paris. "Is she alive?"

"Um" Rory said, still staring at Madeline, who had a faint blue tinge on her skin. "I don't…. Uh." She looked at Paris, who was certainly more calm and collected in situations with panic, but even Paris looked unsure and scared. She had a firm grip on Rory's hand. "I don't know" she said in a low tone.

Everything around them happened so fast that it almost felt like a blur. Rory noticed one of the lifeguards was Finn, but before she could process the thought, paramedics appeared with a gurney and Louise had squeezed her hand hard, when Madeline suddenly opened her eyes, coughing violently.

"Oh thank god" Louise whispered, hugging Rory.

"Madeline" Finn called. "Madeline, can you hear me?" Madeline tried to nod, but a lifeguard was holding her head in place. "You remember who I am?"

"Rory's hot lifeguard" Madeline coughed, spitting out more water.

"That's right." He smiled with relief. "Paramedics are here to take you to the hospital, you've swallowed a lot of water and we need to make sure you okay."

"Okay." Madeline sounded just as scared as Rory, Louise and Paris felt.

"Okay" Finn said and she was easily rolled onto the gurney, although she still looked scared.

"Can we go with her in the ambulance" Paris asked.

"Just one of you" one of the paramedics said.

They agreed on Paris, as she was the best in these situations, while Rory and Louise would call Madeline's parents and get some of her stuff at the hotel.

The lifeguards started packing up as Madeline was carried to the ambulance and Paris following close behind. "That was really scary" Rory muttered, while Louise tried to get in contact with Madeline's father.

"I know, love" Finn said, drying off with a towel. "But she'll be okay. I'll swing by the hospital later to see you, yeah?"

Rory nodded and then decided to give him a kiss. Just because she felt like it.

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling" Rory inquired, as she sat down next to Madeline's hospital bed.

"Pretty shaken up" Madeline replied honestly. "And stupid. I was drinking, even though you aren't supposed to."

"Your dad will be here soon" Louise said, sitting down on the bed. "Don't ever scare us like that again!"

"I'm sorry" Madeline said, wiping away a tear.

"I talked to the doctor and you'll be fine, they just need to make sure you didn't swallow to much water" Paris said.

The girls talked for a few hours, all trying to cheer up Madeline, who had been on the receiving end of a huge tell-off by her father, and was now forced to spend New Years Eve in the hospital.

Three heads turned, when someone knocked on the door and entered. "Thought I'd swing by and say hi" Finn said, as he walked over to the bed and handed Madeline a bouquet of flowers. "How're you feeling?"

"Okay. Thanks for saving me."

He smiled. "I get paid for it, so no thanks needed. Glad you feeling better."

"Yeah, but why are they keeping mere here during New Years? That's not fair" she asked and looked at Paris.

"Because you got drunk and nearly drowned" Paris answered honestly. "But I'll stay with you, okay?"

"Yeah me too" Louise and Rory agreed (although Paris had to elbow Louise in the side to actually get her to say the words).

"No, I want you guys to have fun. Especially you, Rory. You should reward Finn for his effort" Madeline said with a wink that made Rory blush yet again.

"Okay Paris can stay, she doesn't like fun anyways" Louise readily offered on Paris' behalf.

"Yeah I kinda agree with her" Finn said.

"No I should stay too" Rory said, but Madeline just shook her head.

"I think it's quite obvious your lifeguard has made plans for you both, so I'll just stay and keep Madeline company" Paris said with an eyeroll. "And Louise, try not to get too many vd's."

* * *

Rory went home with Finn after they left the hospital. She didn't feel like sitting around the hotelroom with Louise and she didn't feel like being alone either. And Finn had offered. He shared a small apartment with a friend near the beach, but he had assured her that the friend was visiting his girlfriend in New Zealand.

Rory took a tentative step inside the apartment and looked around. It really wasn't big, but on the other hand, the two guys didn't really need a lot of space, as they didn't spend very much time at home. The floorplan was open and up against a wall three surfboards were standing. "It's nice" Rory commented.

"It's something" Finn said with a laugh. "Just let me get changed, we can go out to dinner or something. Make yourself at home."

Rory walked around aimlessly in the apartment while Finn changed. She noticed a few pictures with who she supposed was Finn's roommate and his family, but none of Finn with what could be family. There was a montage of pictures in the hall, many of them was from the beach and stared Finn and/or the roommate and other people.

"Ready to go, love?"

"Why are there no pictures of your family?"

He shrugged. "Don't talk to my parents anymore, haven't for a couple of years."

"Why not?"

"It's hazardous to my health." When Rory didn't seem to be satisfied by that explanation, he sighed a little. "My dad is a complete control freak who wanted to run my life and we didn't really see eye to eye on anything. When I came back home from my surftrip around the world, I moved in with a friend and started a new life that didn't involve them. And that suits me pretty well." He noticed her expression. "There's really no need for the sad puppy dog eyes, I am fine. I have amazing friends and I don't miss my family."

"But what about your mother?"

"My mother is an alcoholic suburbian housewife who refuses to stand up for her children."

"You have siblings?"

"Yeah, two brothers and a sister."

"And you don't talk with them, ever" Rory inquired.

"I get a mail from my brother, Killian, on my birthdays, but they've chosen to stay in their life and I've chosen this. That's just how it is."

"Okay, if you say so" she said, still feeling a little sad for Finn.

"Now, how about pizza?"

* * *

Rory spent two more amazing days in Australia with Finn. She had moved most of her things from her hotelroom to his apartment, even sleeping there at nights. She had decided that instead of thinking about every little thing, overanalysing and worrying, she would just go with it. She was going home January the second and until then she would just have fun and enjoy her time with Finn.

They spent New Years Eve with some of his friends out in the streets and even though Rory decided to stay of the alcohol (having truly learned her lesson from the evil pink drinks), she had a great time and when she and Finn returned to his apartment, she decided that maybe it was time for her to stop being a blushing nineteen year old girl and become an adult, with all that entailed. Finn wasn't Dean, her first love, or Jess, the obligatory bad boy, but he was something special and she cherished that. She didn't leave any contact information behind, just like he hadn't offered any. And she was okay with that.

* * *

"You're home" Lorelai squeled, as she greeted her daughter in the airport.

"Yay" Rory agreed and gave her mother a big hug.

"So, tell me all about it!"

"Um well, Australia is nice" Rory said vaguely, as they got in the car and started to drive back to Stars Hollow. "Amazing beaches."

"No, Rory, come on. I want to hear the dirt. Did you meet someone?"

"Acutally, I kinda did."

"No way? Seriously? Tell me!"

"His name was Finn and he actually rescued me on the first day there."

"Rescued you?"

"He was a lifeguard and apparently I am a horrible swimmer."

"I need pictures, stat!"

Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's antics but pulled out her phone and showed her mother a picture of Finn she had taken on the beach.

"It's no fun when they're not wearing red shorts" Lorelai pouted. "But he does look hot. Did he have an accent?"

"Yes. And mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I really liked him."

"Well good for you, honey."

"No, I… I really liked him and…" Rory shrugged a little. "I slept with him."

Lorelai almost swerved of the road at that, but managed to keep them both alive. "Okay um… Wow… Were you safe?"

"Yes."

"Okay…" Lorelai frowned. "I'm not sure what the appropriate response is here."

"Maybe you coukd just be happy for me" Rory suggested, avoiding looking at her mother. This was a really awkward conversation, but she had never not shared anything with her mother and this was a big deal. "It was with a guy I liked and it felt right."

"Okay" Lorelai nodded, pursing her lips a little. "I'm glad you told me and I'm glad it was safe. I think I'll just need a little time to digest this, okay?"

"Okay."

"So…"

"So…"

They were silent for a while. "I promised your grandmother we would stop by tonight for dinner, as it is Friday."

"Really? But I just got home."

"Yeah, well even the Nazis would be afraid of Emily Gilmore, so I had to agree. Just don't mention you had sex with an Australian lifeguard, we'll never be able to leave then!"

"Mom!"

* * *

"Rory, so lovely to see you" Emily greeted later that evening. She gave her granddaughter a hug. "I missed you during the holidays. Hello Lorelai."

"Hello mom" Lorelai said with a fake smile, as she handed her coat to the newest in a long line of maids.

"How was your trip? We would have given you some ideas of places to go, had your mother actually informed us that you were going" Emily said, as they sat down at the dinner table.

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing" Rory excused. "But I had a great time."

"That's good, but I still wished we would have known. My friend Isobel had the most beautiful home in Melbourne, she would have loved to show you the garden."

"Um that's okay, grandma" Rory said with a smile, while Lorelai snickered into her napkin.

"How do you know someone in Australia" Rory inquired politely.

"Isobel lived in America when she was younger, that's how she met her husband, James and how we met. He's in realestate" Emily explained, as if Rory and Lorelai actually cared about those kind of things.

"James and Isobel Morgan, are they the ones with the missing son or the ones with a lesbian daughter?"

"The missing son" Emily said.

"That's awful, what happened" Lorelai asked.

"He was apparently always a bit of a wild child" Emily said in a gossipy-tone. "They were forced to send him to five different boarding schools in Europe and in the end he had to come home, because he kept getting expelled. It was awful for Isobel. Then, just before he turned eighteen, he stole her car in some kind of drunken escapade and crashed it."

Rory stared at her plate in concentration; she was afraid of where this story was going. Lorelai looked truly concerned. "Is he okay?"

"No, they were forced to send him to rehab, but when he turned eighteen he left and emptied his bank accountant. They haven't heard from him since."

"Teenage runaway, sound like anyone you know" Lorelai whispered to Rory, who was still staring at her plate. She felt a little sick, all of the sudden.

"Poor Isobel, it's so terribly when your child does something like that" Emily said with a pointed look in Lorelai's direction. "They don't even know if he's okay."

"He is" Rory said in a small voice.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai gave her a concerned look.

"His name is Finn right?"

"Yes, how did you know that" Emily asked.

"I met him. He's fine. He lives in Sydney now." Rory ignored her mother's look. "He works as a lifeguard and is training to become a paramedic."

"Rory, are you okay" Lorelai whispered, as Richard and Emily started to discus this new information and what to do with it.

Rory avoided her look. She felt betrayed that Finn had chosen not to be honest about his past, even though she had asked him. She could understand if he was embarrassed, but he didn't seem like the type of person who would be embarrassed by something like that. He had even told her about the boarding schools and all the trouble he got into in Europe and that he used to drink a lot when he was younger. So she supposed it was only fair to let his parents know he was still alive and doing well. "Yeah" she told her mother. "Just really tired."

* * *

**A/N: So that ended on a bit of a sour note, huh? Oh well... I kinda liked Finn the Lifeguard, so I might do some kind of continuation of this at some point. As always, leave a review and make my day (I need the cheer-ups, I'm buried in schoolwork!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rory's Anatomy**

Rory had probably never been this frazzled in her life. She was sitting in the middle of the waiting room in the chaotic E.R., waiting for a nurse to slow down enough for her to explain her problem. And it was a pretty big problem, Rory felt.

Somehow, her colleague, Lisa, had managed to rope Rory into babysitting her five year old, Lucy, while Lisa spent a day at the spa, getting ready for her fifth marriage. It had been great, until Lucy had swollen six marbles! Apparently, Lisa had forgotten to mention Lucy's love of marbles.

"Excuse me" Rory called to a passing nurse. "We really need to see a doctor!"

The nurse turned and looked at Rory and Lucy, who was happily playing on her Nintendo.

"Did you fill out a form?" Rory handed her the form. "Six marbles?" The nurse made a face. "Usually they stop a three. I'll page the paediatrician for you."

"Thank you" Rory breathed and felt like hugging the nurse. She turned to look at Lucy again. She didn't appear to be affected by the situation at all, but really, it couldn't be healthy to eat six marbles? She had already left about twenty messages on Lisa's phone, varying between sobbing for help and apologizing and yelling at her to get down to the E.R. Rory sighed; she had a feeling she looked more like the one in need of help than Lucy, who was humming along in the seat next to her.

"Lucy Hale" someone called out and Rory almost jumped out of her seat, pulling Lucy with her.

"That's me, us, her" Rory answered, hurrying to where the doctor were. She helped Lucy on the table and turned to send Lisa another text.

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Lucy here swallowed… Oh my god!" Rory dropped her phone in utter shock when she noticed the person sitting in front of Lucy, wearing a labcoat and a stethoscope.

"She swallowed your god" Finn asked, looking amused. He turned to Lucy and gave her a smile. "That's mighty greedy of you."

"I swallowed six marbles" Lucy helpfully supplied.

"Right. Six? Really?" He looked at Rory, who was still looking rather surprised.

"Yeah… It happened pretty fast, but I'm sure it was at least six" she said. "You're the doctor?"

"Hm, they usually stop at three. And yes. I don't sneak into E.R.'s anymore, pretending to be a doctor."

"Oh wow." It pretty much blew Rory's mind to see him sitting there (and knowing that he actually used to sneak into E.R.s pretending to be a doctor). It had been at least five years since she had seen him last, and he had been violently throwing up into a toilet that time. She also couldn't remember a single thing about Finn that pointed in the direction that he would one day end up as a doctor. A paediatrician, no less.

"So love, how've you been" he asked, as he looked into Lucy's mouth.

"Um, fine, I'm fine… Well, obviously I was somehow roped into babysitting, but other than that."

He gave her another smile. "Well you look good, love. And you, too" he said to Lucy. "Were the marbles ordinary marbles?" Lucy nodded and Rory agreed. "No magnets?" They both said no. "Than you should be just fine, love."

"You talk funny" Lucy said with a smile.

"Maybe you're the one who talks funny" he said, still smiling.

"Nooo" Lucy denied, also smiling. "Can I have a lollipop?" Rory noticed that he had several lollipops in his front pocket in the labcoat.

"You can have two, if you promise to lay off the marbles!"

Lucy nodded solemnly and he gave her the lollipops with a smile, as Rory's phone started to ring. "Oh thank god" she breathed and answered it. "Hey Lisa. No, she's fine, we're with the doctor right now… Oh, um yeah, sure…" She handed the phone to Finn. "She wants to talk to you?"

Finn stared at the phone like he'd never seen one before. "And who she might be?"

"Lucy's mom."

"Oh great… I love moms" he said with a face. "Hello?"

Finn had a brief conversation with Lisa, as Rory sat down next to Lucy, helping her with the lollipop wrapper. "Promise never to eat marbles ever again?"

"I promise" Lucy said (she was lying, Rory just knew it) and put the lollipop in her mouth.

"Well, young miss Hale, you have a very worried mother who will be here shortly to pick you up and I suggest you finish those two before she gets here, because she did not sound happy" Finn said, handing the phone back to Rory. He found a chart and wrote something down and then he stood and began to walk away.

"Wait, so she'll be fine" Rory asked, following him (Lucy was already fully engrossed in her Nintendo again).

"Yes. Well, I might think about some therapy for her marble fetish, but other than that."

"Oh okay… Um…" Rory shuffled a little. Meeting Finn again, like this, it was so random and she wasn't sure how to act.

"Don't worry, love, I won't mention You-Know-Who" he said, looking over a new chart.

"Voldemort?"

"Well, him either… But I was thinking a little blonder and a lot shorter."

"Oh right… Logan" Rory said, looking at her feet. "I doubt he'll turn up just because we say his name."

"Would you like him too" Finn asked, finally looking up from the chart.

"No, me and Logan ended a long time ago. It was for the best, he just didn't understand that at the time."

"I see."

"You two still hang out" she asked.

Finn shrugged. "We had a fallout some odd four years ago. Colin dutifully calls me once a month to make annoying chitchat and his lovely wife still turns up unannounced every once in a while to make sure I have a full fridge and clean underwear."

"Colin's married?"

"Yeah, he knocked up Stephanie a couple of months after graduation. And when Stephanie's father finally caught up with him in Amsterdam, well, it was an easy decision, I think."

"Wow…"

"I know, it's like a modern fairy tale."

Rory looked over her shoulder to make sure Lucy was still playing with her Nintendo. "What happened between you and Logan."

"He didn't approve of my lifestyle choices, I believe. Honestly, I didn't ask." He gave her another smile. "You look good, love. How's life been?"

"Ok, I guess. Got engaged last year."

"Really? Congratulation."

"It didn't last, he was a photographer and well… He was more interested in taking pictures of the war in Congo than discussing who to invite to the wedding, so it ended. I understand him, it was just a bit of a blow…" Rory wasn't sure why she was telling him all that.

"Sorry about that. But Africa is a tough thing to beat, it draws you in."

"You've been there?"

"Yeah, Congo and Sudan with Doctors Without Boarders."

Rory was just about to reply when Lisa almost blew into the E.R. like a deranged hurricane consisting of Chanel and foundation. "I better go take care of this…"

"It was nice seeing you" Finn said and with one last smile he disappeared behind a white door.

Lisa had, thankfully, not been angry, she was just upset that Lucy had, once again, managed to eat a lot of marbles. They had let Lucy finish her last lollipop while they talked a little about the forthcoming wedding between Lisa and entrepreneur John Hart. Rory wondered how many surnames Lisa could pick up before she finally settled down, but didn't say anything and just smiled as Lisa started to talk about the bridesmaids' dresses.

When Lisa and Lucy finally walked out of the E.R., Rory had made a decision; she would ask Finn out for a drink. It was late afternoon, so it wasn't like it was completely far fetched to have a drink with a friend, right? Even if said friend had never really been _her_ friend, but a friend of a boyfriend and she didn't actually know much more about him than his first name and his great love of everything alcohol.

"Um, I was wondering if doctor…." Rory stopped herself. She didn't actually know his last name. The nurse looked at her expectantly. "Um, this is going to sound weird, but I don't actually know his last name, but his first name is Finn and he's a paediatrician… Do you know when he get off?"

The nurse gave her a knowing smile. "He's off at six…. Happens all the time" she muttered and walked away.

Rory briefly debated dropping the idea of asking him out for a drink, but her curiosity won out and she finally sat down with a cup of coffee and a book, waiting for the clock to turn six.

* * *

"Good god, you're not actually drinking that tar?"

Rory smiled and looked at the almost full cop of coffee in her hand "Gave up after a sip."

"Good. That stuff will give you an ulcer! Are you waiting for someone?"

"Actually, I was kinda wondering if you'd like to have a drink with me" Rory asked, fighting the blush.

"Can't… But how about I buy you a burger? There's a diner around the corner."

"Oh okay, sure…" Rory got up and followed him out of the hospital and around the corner to the diner.

* * *

They sat down opposite each other and Rory suddenly noticed how different Finn actually looked. He still looked the same, the black hair, easy smile and green eyes, but he looked tired and he wasn't as tan as he used to be.

They ordered and Finn gave her a look. "So, you just couldn't resist my manly charms?"

"Something like that" she said with a smile. "What was wrong with drinks?"

"Well, nothing, but I don't think my sponsor or my employers would be too impressed if I went on a binge."

"Sponsor?"

He gave her another smile. "Really love, you didn't see the signs in college?"

She shrugged a little. "I guess I never gave it much thought."

"Yeah me neither, until I woke up and had no idea where I was. You know, that Hangover movie is a lot more realistic than one might think."

"Really? Did you wake up in a hotel room with a tiger?"

"No, it was three penguins and a mongoose. I still have no idea how they ended up there!" He winked at her. "Why didn't you marry Logan?"

"It wasn't right. I think I never truly forgave him for all those bridesmaids and I think we just had different ideas about our future. I wasn't ready to marry. What really happened between the two of you?"

"Well, after a very successful trip to Las Vegas, where we woke up with all those lovely zoo animals, I was forced by my parents to take a good hard look at my life and trust me, it was not pretty. So off to rehab I went and Logan didn't approve."

"Why not?"

Finn shrugged. "You know Logan. Everyone has to stay on the bandwagon and party with him. He was still hurting after you turned him down, I think, but I couldn't keep pawning my liver to his misery. We broke it off when I didn't want to go an a three month trip to Monaco."

Rory nodded. Logan had been headstrong, that she remembered, and he didn't like it when things didn't go his way. "But you still talk to Colin and Stephanie? That's good?" It made Rory a little sad that she had lost contact with them all (well, except for Paris, who she was apparently to be buried with when they died). It wasn't like she had been tight with any of them, but they had had a lot of fun and she had really liked Stephanie.

"Yeah, Steph waters my plants and feed Hunter Thompson when I'm away."

"Hunter S. Thompson?"

"Don't laugh, Gilmore! A man gets lonely!" He rolled his eyes. "I came home late one night and there was this miserable little creature sitting on my steps and it would have taken someone with a truly cold heart not to take him in and feed him. And he just stayed around after that and I named him that because it felt right."

"Aw Finn, that's really sweet." He had certainly turned out differently than she imagined, what with him travelling with Doctors Without Boarders and adopting stray cats.

"What can I say, I'm a sweet guy. The sweetest actually, which you might want to mention to some of your single girlfriends."

"So you're not dating the hot nurse from ICU?"

"Oh I wish. Unfortunately I'm not living in a Grey's Anatomy episode. And I've slept with most of the nurses and now they all hate me."

"I'm pretty sure that's like the definition of a Grey's Anatomy episode" Rory pointed out.

"Yeah well, if you have any hot girlfriends who likes a guy who's never home, has a spoiled cat and absolutely hates vacuum-cleaning, let me know."

"I'll be sure to check my address book" Rory said with a half smile.

"As a thank you, I'll fix you up with Bill from radiology. He has really big front teeth and still lives with his mother."

"Gee thank you Finn."

He gave her a wicked smile. "Misery loves company."

"Apparently" she snorted and took a sip of her coffee, that was thankfully much better than the crap she had gotten at the hospital. "It's weird, seeing you again after all this time" she said, looking at him again. "I know we were never really that close at Yale, but still… I felt like when I turned down Logan I lost all of you and that kinda sad."

"Breakups are supposed to be sad" he said, "and when you break up with someone you break up with all their friends as well. Stephanie was sad too, for a while. She really liked you."

"I imagine Shira threw a party."

"Well, it was more like a soiree, really. Or a mixer, one might call it."

"I'm so happy I am not stuck with her as a mother in law." Rory shuttered. The mere thought alone was enough to give her nightmares.¨

He looked at a clock. "I hate to eat and run, but I am really tired and I have an early shift in the morning. But listen, love; it was really great to see you again. Don't be a stranger, yeah? And bring that marble eating wonder with you some time, I'll be sure to stock up on lollipops." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left the diner.

* * *

Rory decided to call up Stephanie after her evening with Finn, asking her if she wanted to go to lunch, which she agreed to. They didn't have a lot in common anymore, but Rory liked spending time with her anyways and Stephanie would give her small updates on all the people she used to know. Logan had apparently met a very nice cocktail waitress named Candy, which had made Shira miss the good old days where he was dating Rory. Colin was working in his father's law firm and Robert had bought a parrot named Polly.

She didn't see Finn again after their dinner together. Rory had mulled over their conversation a lot, and even walked past the hospital a few times, but she hadn't gone in. she wasn't sure why, maybe she was afraid of getting close to him or maybe their meeting was just a one time affair, a chance meeting between old acquaintances and that was all.

A couple of months after first going to lunch with Stephanie, she has told Rory that Finn had signed up for another trip with MSF and would be going to Pakistan for an extended stay. Stephanie had been violently opposed, but he had been adamant, and Rory, who had been engaged to someone like that, could understand both their viewpoints. She admired Finn for his commitment and his ability to turn his life around. Maybe when he got back she would give him a call and take a leap of faith? Anything had to be better than Bill from radiology and actually, she kinda liked cats.

* * *

**A/N: I am, in fact, not dead. Just wanted to make that clear. I'm sorry about the lack of updates, especially because all your reviews have been so lovely and nice and a lot of other really positive words… So yeah, sorry about me dropping off the radar. I haven't been in the mood to write for a long time and whenever I tried, it was crap. I'm actually not overly fond of this little tidbit either, but I wanted to put something out there.**

**Again, huge thanks to everyone who reviews – if I could I would send each and ever one of you a basket of cookies and macarons (my new guilty pleasure), and you would love them because I rock at baking, but unfortunately you'll all have to settle for my undying gratitude instead. Sucks to be you, I know. But review anyway, and if you're sitting around with an idea for a oneshot of something like that, don't be shy! Share! I love sharing!**

**Lots of love Anne**

**Oh, and ****roseinthegarden: you sent me a PM, but you've disabled the PM function, so I couldn't PM you back (believe me, I tried). I'll answer here in stead: First of, thank you so much, flatter will get you everywhere! I'm not too sure about an epilogue for Gilmore Girls continued, but I won't rule it out. Maybe when I'm past exams and other evil stuff like that, I'll sit my ass down and write a proper ending.**** I hope you'll be patient enough for that.**

**Oh and another thing: how many of you are excited for this Friday? I can hardly wait myself, but I'm a sucker for those kinds of things. And Harry….**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: From the mind of a deranged college student (that's me, if you had any doubts), I bring you an update... I takes place in the forrest! Also, if you're name is Daisy Darvis, I apologize in advance. Huge thanks for the reviews and all your love, it always makes a rainy day better. So please feed my review-addiction and leave a nice comment, a suggestion, an idea for a story, some constructive critique (meanies make me cry!), etc. I think the world of all you guys who waste time reading my little brain-burps, so thank you for that. Now, onwards and upwards**

* * *

**Little red riding hood**

Rory cursed Stephanie under her breath for the millionth time. She loved Stephanie, she really did, but right now she wanted to wring her neck for suggesting this horrible idea. Here she was, cramped into Colin's SUV on her way to spend the weekend with the guy who wouldn't accept he was no longer her boyfriend, a guy she had slept with on accident after breaking up with her boyfriend, they guy who tormented her through high school and a few of their friends. Just another lovely Friday afternoon.

"Why the sad face, Ace" Logan asked, looking mighty proud of himself for rhyming.

"I just don't like camping" she muttered from the backseat, where she was squeezed in next to Stephanie, Colin and Reagan.

"No one likes camping" Colin said. He was mashed up against the window.

"Correction, chicks don't like camping" Finn said from the driver's seat. "That just happens to include you, Colin."

"Shut up Finn" Colin yelled and smacked the seat.

"You want me to crash your car" Finn yelled back.

"Ladies, please" Stephanie said, the only one who actually seemed to be enjoying herself, which made sense, Rory thought, as she was the one who was forcing them on this idiotic camping trip."Let's try to keep things cordial."

"Not my fault Finn's a complete bitch" Colin said, hitting the driver's seat again, making Finn swerve dramatically and Colin smack his head into the window.

"Having fun back there" Logan laughed.

"Can we take a break" Rory asked.

"No" came Finn's sour reply.

"Finn, chill… Let's pull over at the next gas station" Logan said.

* * *

"Steph, can I talk to you for a second" Rory asked. She had made sure Finn and Logan were outside. Finn was chainsmoking like a ninety year old cat lady and Logan was drinking cheap vodka straight from the bottle. Both of them were such classy guys. Colin was sleeping in the car and Reagan was on the phone with Robert, who was driving the second car full of people who were lucky enough to be going camping.

"Sure, what's up?"

"If I tell you something, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else."

"Sure, I can do that" Stephanie said with a smile.

"Steph, promise!"

"Sheesh, I promise. What's going on?"

"I slept with Finn!"

"You did what?"

A couple standing nearby turned to look at them and Rory shushed Stephanie. "Not so loud!"

"When did this happen?"

"Last week, at Tristan's welcome back party."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. It just sort of happened."

"Um okay… Was it bad? Because Finn has been pissed off ever since that party."

"No. Yes. No... Where not talking about that! He asked me if I was done with Logan."

"Are you?"

"Yes." Rory closed her eyes, trying not to cry yet again. "I think so. I don't know. I broke up with him, but he doesn't seem to accept it."

"Okay then what?"

"I told him I wasn't sure. I was so mad about all those bridesmaids and then he asked me to go out with him."

Stephanie's eyes widened and her expression resembled that of a fish. "What?"

"Yeah, I know…"

"What did you say?"

"That it was a bad idea."

"Because of Logan?"

Stephanie hit the nail right on the head. She didn't know. A part of her liked Finn, a lot. He was funny, smart and really hot, but he was also a flaky womanizer with a possible drinking problem and severe mood swings. And Rory liked safety, stability, having someone to rely on. Finn didn't really meet any of those demands. "I don't know. I just… It was stupid and now everything's messed up and I feel so bad."

"Sweetie" Stephanie said in a soft tone and pulled Rory in for a hug. "Logan is a total douche, what he did to you… I could just kill him. And Finn too, for putting you in this situation."

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but… I can't do something like this again." She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"No don't cry. Ror. We'll figure it out, I promise. I'm sorry for making you come, I wish you'd said something."

"Yeah me too" Rory said with a small smile. "But you were so excited and it's your birthday and… I didn't know what to say. I didn't know Finn was still angry."

"Oh sweetie, he really is" Stephanie assured her. "That's actually why I suggested this trip."

"What?"

"Yeah, because things were weird between everyone so I thought that some time away from the city, together, would do us all some good. Obviously, I was wrong. I'm really sorry, this must be so uncomfortable for you."

"Pretty much" Rory said, aware that Finn and Colin had entered the small store to pay for gas and probably buy more booze.

Colin noticed them standing between the chocolate bars talking in hushed tones. "What's up."

"Girl stuff, Colin" Stephanie said in a dismissive tone.

Finn joined them a moment later with a new pack of smokes. "God Finn, you smell like an Irish pub" Stephanie said, waving her hand.

"Makes me feel home" he muttered and put on his sunglasses. "What's going on?"

"Rory and I were just talking" Stephanie answered with a shrug.

"Yeah? Did Rory have something interesting to tell?"

"That's really none of your business, Finn" Stephanie said and crossed her arms,

"Am I missing something here" Colin asked with a confused look between Stephanie and Finn.

Stephanie said no at the same time as Finn said yes and Colin just stared at them. "You two make my head hurt. I'm going back to the car."

Finn narrowed his eyes at Rory but didn't say anything. "Your turn to drive, Steph" he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

Rory didn't think the car ride could be any more uncomfortable, but she was proven wrong when Finn squeezed himself into the backseat of the car with her, Colin and Reagan, while Stephanie took the wheel and Logan gave her directions.

Rory couldn't help notice that Reagan was smiling a lot, now that she was almost sitting on top of Finn. It really bothered her. Reagan was nice; she was Robert's cousin and unlike Robert, she actually had a functioning brain. She was an art history major, like Stephanie, and definitely a pretty girl, which was probably why Finn seemed interested. She also had firetruck red hair.

"Gilmore, you look constipated" Colin said and yanked her out of a daydream, where she was pushing Reagan out of the moving car.

"She's sitting next to you, Colin" Logan laughed. "Hey Ace, let me know if you wanna sit up in front with us."

Rory thought about that. What would be weirdest? Sitting here in the back with a guy she just _might_ be crushing on, who was now hitting on someone else, or sitting up in front with an ex that refused to accept that he was an ex. "I'm fine" she muttered and closed her eyes. "How long till we get there?"

"Another hour or so" Stephanie said in an apologetic tone. "But I brought you some coffee." Stephanie nudged her head in the direction of the coffee cups in the centre of the car.

Rory took the cup, sighed and turned on her ipod. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive this weekend; Logan kept leering at her, Finn was apparently determined to make the weekend hell for her and oh yeah, Tristan would be joining them. Certainly, this wouldn't be weird at all.

* * *

"Should we wake her?"

"We could draw on her face?"

"Colin go be a twelve year old girl somewhere else."

Rory groggily opened an eye, not really sure what was going on around her. She felt like she had been dozed with tranquilizer and was definitely not ready to join the world of the living just yet. Someone sighed, although she wasn't sure who.

"Steph, put out a blanket or something, I'll carry her." Rory scrunched her nose; that sounded like Finn.

"Oh Finn, won't you be my knight in shining Armani too?" Rory recognized that voice as Stephanie's.

"Just go get a blanket" he said and Rory felt herself being picked up. She finally opened both eyes and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Country side" Finn said, almost dropping her on the blanket Stephanie had placed for her. "Enjoy."

Stephanie sat down next to her on the blanket. "Progress, I think."

"What was in that coffee you gave me" Rory asked.

"Um… Just some Baileys. And Scotch… And some more Baileys. But you looked like you needed it."

"Gee thanks, Steph" Rory muttered, whipping some dried drool from her chin.

"Sorry but I was afraid you were gonna burn a hole in Logan's seat and…" Stephanie bit her lip.

"What?"

"Well…" She made face. "Bad news is always better delivered by a friend, right? Instead of discovering for yourself."

Rory sighed; she had a feeling where this was going. "Just tell me."

"Reagan and Finn pretty much dry humped each other five minutes after you fell asleep.

Rory tried to keep her best face on and shrugged a little. "It's fine, Steph. I don't even like him like that." Wow, second lie in one day, Rory thought. She'd have to work on that.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, you are such a nasty little liar" Stephanie said with a smile. "You so like him!"

"I don't want to like him."

"Don't blame you, it sucks…"

"Okay now you have to tell me."

"When I first met the boys, I kinda crushed a little on Finn. A little" she added, when Rory began to laugh. "He was hot and dangerous and had an accent, come on, what's a fifteen year old girl to do?" She looked at Rory. "Or a twenty one year old?"

"Don't tease…"

"Yeah well… Long story short I was completely in love with him and…" She sighed. "It didn't really end well."

"What happened?"

"Finn was my first in a lot of ways."

"Steph! No way!"

"What? It's not like it's hard to believe he would sleep with me, is it?"

"Were you together?"

"For a little while I thought we were, but Finn isn't really the monogamous guy, is he? So I got my heart broken."

"Aww Steph, I feel so bad now."

She smiled. "Don't, I think I needed to grow up a little, I always imagined I'd meet this handsome and exciting foreign prince or something. And he never pretended we were anything that we weren't, he didn't promise me anything, and I suppose…" Stephanie got a faraway look in her eyes. "For a first time it really wasn't bad."

"Yeah but…" Rory made a face. "It was Finn."

"So? It can be good even though it isn't your married ex" Stephanie teased and bumped Rory's shoulder.

Rory fake-gasped at her. "I told you that in secrecy!"

"And I haven't told anyone, but that doesn't mean I can't tease you."

"Hey girls" Reagan interrupted them and plopped down next to Rory on the blanket. "The boys are putting up the tents now and Robert said they were about half an hour away."

"Sounds good" Stephanie said. "So, you and Finn, huh?"

Reagan shrugged, but couldn't hide a smile. "I don't know, he's hot."

"Don't we know it" Stephanie said and bit her lip, as Rory gave her a warning look.

"It's nothing serious, but… I like him, he's fun. This was a great idea, Steph."

Rory wished she could agree.

* * *

"So are you just gonna sit there al weekend and watch us manly men work" Colin asked and sat down on a box.

"What the hell are you're talking about, Colin, you're not working" Logan said, as he walked by, carrying a tent-pole.

"I oversee" Colin said.

"Oversee this" Finn yelled and tossed him a toolbag. "Get moving, lard ass."

Colin managed to pull himself off the ground with an "oomph". "We can't all be natural fit like you, surf bum" he called bag, angry. "And I do not have a fat ass!"

"You tell him, Colin" Stephanie cheered. "I love camping."

Somehow, Finn and Logan managed to raise one of the four tents they would be sleeping in, while Colin complained about the bruise he had received when Finn had thrown the toolbag at him. Reagan had helped a little, while Stephanie and Rory had stayed on the blanket, talking quietly and shooting glances at the boys.

"Seriously, pull" Finn yelled at Logan, who was trying to raise a second tent.

"I'm pulling, dickhead!"

"Obviously not hard enough!"

"You pull" Logan yelled childishly.

"Fuck this" Finn yelled and kicked the un-raised tent. "Why am I stuck with Nancy boy over there and you? When the fuck is Tristan showing up, at least he knows how to raise a goddamn tent."

"Sorry we weren't raised in the outback by dingoes" Logan yelled back, also giving the tent a kick, just for good measure.

"Yeah well, your loss" Finn said, sitting down up against a tree. He lit a cigarette and gave Logan a look. "Because all of you are gonna freeze your dainty little asses off, while I sleep like a baby in the tent."

"Hey, birthday girl over here" Stephanie called, pointing at herself. "Obviously I get the tent."

"When the birthday girl manages to raise a tent, the birthday girl can sleep in one. Until then, it looks like the birthday girl is gonna freeze her birthday ass."

"Bitch" Stephanie muttered, making the others laugh. "I'll use my womanly wiles on Tristan when he get's here. They teach you this stuff in military school, right?"

"Yeah raising tents is right up there with discipline and how to not to look like a complete tool in dress-uniform" Finn said, putting on his sunglasses. "Wake me up when some real men show up." He tilted his head. "That didn't come out right."

* * *

An hour after Finn had declared Logan and Colin complete pussies and fallen a sleep up against a tree, Stephanie and Reagan had shared a lot of Logan's cheap vodka and Logan himself had hit on Rory four times, Robert's black Mercedes finally showed up.

"Yay, people" Stephanie called excited, while jumping up and down like a deranged cheerleader. Rory rolled her eyes as she started to hiccup.

"Party people" Robert said and hit Finn in the head with a guitar he, for some reason Rory couldn't fathom, had brought along.

"What the fuck, dudes" Tristan said, looking around. "You're drunk and only one tent is up."

"Colin will raise his tent if you take your clothes off" Finn said with his eyes still closed.

"I thought you were like outback Jack" Robert asked Finn.

"I was waiting for some actual men." He lifted his sunglasses to give Robert a look. "Obviously I waited in vain. But you have brought the lovely miss Davis, so I forgive you."

Rory noted Reagan's disappointed expression, when Finn immediately started to hit on Daisy Davis (who, like her name suggested, was about as smart as an empty garbage can). Unfortunately, Rory had a feeling that her face mirrored Reagan's.

"Finn, stop being a slut and give Tristan a hand" Logan said.

"Stop being a pussy and do it yourself" Finn countered.

"Tristan will you raise my tent" Stephanie giggled and almost threw herself on Tristan.

"Did you start the party without me" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Apparently" Rory said and yanked the giggling Stephanie off Tristan.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you at the party last week. You left so early."

"Yeah, let's not talk about that" Rory said with furrowed brows. "How was military school?"

"It definitely met my expectations" he said rather drily. "How about you, Steph told me you're dating Logan."

"Let's put that on the list of things we're not talking about."

"Okay…. I thought you were supposed to go Harvard."

"Yeah me too, but now I'm here."

"In the woods?"

"Yeah maybe Harvard would have been a safer choice, come to think of it."

"Rory will you dance with me" Stephanie interrupted.

"No."

"Colin dance with me" she yelled instead.

"Dance with Finn" he yelled back, pretending to help Finn with another tent.

"No" Finn yelled, before Stephanie could even ask.

"I'll dance with you" Daisy Darvis giggled and both girls started to dance around the camp site, while Colin criticized Finn's work and Logan, Robert and Reagan started a game of Poker.

"Daisy asked if we were going to Canada on the ride up here" Tristan said with a smile.

"Yeah she's not really the brightest" Rory agreed and plumbed down on the blanket again.

Tristan sat down next to her. "So how've you've been, Mary?"

"I'm not really a Mary anymore" she pointed out.

"I heard. I'm deeply hurt you chose to date Logan instead of me."

"Then I'm sure it will comfort you to hear that we're not together anymore."

"Really? He left that out that little detail. What happened?"

"He pretty much slept with all his sister's bridemaids."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"So you're free to date now?"

Rory held up her hand. "Please."

"Okay fine. I guess that ship has sailed."

"If you want, I could give you Paris' number?"

"I'll take my chances with Miss Vanderbilt over there instead, but thanks."

Rory smiled. "You're a lot nicer now."

"Well, you're a lot less virginal."

* * *

Tristan and Finn managed to raise the remaining three tents and Colin got started on the food (which meant calling Domino's). Stephanie had passed out on the blanket and Reagan and Daisy were braiding each other's hair. Rory yawned and decided to get her things from the car and make herself comfortable. She walked over to the car and noticed Finn sorting through all the bags to find his own.

"Nice weather" Rory said, trying to make smalltalk.

"Piss off, Gilmore" Finn muttered and started to walk back towards the tents with his bag.

"What? What's your problem" Rory hissed, trying to keep her voice down so the others wouldn't hear.

"You! You're my problem, us, this, this is my fucking problem" he sneered back at her, also keeping his voice down.

"I'm trying to be friendly!"

"I don't want to be your fucking friend." He ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I don't want us to be friends, I don't care about your shit with Logan, I don't want to know that you have girly pink feelings for him and I don't want to be friends!"

"So you're just gonna ignore me?"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm going to do until you get your fucking head straight and wake up and realize that I'm not the bad guy here."

"I'm sorry if my girly pink feelings are inconvenient for you" Rory lashed back.

He rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a fucking victim! Stop being so stupid, just stop! Figure out what you want, we can talk then."

"So if I don't want you, that's it?"

"Yeah. Because you're not the only one who's hurt, but you're just too selfish to see that. So until you open your eyes and stop being such a fucking coward, I'm taking myself out of this sick love triangle or whatever the hell it is." He stalked off after that, leaving behind a crying Rory. How was she supposed to react to something like that? She wasn't trying to be intentional mean; it was just difficult for her to figure out her feelings. She had been with Logan for a long time (or at least what amounted to a long time in Logan-time) and she felt like she had the right to be angry and upset and just a little bit messed up.

"Hey Rory, you need…" Tristan stopped when he noticed her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just the camping. I'm not really into it."

"You sure? You know Finn's full of shit, if he said something…"

"I'm fine" she said, wiping away a tear. "Just tired. Which tent is the girls'?"

"That one" he said and pointed to the one in the middle. "You can share with Steph, Colin and Robert has just tucked her in nice and safely."

"Thanks Tristan."

"Hey Rory" he grabbed her arm as she tried to walk past him. "I know I was horrible to you and I'm really sorry. So if there is anything, you can tell me. I promise I won't judge or tell anyone else or something like that."

"Maybe some other time."

* * *

Rory woke up in the early morning to the sounds of Stephanie moving around. The tent was damp and smelled disgusting and Rory was starting to seriously hate Stephanie for suggesting this trip in the first place and then demanding they all went.

She debated whether or not to get up and leave the tent and when Stephanie started snoring she figured she might as well get an early start (although she wasn't sure what exactly she was supposed to do in the middle of nowhere an early Saturday morning).

She clumsily exited the tent, feeling the chill of the morning on her bare legs and looking around. Robert had apparently been left next to the fire last night and Colin's head was visible from one of the tents.

"Morning" a gruff voice greeted her.

"Hey. You're up early."

Tristan shrugged. "We got up at six everyday in military school, it kinda stuck. So, ready to talk?"

"I don't know, it's pretty pathetic" Rory said, sitting down on the blanket.

"Hey I got shipped of the military school after breaking into someone's safe. Hit me with your best shot."

"Yeah that was pretty pathetic" Rory agreed with a smile.

He sat down next to her on the blanket. "Look at that over there." He pointed at Robert. "Twenty four, changed major four times, is about to be expelled and I'm pretty sure one of his eyebrows got zinged last night. _That's_ pathetic. You're just having a rough time."

"Thanks for the perspective." They sat together for a little while without talking. "So, what's up with you and Stephanie?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid" Tristan said.

"You like her?"

"I have been in love with Stephanie for three years and never even told her I think she's pretty." He sighed. "Guess I'm pretty pathetic too."

"You do know that Steph and Colin…."

"Will make some incredibly ugly babies in a couple of years? Yeah I know. She's already planned the wedding. Hope you look good in orange tulle, by the way."

"I'm sorry, Tristan."

"Don't worry. As long as she's happy, that's all that really matters to me. Even if she's happy with a complete douche who wears flip flops to the shower and think the Illuminati was behind the JFK assassination."

"Really?"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately so. But enough about my sad pathetic love life, let's talk about your sad pathetic love life. Finn, huh?"

"How did you know?"

"It's pretty obvious."

"Great, just what I need."

"Well, I think pretty much everyone here, except us, are too drunk to notice anything, so don't feel bad. No wait, you should feel bad, because Finn is a pretty horrible person…"

"Just so you know, this isn't helping…"

"I'm just teasing you. I suppose he's not so bad. And hey, you managed to rope Logan Huntzberger into a relationship, so nothing is impossible."

"And then he preceded to sleep with all his sister's friends."

"Okay well, Finn's sister is in Australia, and she's like fifteen, so all her friends are in Australia and also fifteen, so that's something you won't have to worry about."

"Are you trying to talk me into a date with Finn?"

"I think you need someone a little adventurous in your life. Or, in Finn's case, someone a lot adventurous. He's not too bad, if you can look past the binge drinking and strangeness and his compulsive disorder."

"He has a compulsive disorder?" Rory gaped at Tristan.

"Oh, I thought you knew… It is physically impossible for Finn to turn down a dare. And a hot girl. But mostly a dare. He once made out with my cousin because Colin dared him too."

"So?"

"So, my cousin's name is John."

"Oh god. I have the worst taste in men" Rory bemoaned and hid her head in her arms. "I think I need professional help."

"Not gonna argue that one, you did date that Sasquatch dude. Have you talked to your mother?"

Rory shook her head. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"Hey lovebirds" Colin's voice suddenly rang through their little "camp". "Get to work on breakfast, I'm hungry."

"I suggest you finally prove you actually have something between your legs and go find your own breakfast" Tristan yelled back with a smile.

"Oh what? You want me to hunt my own breakfast?" Colin sat down and fished out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He couldn't have looked more like a city slicker in that moment, wearing expensive slacks, a pink poloshirt and sunglasses.

"You look like a twat, Colin" Finn muttered as he walked past, wearing something a little more suited for outdoor life.

"You look like a gay ranger" Colin spat.

"You're only saying that because you want to sleep with me" Finn yelled over his shoulder as he walked to the car.

"Hey, where are you going" Tristan asked.

"To stock up, unless you were actually serious about that whole "catching your own breakfast" thing, in which case I think I'm just going home" Finn answered.

"Can you even drive" Rory asked. It was still early and Finn had passed out drunk last night.

"I find your concern touching, but also unnecessary and annoying" he said and got in the car.

Rory looked at Tristan. "You have to go with him!"

"I don't wanna sit in a car with that" he said with a laugh. "You go with him!"

"No!"

"Yes! Besides, I think you're the only one who can legally drive anywhere right now. Unless you really want to try your luck with whatever sick animal Colin manages to sneak up on?"

"I hate this" Rory muttered but got up anyways and ran over to catch Finn, just as he was about to open the car door. "How about I drive and you not get arrested?"

He rolled his eyes, but handed her the keys. "What would I do without girl-scout Gilmore?"

"You'd probably be in jail" Rory muttered and got in the car as well.

* * *

The car ride had been uncomfortably silent the half hour it took to find a convenient store. Finn had stared out the window and Rory had focused on driving.

"So, what do you think people want" Rory tentatively asked once in the store. The selection wasn't exactly great, but there were bread and eggs and some juice.

"Grab some eggs and bread, I'll get some junk for the drunks" Finn said, going the opposite way of her.

They met up at the counter and Finn paid for the food, which included donuts, chocolate and some sandwiches.

"Are we really not going to talk at all this weekend" Rory questioned, as Finn loaded the car.

"We're talking now, Gilmore" he pointed out, still not looking at her.

"You're calling me Gilmore."

"So?"

"You used to call me love."

"You made it pretty clear you're not my love, so I thought it would be inappropriate."

Rory didn't even know he knew that word. "You're being really unfair."

"Is that so?" He finally turned around and crossed his arm, waiting for her to elaborate.

"My boyfriend, who I loved, cheated on me. Not once, but several times, because he thought we were broken up, which, by the way, I was also told of by his sister, in the middle of thanksgiving dinner. I loved Logan, I still do. I can't turn off my feelings and yes, it was wrong of me to…. Take advantage of you like that, but you're being unfair by demanding me to just forget about Logan right away. I should be at home wallowing with my mother and sugar enough to put me in a coma and instead I am stuck out here, in the middle of nowhere, with you, who say mean things all the time and don't respect any of my feelings! Even if they are girly and pink! Please understand that this is really hard for me! I like you, but you're a drunken idiot who throws temper tantrums like a five year old!" Rory took a deep breath.

"Are you done" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Also, I think I might want to go out with you, if you ever were to ask me properly and not in the middle of… you know! But I would think you would prefer if we waited until I am completely over Logan."

"Done now?"

"Yeah, I think so." Rory gave her shoes a pointed stare.

"Great. Let's get back." Finn closed the boot of the car and got into the passenger's seat.

"What? That's it?" Rory stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes. You really shouldn't expect much from a drunken idiot who throws temper tantrums like a five year old."

"That's all you got from my rant?"

"No I also got that you are apparently still very confused about your feelings for Logan, maybe because he acts like you two are still together, but did you ever stop to think that maybe he acts that way because you keep sending him confusing signals."

"I do not."

"Oh you so do" he said and threw his head back in exasperation.

"How?"

"How? Maybe like going on a camping trip with all of _his_ friends, or still talking to him and going to the same parties and hanging out with the same people?"

"Stephanie invited me."

"Stephanie invited you because she thought you and Logan were still together."

Rory bit the inside of her lip to hold back tears. "Right, well maybe I should just stay here then, see if I can catch a bus back home."

"Please, the only thing you're gonna catch here is some outdated vd. Don't be a drama queen Gilmore, it doesn't suit you. Break up with Logan if you wanna break up with Logan, I don't even care anymore. If relationships are this hard I think I'm better off."

Rory just stared at him. Just last night he had been trying to force her to choose between him and Logan and now he had just announced he didn't care anyway because he had changed his mind about his feeling. "Great" she muttered and started the car.

* * *

"I need vodka!"

Stephanie looked up from her book. She was lying on her stomach on a blanket and reading a book on the Golden Age art she needed to finish for her class. "It's eleven. Where did you go anyway?"

"There's breakfast over at the fire" Rory said, gesturing with her head as Stephanie had chosen to lie down a little away from the tents, probably for privacy.

"Awesome, I was beginning to fear Colin wasn't joking about catching rabbits." She scoffed. "As if he could even catch a turtle." She got up. "Let's get some."

"Actually, I think I might just stay here."

"Rory, I love you, but this is beginning to be a little pathetic! If you're over Logan, tell him so. He'll be pissed, but eventually that'll vane. And if you like Finn, then show him."

"Except Finn just told me he didn't want a relationship anyway."

"Obviously he's lying to save face. You're not the only around here with feelings, Gilmore" Stephanie said and walked away, leaving Rory all by her self. She felt like Tristan was her only true friend right now, which said a lot about her current situation. Logan thought they were still together, Finn didn't want to be with her now, Stephanie was obviously not interested in her problems and Robert, Colin, Reagan and Daisy couldn't care less, she figured. Which pretty much left Tristan, who was now staring very pointedly at Stephanie's ass.

"Rory, are you okay?"

Rory shook herself out of her daze to look Reagan in the eyes. "Yeah, sorry, what?"

"I just asked if you wanted a sandwich before the boys eat them all."

"Oh right. Yes please."

Reagan gave her a big smile and handed her the sandwich. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah, just… Camping's not really my thing."

Reagan gave her a sympathetic look and nodded. "Camping is…" She furrowed her brows, looking for the right word. "Well, it'll be over tomorrow…"

* * *

The rest of the day Rory spent up against a tree, reading a book and taking notes. Stephanie and Daisy had gone looking for a lake to swim in, Colin and Robert went to ogle at them in their bathing suits, Tristan and Logan were sleeping and Finn and Reagan, as the two only athletic people in their group, had gone for a run. Together! Rory was almost sure you could hear her teeth grind together.

Around dinnertime they all gathered around the fire to eat something that Colin stubbornly claimed to be his own catch but looked suspiciously like store bought fish. At first Stephanie had wanted sushi, but seeing as no one knew how to make that and there was no rice or anything else, she was outnumbered by people who just wanted something to eat fast.

The fish wasn't too bad, all things considered, and there was bread and some vegetables to go with it, although Rory stayed clear of those. Afterwards they made smores and then Robert found his guitar.

"I want Finn to sing" Stephanie squealed with glee.

"No, I'm not wasting my talent on you losers" Finn said, emptying his beer.

"Come on, Finn" Reagan chimed in. "It's Steph's birthday and you're the only one who knows how to play."

"Hey" Robert said, smacking his cousin's shoulder. "I'm a rockstar!"

"You're an idiot" Logan laughed. "Come on Finn, just sing something, or else we're gonna have to listen to Stephanie nagging us all weekend."

"Fine, give me that" he said and Robert handed him the guitar. He cleared his throat and played the first couple of chords. "Hey there little red riding hood, I don't think little big girls should go walking in these spooky old woods alone."

All the boys chimed in with amused "oooouuuu's" after that, making everyone laugh.

He had a nice voice, Rory thought. Maybe a little rusty and definitely a little drunk, but it was nice. She didn't see him auditioning for American Idol or Strictly Come Singing With the Stars or whatever all those stupid shows were called, but for a campfire, it was pretty good.

"What full lips you have, they're sure to lure someone bad. So until you get to grandma's place, I think you ought to walk with me and be safe. I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on, until I'm sure that you've been shown that I can be trusted walking with you alone" he crooned on.

Stephanie gave Rory's shoulder a knowing bump and handed her a beer. "You ok?"

Rory shrugged. It didn't exactly take a genius to figure out that Finn was aiming the song at her. She was even wearing a red coat.

"Little red riding hood, I'd like to hold you if I could, but you might think I'm the big bad wolf so I won't."  
Another "oooooouuuuuu" from all the boys filled the air.

"What a big heart I have – the better to love you with. Little red riding hood, even bad wolves can be good. I'll try to keep satisfied, just to walk close by your side. Maybe you'll se things my way, before we get to grandma's place."

The song ended and they all cheered. "Finn, you're so amazing" Daisy cooed.

"Yes I am" he agreed.

"I have one" Reagan announced. Robert took charge of the guitar and started playing.

"Where does our love lie?" She sang in a clear voice. Stephanie and Daisy chimed in afterwards. "In the middle of nowhere. Will it soon pass me by? In the middle of nowhere. Baby, won't you tell me  
What am I to do? I'm in the middle of nowhere. Getting nowhere with you" she sang and stopped. "I can't remember anymore" she laughed. "Sorry."

Rory wasn't. She didn't exactly appreciate the soundtrack of this trip.

"We should totally play truth or dare now" Robert suggested, putting away the guitar.

"What are you, twelve" Tristan asked.

"I think it's a great idea" Stephanie said. "And seeing as I'm the birthday girl, I decide. Hm, Reagan, truth or dare."

"Hold up just a minute, Vanderbilt" Logan said. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Truth" Reagan yelled before anyone could say anything else and thus it was that they started a game of truth and dare.

"Alright. Reagan, is it true you had a three month relationship with a psych major named Lola from Germany?"

"No" she said, much to the boys' disappointment. "It was five months and her name was Magda."

"Reagan, you are officially my new favourite person" Colin said and handed her a bear.

"Daisy, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Alright, I dare you to moon the German tourists we met earlier."

"Now?"

"Tomorrow" Reagan said. "When you're sober."

"Alright." Daisy gave them all a big smile. "Robert?"

"Definitely truth!"

"Why did you really break up with Jane?"

"She had hairy breast" Robert said. "Rory, truth or dare?"

"Truth… I think…" Rory wasn't sure either was a safe choice.

"Do you like Tristan?"

"No" she said honestly, almost per reflects.

"Well gee, Gilmore, twist the knife why don't you" Tristan said with a smirk.

"Sorry" she muttered, trying not to blush too much. "Um, Colin, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm not afraid of you" he said.

Rory wracked her brain for something truly evil. "Okay, I dare you to make out with Logan!"

"What's the penalty" Colin asked.

"Making out with Finn" Stephanie said, almost bursting with laughter. "Great one, Rory."

"Fine, I take Finn!"

"What? No thank you, I don't want syphilis" Finn said, jumping out of the way when Colin lunged at him. "Get away from me, you mouth rapist!" Colin started chasing Finn around the camp while the others laughed.

"I think that means it's my turn" Logan announced. They could hear Colin scream in the distance and some scuffling, but none of them felt like going checking on them. "Rory, truth or dare?"

"I just went!"

"Truth or dare" Logan repeated.

"Fine, dare."

"I dare you to kiss Finn" he said and something in his eyes made Rory feel uncomfortable.

"He's not here right now" Rory pointed out.

"You can kiss me" Stephanie offered and before Rory could protest, Stephanie had leaned over and planted a wet one on her. "Better than Paris?"

"Definitely" Rory muttered, still feeling a little shocked.

"Please, elaborate" Tristan begged.

"Did we just miss Stephanie kissing Rory" Colin asked loudly, as he stumbled out behind a bush.

"Where's Finn" Robert asked.

"I don't know, he got away from me around the lake. He's deceptively fast" Colin said as he sat down.

"Maybe you're just deceptively slow, Colin" Tristan pointed out.

"Shut your pie hole, jarhead. If you're so fast, you go chase him." He looked at Rory and Stephanie. "Could you do it again?"

"No!" Both Stephanie and Rory said at the same time.

"Fine, I think I will" Tristan suddenly said and stood up.

"Will what" Robert asked.

"I'll go find Finn before he chats up those German tourists." He tipped and imaginary hat and was off.

"Logan, truth or dare" Stephanie said.

"It's not your turn" Logan replied.

"So? I'm the birthday girl, it's always my turn."

"Fine Truth."

"Are you seeing someone right now?" Stephanie gave Rory a knowing wink.

"Yes" he said, just as Rory said "no".

"What? Oh come on Rory, I thought we put that behind us" Logan said with an exasperated sigh.

"We did. Along with our relationship" she pointed out. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to be with you anymore. You treated me like crap, you broke up with me through your sister and you slept with all her friends!"

"That is not true, I slept with maybe three of them and I think you're overreacting."

"I don't care. We're through! And I'm already seeing someone else" she lied.

"What? Who?"

"None of your business. We can be friends if…"

"The hell we can! If we're not together, why did you come on this stupid camping trip?"

"Because I invited her" Stephanie said. "Rory is our friend, with or without you. To be honest, I think I prefer her without you!"

"Fine, you can have her" Logan angrily said and got up and walked away.

"I found him" Tristan announced, just as Logan almost flew past him and Finn in rage. "Did I say something?"

"Rory broke up with him. Again" Reagan said.

"Oh." Tristan looked at the spot Logan had been just a few moments before. "Should someone go talk to him?"

Everybody in the group looked at each other. "I vote Robert" Colin yelled and they all concurred, forcing Robert to get up and go look for Logan.

Finn was just about sit down, when Colin attacked him. "There! I did it" Colin yelled triumphantly

"Oh god, I feel so violated" Finn moaned, still lying on the ground.

"I'm beginning to like this camping" Tristan smirked and sat down next to Rory. "So, now that you're single, maybe we should…"

Rory held up her hand. "Hold your horses, DuGrey. Remember what we talked about?"

"Can't blame a guy for trying. Isn't that right, Finn?"

"I suppose not" Finn said and gave Tristan a calculated stare. "Although it wouldn't be very friendly to get your freak on with Logan's ex."

"Did you just say "get your freak on"?" Stephanie snorted. "You're such a dork, Finn, you just need some glasses."

"There is nothing wrong with wearing glasses" Finn grumpily stated and opened another beer. "In fact, I have it on good authority they make me look cute."

"Just what every guy wants to hear" Tristan laughed.

"Logan says he's not coming back as long as Gilmore is here" Robert stated as he returned to the fire.

"Then he's gonna have to wait a long time" Reagan said in a determined way. "I like Rory a lot better than I like him."

"Why is he acting like this" Stephanie asked, clearly annoyed.

"Gee, maybe because his girlfriend just dumped him in front of his friends. One of which she actually went on a date with" Colin pointed out and suddenly noticed Tristan and Rory sharing a look and Finn staring at his shoes. "What?"

"Nothing" Tristan muttered.

"Yeah, and that date we went on? It was Finn's birthday party and she dumped me for Logan later in the evening" Robert said. "But you looked hot."

"Thanks" Rory said.

"That was such a weird night" Stephanie said, thinking back the party.

"I actually have a confession" Reagan said, looking at Stephanie. Rory noticed Colin started to fidget a little in his seat. "I slept with Colin after the party."

"What?" Stephanie flew out of her seat, making her beer splash all over Rory. "Why did you do that? You knew I liked him!"

"I only did it because I knew you were seeing Tristan behind his back" Reagan defended, also standing up.

"I was not!"

"Please, don't drag me into this" Tristan said.

"You slept with Stephanie" Colin asked.

"Of course not" Tristan said, but his eyes wavered.

"I thought you said" Rory started to say.

"Gilmore, now would be a good time to shut up" Tristan growled. "Listen, nothing happened!"

"Please, I saw the pictures from Christmas break" Reagan snorted.

"WHAT?" Stephanie's voice was reaching a high-pitched level.

"Wait, this is true" Colin asked, also getting up.

"I swear, it only happened once, and I was so drunk" Stephanie started.

"You were not that drunk" Tristan yelled.

Rory looked on in horror as the four people started to yell and then Robert got in the middle of it all, saying he saw Stephanie texting someone at the party and Daisy seemed completely unaware of what was happening around her. Rory almost squealed in surprise as someone pulled her into a standing position and started walking away, still holding onto her arm. "What are you doing?"

"Removing ourselves from a very ugly situation" Finn said, still walking. "We don't need to get in the middle of their shit."

"Is it true?"

"Yes."

"But I thought…."

Finn shrugged. "Sometimes, people do stupid things.

Rory looked over her shoulder to see the five of them yelling at each other.

Finn stopped in front of one of the cars. "Where is Logan?"

"I don't know" Rory replied. "Is it important right now?"

"Yes."

"Why? You two want to sit and talk about how much I suck?"

Finn rolled his eyes as he leaned up against Colin's car. "Because I don't want him to hear what I'm about to say. I lied, ok? Earlier to day… I lied. I like you, although you seem almost incapable of having a good time, shutting up or giving someone a chance once you've made up your mind."

"Is this supposed to make me…"

"Stop!" Finn gave her a heated stare. "It's my turn now! I like you, a lot, in fact. I feel like shit because Logan was lucky enough to notice you first, but there's nothing I can do about that now. I know you think I'm some kind of perpetual drunk, but I am also a very nice guy. Or, I can be. I can be nice and take you out for burgers and pizza instead of sushi and foie gras and crap like that, and I can not sleep with all my sister's friends! You just have to give me a chance."

"I'm still going to need some time to get distance from Logan."

Finn shrugged. "Fine, take your time. I'll be spending the summer at home anyway."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, that's my way of saying I'll be in Australia for the summer with my family and when we meet up in the fall, hopefully Logan will be nothing but a distant memory and you'll want to go out with me."

"What if you meet someone in the summer" Rory asked.

He gave her a smile, one of the rare real smiles Finn would sometimes display. "Then you'll just have to chase me around, I guess. But don't worry too much. I'll be spending the summer interning at my father's company. The only chicks I'll meet will be lunch lady Doris and my father's obese secretary Laris."

"So next semester, huh?"

"Next semester I am going to ask you out and you are going to say yes. Deal?"

"I guess so."

"I sweeten the pot a little for you" he said and the smile turned into a devilish grin as he fished something out of his pocket.

"Is that?"

"Colin's keys? I do believe it is! Wanna go home?"

"So bad" Rory said with a relieved sigh.

"Get your stuff, then were gone" Finn said.

"I think I might love you" Rory said as she returned to the car with her bag.

"All the birds do" Finn said in a over the top English accent and got into the car.

"Won't the others be really angry at us?"

"Really Gilmore, do you even care right now? I can tell you exactly how this is going to play out: Colin and Tristan will get into a fight, in which Colin will have his ass pretty much handed to him. Stephanie will make up with Reagan and when she gets home she'll tell everybody that Reagan slept with Robert…"

"But they're cousins…"

"Exactly" Finn said with a raised eyebrow. "Stephanie will pretend like she never slept with Tristan, leaving him brokenhearted all over again and eventually, Colin will forgive her because he knows he'll never be able to do better. Daisy will be distracted by something shiny and Robert will fall asleep."

"You're right. Please drive!"

"Your wish is my command" Finn said with a smile. "That goes for other aspects of our relationship as well…. Just so you know."

"I'll keep that in mind" Rory promised.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: No, I am, in fact, not dead... I'm really sorry about my neglect of this story, but I have been crazy busy with my exam and now that it's finally over I can breathe again (if any of you should be wondering, I did quite well... Not that I like to brag or anything, just saying...). So, I think it's about high time I paid this story some attention.  
As always, your lovely reviews are just that: lovely! I can't thank your enough for your kind words and encouragement. It truly means the world to me that you take the time to leave a review and it definitely makes me want to write more, so keep 'em coming and I'll do the same with the updates!**

* * *

**A dinner and a show**

"You look fuzzy" Rory complained, as she adjusted her own web cam.

"Bad connection" Finn said with a shrug.

"Where are you?"

Finn turned and looked at his surroundings. "Pretty much the outback."

"You're kidding?" He shook his head. "You're not. Why?"

"Well, after a week of nonstop fighting with my parents, I decided I needed a break."

"You went camping?" Rory had to bite her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"No, this is a very manly survival trip out in the Australian outback."

"You've brought your computer! And I can see the delivery pizza behind you!"

"Still, it's very manly and rural! There are dangerous animals out here; snakes, spiders… Dingoes!"

"Yes you should be careful around those babysnatchers."

"So, what's up, love?"

"I kinda have a request."

"As long as it doesn't involve me taking over some kind of family company, I'm sure we'll be able to reach an agreement."

"I want you to meet my family."

"Your family" he repeated.

"Yeah. My mom and my grandparents. I know you'll be back at campus on Wednesday, so I was thinking maybe you could join me for Friday night dinner?"

"Are you sure? Maybe I could just take over a family company instead?"

"Finn…. This is important to me. I want you to meet them."

"Oh love, I've met them! And that didn't exactly go over too well, in case you forgot?"

She had, actually, but now she remembered the party where Finn had emptied her grandfather's entire bar and then written a very naughty "poem" on the wall with permanent marker. And of course he had signed it too. "Right. Well, I'm sure it won't be too bad. Just, don't recite any poems, especially ones you've written yourself."

"You're killing the art, love" he said and lit up a cigarette.

"Seriously" she asked in regards to the cigarette.

"Much like Logan's dear mom, I'm a stress smoker."

"Charming. So you'll do it?"

"I don't know, love. I'm not sure it would be healthy for our relationship. Not to mention my own actual health!"

"Please Finn."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine! But I'm not wearing a tux!"

Rory smiled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Love, the connection really is quite awful, I'll call you in a couple of days, yeah?"

"Sounds good. Give my regards to the dingoes!"

* * *

"Emily, why are you lurking in the window sill?"

Emily almost jumped when Richard appeared behind her. "I am not lurking. I'm merely… observing."

"And what are you observing" he asked and walked over to the bar to make sure they had everything to make drinks.

"Rory is bringing her new boyfriend."

"Yes, I am aware."

"Well, I just wanted to have a look at him…"

"I believe _that_ is lurking" Richard pointed out. "Why are you so eager to see him?"

"Honestly Richard, I can't believe you're not! She broke up with Logan to be with this boy, is it wrong for me to ensure he is worthy of her."

"Certainly not" Richard said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "But I have a feeling this boy is just a phase. I talked to Mitchum yesterday; apparently Logan is doing all he can to win her back. And she hasn't introduced this new boy to Lorelai either."

That made Emily smile. She only wanted the best for her granddaughter and she felt like the best was Logan. "Oh the girls are here" she said, as the old jeep rolled into the driveway. "And they have company."

Richard leaned over Emily to look out into the driveway, where Lorelai had just parked the jeep and another car rolled up beside it. "Well, whoever he is, he certainly travels in style. That's an Aston Martin" Richard noted.

* * *

"Outback Jack is following us" Lorelai snickered, as she noticed an expensive looking car follow the jeep.

"Please don't call him that" Rory muttered, feeling her cheeks warming up. She had been having some serious doubts about this night now that it was here.

"Why?"

"Because it embarrasses me!"

"So?"

"Just be nice tonight, please? I think this is really hard for Finn."

Lorelai snorted. "It should be, I saw that poem. If he does even half of those things to you…"

"Mom!"

Lorelai turned the car and drove into the elder Gilmore's driveway, closely followed by Finn's car. They all got out at the same time and Rory suddenly looked like her eyes might pop out of her head. "What happened?"

Finn made a face and awkwardly patted his bandaged forehead. "I um… had an accident." He tilted his head a little. "That required stitches."

Lorelai sized up her daughter's new boyfriend. Well, new was probably not the correct term. They had been together for some time now, apparently, although Lorelai had never been properly introduced to him. He was taller than Logan and leaner built, she figured, with dark unruly hair and even though he was wearing a designer suit (which he had chosen to match with a pink tie) and driving an expensive car, he looked more like someone who would hang out on the beach all day.

"What did you do" Rory almost growled. She was experiencing some serious flashbacks to the time she had brought Jess for Friday night dinner.

Finn was looking more and more embarrassed by the minute, as he shuffled his feat like a small boy who had been caught doing something naughty. "I bodyslammed some cliffs when I went surfing this Monday."

"Oh my god, are you okay" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, just got some nasty cuts, is all." He gave Rory a crooked smile. "Sorry." She just rolled her eyes. "I'm Finn, by the way" he said, offering Lorelai his hand.

"I gathered. I'm the mother of this usually very mellow tempered specimen."

"Are you all just going to stand out there all night" Emily's frosty tone interrupted them and they all jumped in surprise. "Sorry mom" Lorelai muttered and they all hurried inside.

"Dear lord, what happened to you" Emily asked the tall boy standing behind Rory, looking somewhat sheepish.

"Hit my head" he said.

"Grandma, this is my boyfriend Finn" Rory introduced. "Finn, these are my grandparents, Emily and Richard."

"I believe we have met" Emily said and gave Finn the patented Emily stare. "How's your _poetry_ these days?"

Finn gave his feet another look and Lorelai took pity on him. "You look good mom, have you had some work done?"

"Excuse me?"

They all walked to the sofas and sat down.

"Drink, Finn" Richard asked.

He was about to reply with a "scotch please", but one look from Rory made him change his mind. "I'll just have some water, thank you." He smiled a little. "I'll be driving home later."

"That is some car you have out there" Richard commented, handing him a glass of water and gave the girls their usual beverage of choice. "How does a young man such as yourself come to own an Aston Martin."

"Would you believe me if I told you I won it in a poker game" Finn said. Lorelai laughed, but Rory shook her head, indicating it wasn't a joke.

"So mom, are we just having drinks tonight" Lorelai asked.

"No, we're waiting for our last guest" Emily said.

Lorelai and Rory both looked around. "Who are we missing?" Before Emily could answer, the doorbell rang again and then Christopher entered.

"Christopher, so glad you could join us" Emily almost cooed and got up to greet him.

Lorelai and Rory wore matching looks of shock, while Finn just looked confused. He had no idea who this Christopher was.

"Dad" Rory said in a small tone and got up to greet him again. The word _dad_ made Finn choke in his water. He was pretty sure he hadn't agreed to meet the dad as well.

"Hey Lor" Christopher said and gave her a hug.

"Chris. What a surprise" Lorelai said and gave her mother a look.

"Well, I only felt it was right to have Christopher here as well when we're meeting Rory's boyfriend."

Christopher looked around the room and noticed a rather perplexed looking Finn. "I guess that's you."

"Me?"

"The boyfriend."

"Right…" Finn gave Rory a nervous look. "That would be me, yes."

"Is he always…." Lorelai whispered.

"I swear, usually he's able to form sentences" Rory whispered back.

"You okay" Christopher asked with a look at the bandage.

"Yeah, hit some rocks with my head."

"Yeah? Why?"

"My surfboard made a run for it."

Christopher laughed. "Is that your car outside?"

"Yeah" Finn said and sat down again, as Richard handed Christopher a drink.

"Nice! That's a Vanquish, isn't it?"

"So Chris, how've you been" Lorelai interrupted.

"Fine, you?"

"Oh fine…" She was just about to fly into one of her rants when the maid announced that the dinner was ready and they all got up to follow her.

"So Finn, what is it that you do" Emily asked over the salad.

He gave Rory a sideways glance. She hadn't told them they went to school together?

"Finn goes to Yale, like me" Rory said.

"Really? Do you know Logan, Rory's ex-boyfriend" Emily asked. "Logan Huntzberger?"

Lorelai snorted into her salad at Emily's tone. "Yeah, he's actually a friend of mine" Finn said, catching on where Emily was going with this; she obviously didn't like that Rory and Logan had broken up. He wondered if she would feel the same way if she knew Logan had pretty much slept with the entire female population at his sister's wedding, the sister excluded.

"Oh. How nice. Logan is going to take over his father's company when he graduates, I believe" Emily noted, ignoring her daughter's loud snorts.

"Yes, so I've heard" Finn said.

"Will you be taking over something when you graduate" Richard asked.

"Dad" Lorelai said appalled. "Don't answer that."

"What? I just want to know if this boy, who is obviously making a play for my granddaughter, has any future options."

"Seriously, don't answer that" Lorelai said in a stern tone. "That's none of your business, dad!"

"I don't think it's an unreasonable request to know if he will be able to support Rory" Emily chimed in.

"Emily, I'm sure he'll be fine" Christopher interjected. "He drives an Aston Martin!"

"I don't need to be supported" Rory spoke up.

"He says he won it in a poker game. If that's his means of support, then I have doubts about his future" Emily said in a stern tone.

"Richard, I heard from McKinley that you were trying to land Bruce Morgan as I client" Christopher threw out there as a way to distract everyone from Finn's future.

"Yes, I have been trying to get in touch with him for some time now. Ever since he fired Cullan. His American branch would be quite the catch."

"He's a tough nail, I've heard" Christopher mentioned. "It's not going to be easy to make him an offer he'll accept."

"Who is this Morgan person" Lorelai asked.

"He's a very wealthy business man who owns, among other things a rather large chain of hotels and restaurants around the world. Mostly Europe, but he has a very lucrative American branch and he recently fired his insurance company."

"Word is he's also a bit of a dick" Christopher added.

Rory noted Finn looking even more uneasy now. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… If you want, sir" Finn said to Richard, "I'll give him your number in the morning,"

"Excuse me?" All eyes turned to Finn.

"Bruce Morgan, if you'd like. I can't make any promises though, my father prefers to go his own ways."

"Your father?" Richard looked like his eyes might fall out their sockets. "Bruce Morgan is your father?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, why didn't you just say so? Oh this is marvellous, I would be delighted if you'd give him my number, feel free to make the call right away."

"Richard, we're having dinner" Emily chided.

"I'll give him a call in the morning, I promise" Finn said.

"Although I guess I might just make you a proposition as well, as I am sure you'll be next in line to take over the reins." Richard smiled at his own fortune.

"Dad, you did not just offer to make Rory's boyfriend a proposition" Lorelai said with a fake gasp.

"Lorelai" Emily warned.

Finn gave Rory a look. He had tried to work up the courage to tell her earlier that week, but he hadn't really found the right time to ask her to move into an off campus flat with him, as he would be staying in the country for at least another year and wanted something of his own. Also, he was really sick of waking up to the sight of Colin walking around naked in his sleep. "Actually. I won't be taking over the company, my sister will."

"Is that so? Why?" The disappointment was just as clear as the previous excitement had been.

"I'm currently pre-med and I plan to pursue that. My parents have been, well, less than supportive in my choices so far, but we have reached a deal and my sister is hard at work on her degree in corporative law, so she'll be a great asset to the company."

"Your parents doesn't support pre-med? Wow" Christopher said. "My dad would have bought me an island if I had ever shown that kind of ambition. Sorry about the dick comment."

"It's fine, my father can be quite…" Finn wrinkled his brows, searching for a word that didn't sound so much like "fucktard". "Abrasive at times. He takes pride in it, I believe."

Emily was still trying to find a grimace that would fit the situation. "Well, pre-med is a very fine choice" she finally managed to get out.

"It really is" Lorelai chimed in, feeling bad for this poor boy, who apparently shared her knack of disappointing parents. "So, Rory tells me you're a surfer" she said, trying to turn the conversation to something a little lighter than disapproving fathers and insurance companies.

"Yeah, growing up in Sydney…" He shrugged a little. "Not surfing was never an option."

"Are you good" Christopher asked.

"Well, clearly" Finn said, gesturing to his bandaged forehead, "I could be better, but I have spent some time with the pipe waves in Hawaii and I can hold my own."  
"I always wanted to learn how to surf" Richard suddenly said. "What" he asked, when they all stared at him. "It looks like it's very amusing."

"It is. If you're in Sydney one day I'd be happy to give you a lesson" Finn said with a smirk.

"Richard, I don't think that's a very good idea. Think about your heart."

"Surfing is actually very good for you" Christopher said. "Have you taught Rory?"

"Sadly, Rory seems to be under the impression that surfing might be dangerous. Can't imagine why."

The rest of the dinner went by a lot easier, now that Emily and Richard knew that Finn was a trustfund child as well. He still wasn't Logan, but he would do. Lorelai made a run for it almost as soon as she had emptied her cup of coffee.

"So…. We have a very busy day tomorrow" she said and yawned demonstratively.

"Is that so" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow that told Lorelai she had been caught.

"Yeah, we want to show Finn around in Stars Hollow" Rory said with a smile.

Christopher laughed at that. "Oh you'll be a hit, I bet! What with the accent and all…"

"Yeah we'll have to fight of Babette and Miss Patty with sticks" Lorelai said. "You should stay… That is, if you don't have to get back to Boston?"

"No, I'm free. And you know how I love Al's Pancakehouse."

"Great" Rory smiled.

"Yeah…. Great" Finn said, albeit a lot less enthusiastically. He wasn't really looking forward to a weekend with _both_ Rory's parents and the crazy residents of Stars Hollow.

* * *

"And that concludes our tour" Lorelai summarized, as they entered the kitchen again. She had just finished a tour of the house with Finn trailing dutifully behind her.

"You can sleep on the couch, if that's ok?"

He quickly nodded. "It's fine."

"Okay, I'll have Rory find some sheets for you and stuff like that. So just make yourself at home and… This is weird, right?"

"So weird" he agreed. "But it means a lot to Rory that I get along with you, so…" He made a face. "I love sleeping on couches."

"You're a horrible liar, but I appreciate the effort" Lorelai said. She still wasn't sure if she truly liked this boy that had complete swept her daughter of her feet. He was sarcastic and brooding, but also a lot more easygoing than Logan had ever been and he truly did put a smile on Rory's face. And that was important.

* * *

Lorelai woke up in the early hours of the morning, hearing a strange noise. She knew it couldn't be Rory or Christopher, who could both sleep through a small nuclear war and usually needed help waking up in the morning.

Lorelai slowly walked down the stairs, listening for any signs of an intruder, but was somewhat put to ease when she heard a couple of swearwords exclaimed in an accent. The kitchen door was open and she trotted through the kitchen to find out exactly what Finn was doing… She looked at the clock… at five thirty in the morning.

"Hello."

"Oh shit" Finn hissed and toppled of the small table he had been sitting on, obviously smoking.

"You're smoking!"

"Yes…" He looked at the now discarded cigarette. "Sorry, it's a horrible habit, I know…"

"You're pre-med and you're smoking?" Lorelai had to smile at that.

"Yeah well…." He shrugged and Lorelai suddenly noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"And you have a tattoo…."

"Yeah…" He sat down again. "Guess I'm not exactly what you had in mind when you pictured the perfect boyfriend for your daughter."

"Well no… Not exactly" Lorelai said, closing the kitchen door behind her and leaning on the rail opposite him. "I just…" Lorelai made a face. "She's growing up, I get that, but you're a trustfund baby and you drive an Aston Martin that you won in a poker game and you smoke and have a tattoo…"

"I have five, actually…"

"Oh gods…" She took a deep breath. "Why are you up?"

"Still on Sydney time. It always takes about a week to get used to it."

"Listen, I'm really sorry about the things we said about your father, I'm sure…"

"I've heard it all and worse before, so don't apologise. My dad likes having a rep for being a hard ass, makes him feel all macho."

"I know what it's like, having all these expectations thrust upon you… Sorry."

He half smirked. "Don't be, I got my way in the end. Had to threaten to move to Russia and become a male escort, but…"

"Really? That worked?"

"I'm sad to say my mother is not the brightest. You can pull her tail on almost anything, bless her heart. But my dad loves her, so he usually does what she tells him. It's strange, but it works, I suppose. Besides, I'm not really the corporate type. I'll let Logan have the honours."

"I don't know, he seemed pretty reluctant" Lorelai said.

"He'll give in eventually. Mitchum is a dick, but he knows Logan is a complete slacker and if he doesn't push him he'll just be like one of those Kardashians, famous for doing nothing." He picked up the cigarette. "Do you mind?"

Lorelai made a face. "Does Rory know you smoke?"

"Seeing as I usually smell like an Irish bar, it's pretty hard not to notice. She's trying to get me to quit."

"What's going on" a yawning Christopher suddenly interrupted them.

"Nothing. Why are you up" Lorelai asked, as Christopher rubbed his eyes and sat down on the small patio.

"Well, why are _you _up?"

"Jetlag" Finn said.

"And I heard him sneaking around" Lorelai said.

"You too? I heard when he crashed of the couch and again when he snuck out of Rory's room."

Lorelai tilted her head at Finn. "Seriously? Is it that you _want_ me to hate you?"

Finn blushed a little. "Sorry."

"Oh hey, is that a tattoo" Christopher asked. "That looks really cool."

Finn gave Lorelai a look; he certainly hadn't expected that kind of reaction from Rory's father.

"Ignore him, he's horrible in the 'responsible parent' role" Lorelai said. "So five?"

"Five" Finn nodded. "But two of them are really really stupid and I plan to get them removed."

"Come on, Lor, give the guy a chance. Lord knows we did stupid things when we were younger" Christopher interjected.

"You don't have any kids, do you" Lorelai suddenly asked.

"Uh, not that I know of" Finn said.

"Good… And don't do drugs either" Lorelai added.

Finn opened his mouth, but shut it again. If Rory hadn't told her parents about his love of liquor, maybe he shouldn't either. He doubted it would earn him any brownie points.

"Lor, he's a med-student and he's obviously crazy about our daughter. I don't know what more you want from her boyfriend?"

"I also have a lot of money… If you were wondering?" Finn received another pointed stare from Lorelai. "But you probably weren't, so that… It's fine…."

"I get it, I really do" Lorelai said. "You're all grown up and exciting and you have an accent and tattoos and you dress funny… I get what Rory sees in you, but she's my daughter, and I need you to get that I only want the best for her."

"I get that" Finn said. "But I also know that I make her happy. And that's the most important thing, right?"

"I suppose so" Lorelai said with a small pout.

"Of course it is" Christopher said with a smile. "Hey, I'll come visit you guys in Australia, you can teach me to how to surf."

Lorelai slapped him over the head. "Don't be that dorky dad that follows his daughter around."

"Oh my god, what are you all doing up so early" Rory muttered and stepped outside. "It's like six in the morning."

"Well, Finn couldn't sleep… And then I couldn't sleep…"

"And then I couldn't sleep" Christopher finished Lorelai's sentence.

"Why are you not wearing a shirt" Rory asked with furrowed brows.

"It would appear to be because you're wearing it for him" Lorelai pointed out.

"Oh… Right" Rory said, blushing.

"Finn was just entertaining us with funny stories about his smoking and tattoos" Lorelai said with a small smirk. Rory gave Finn a panicked look.

Lorelai sighed. It would take some time, but she would get used to Finn. He was right about making Rory happy. She wasn't having emotional breakdowns every other week, like when she was with Logan, and she was as dedicated as ever to her education, which was important. She was also breaking out of her shell and trying new things. And if one of those new things just so happened to be a quirky Australian smoker with tattoos and a trustfund, Lorelai would just have to deal with it. Because he was good for Rory, no matter what his own flaws were. "Come on, I think Luke's open now. We could use some pancakes and bacon."

* * *

**Another A/N: Okay, so a little short and rather pointless, but I'm currently working on something that involves Vegas, rubber ducks and wedding rings... Oh, and while I've always refused to hold a story hostage for reviews, I would just like to point out that your reviews always make me work a little faster... Just saying... So, now that I have shamelessly advocated my addiction to reviews, I'll move on and promise to do better with the updates. I have absolutely no plans for the summer (pathetic, I know), so I'll just be sitting at home writing, I think. I hope you all have an awesomely amazing summer, though.  
xo Anne **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so first of, let me just say I really really wanted to post this earlier, but then a lot of things happened all at once. What was first supposed to be an intimate gathering of people for my mother's birthday quickly got out of hand and turned into something resembling a circus, so I've spent the last few days at home, trying to help with everything (and clinging onto my sanity). I hope you'll accept my sincerest apology for shamelessly promoting my story and making you review, just to completely fall back on my promise for a swift update, but as some of you probably know; when faced with the combined forces of one's family, one is often left powerless! Or something like that.**

**So, let me just respond to your kind words and then you can get on with the story!**

**Just me 33333: **Not quite as soon as promised, but I hope you'll like it anyway

**liferscove2118: **I totally and shamelessly plugged my own story, you are absolutely right, but like you said, it worked. I'm glad you liked it, though and thank you for the review. I hope you'll enjoy this one as well.

**Lea: **Loving that you're loving it! Thank you so much!

**Dcj: **I know my updates have been like mind-blowingly slow, but thank you for being patient with me. Hope you'll find this one funny as well.

**Curley-Q: **I'll probably write something at some point featuring Finn in Stars Hollow, but for now you'll have to settle for this.

**Problem Child1: **As I am quite a fan or your work, your kind words definitely humble me. Thank you so much. I would love to read a story about Colin sleepwalking naked! No wait, that sounded wrong…..

**KallianaCorus: **I added a little extra rubberduck just for you. Hope you like it. There will probably be a chapter with Finn in Stars Hollow at some point. I'm already thinking about Miss Patty and her toxic punch and all the shenanigans Finn can come up with while there.

**Diavoloduchessa: **Not my favourite either, but I figured it was better than nothing. Thanks for the review!

**Lauramelinda: **Thank you so much, this kind of praise really warms my heart. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Ok, almost at the end of the rant now (if you stayed with me for this long, your attention span is so much better than mine!). Generally speaking, all your reviews and kind words are amazing! I can't say how much it means to me that you both take the time to read this silly little story (which is not even an actual story), but also leave a comment for me. I think the next chapter is gonna be the continuation of chapter 5: An American student in Sydney, but I won't make any promises on when I'm gonna upload it, simply because I know how fickle my mind tends to be and I don't want to make promises I might not keep. I will promise to do my best to upload quickly, though. Also, a disclaimer: I own nothing but an overactive imagination and way too much time on my hands. Also, I have no beta, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Waking up in Vegas**

The best way to describe the pounding currently going on her head was to compare it to elephants square dancing. Lots and lots of pounding going on, horrible and painful pounding like she had never experienced before.

"Oh god" Rory groaned and gently opened one eye. "Oh god!"

"Mind keeping it down, love? I'm dying over here!"

She recognized that voice, but it did nothing to soothe her. "Oh _god_!"

"You heard the man, shut up Gilmore" Colin's sour voice scolded her.

"Shut up Colin" Stephanie moaned.

Rory looked around. The room they had rented was completely trashed and it looked like people had just slept where they had passed out drunk. Stephanie was lying in an armchair, hugging a rubber duck. Colin had passed out at the piano. Rory could remember that he had tried to convince them all that he was a child prodigy like Mozart. On top of the piano was Lenny, who had tried to pull a Michelle Pfeiffer but failed miserably (partly because Colin had proved himself to be anything but a child prodigy like Mozart). He had apparently fallen asleep still wearing the red dress he had stolen out of Kennedy's trunk. Reagan and her sister, Kennedy, were sleeping on the couch. Kennedy was snoring lightly and wearing Lenny's tux. Rory looked around the room in horror. What the hell had happened last night?

* * *

"_Okay, every time someone says 'black, 21' you have to drink a shot" Stephanie yelled and handed Rory a shot of tequila._

"_That's ridiculous" Finn had interjected. "That way it will be hours before we're drunk. How about drinking whenever anyone bet?"_

"_Finn, you're already drunk" Kennedy pointed out and flicked her long blonde mane over her shoulder._

"_Fine, suit yourselves. As if I care" Finn stated and emptied his shot, before stealing Rory's and walking off._

"_Someone should probably follow him" Rory said, looking a little worried._

"_Great, thanks for volunteering" Robert said and pushed her in the direction Finn had just wandered off to._

"_Finn? Fiiiinn" Rory called out, trying to catch his attention._

"_You look like you need this." Finn had popped up beside her with a glass of champagne._

"_Thanks" she said, feeling pretty miserable while he downed the first glass. She wasn't sure this trip had been such a great idea on second thought._

* * *

"Oh god" Rory muttered again, as she leaned over the toilet bowl. She had not thrown up like this since she had gotten food poisoning from Al's chilli king prawns.

"Hey Rory, are you ok… OW" Stephanie suddenly yelled outside the bathroom. "Colin, that hurt!"

"SHUT! UP!" Colin growled.

Rory flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth. She groggily exited the bathroom. The room still looked the same. Finn was sprawled out on the heart shaped bed she had apparently shared with him and Logan was half-sitting in a window sill, snoring lightly.

"Are you okay" Stephanie asked in a lower tone.

"No! What happened last night?"

"I have no idea" Stephanie said, also looking a little sick. "I don't even remember coming back to the room. Or Lenny putting on that dress. When did he do that?"

"A more important question is _why_" Robert muttered and pushed past Stephanie. "If you're done puking, Gilmore, some of us would like to use the bathroom."

"Yeah sure, go ahead" Rory said, moving away before he could throw up on her.

"My kingdom for a burger" Finn suddenly shouted, sitting up in the bed. He furrowed his brows and scratched his head. "Where are we?"

"Vegas, Finn" Stephanie said.

"Oh. Ok." He fell back in the bed and a few moments later he was snoring as well.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Bad" Rory said, sitting down on a barstool. "Like, really horribly bad. And my back really hurts."

"Yeah? Did you hit it last night?"

"I don't know."

"Here, let me look" Stephanie said and Rory turned a little and let her pull up her shirt. "Oh… Oh god!"

"What" Rory asked. "What is it?"

"Oh god… It's… Oh god…"

"Stop saying that! What is it?"

"You better look for yourself" Stephanie said and led her over to a mirror.

Rory twisted around in order to get a better look. "Oh god! There's a tattoo on my back! Stephanie! There's a tattoo on my back!"

"Yeah" Stephanie said, looking like she wasn't sure whether she should laugh or cry.

"How the hell did I get a tattoo on my back?"

"I don't know, I can barely remember the evening."

"Oh god! Oh _god_!"

"Well, Rory you just have to look at it on the bright side. It's not a bad tattoo. Look, it's a pretty butterfly!"

"Why the hell would I want a butterfly tattooed on my back" Rory almost screamed.

"Seriously, are you dense? Shut up" Colin repeated from the piano.

"Colin! I have a tattoo on my back! A _tattoo_! I don't care if you're hungover" Rory screamed and threw Stephanie's rubber duck at him. "_YOU_ shut up!"

"Geesh Ace, calm down" Logan muttered and tumbled off the windowsill. "It's just a tattoo."

"_Just a tattoo"_ Rory hissed in a tone that was almost so high only dogs would be able to hear it. "_Just a tattoo?_"

"Obviously not the right thing to say" Robert supplied, as he exited the bathroom. Someone had, at some point during their 24-hour party, drawn a Hitler mustache on him and written "man love is beautiful" on his forehead. "Okay, who brought the prostitutes?"

Rory turned around and noticed two extremely scantily-clad women sleeping on the pooltable.

"This is such a disaster" Reagan muttered and sat up. "Oh god, I feel like I'm dying."

"You look it too" Robert said, sitting down on the bed. "I think Finn might actually be dead."

"I'm pretty sure he just broke the record of how much liquor one person can consume in one night" Stephanie said.

"Yeah and oh look. He's wearing a new ring. Oh that's pretty" Robert said, lying down next to Finn.

"He's what" Reagan asked with wide eyes.

"Oh my god, he _is_" Stephanie confirmed. "Is anyone wearing a ring?" She looked around the room with wild eyes, like the matching ring might just reveal itself.

Like the tattoo hadn't been shock enough, Rory gave her left hand a horrified look, like an evil zombie hand had somehow replaced it. She couldn't even make out actual words now, she just whimpered at the sight of her outstretched hand in front of her. "Get it off me!"

"Oh my god, Rory…"

"Get it off" she screamed and Reagan sprang into action, almost tackling her and pulling the evil ring of her finger.

* * *

"_This is such a bad idea" Kennedy said and yet again tossed her blond mane over her shoulder._

"_If she keeps that up, she's gonna end in a neckbrace" Stephanie muttered with an evil look in Kennedy's direction._

"_Hey, what's up with…" Rory nudged in Kennedy's general direction._

"_The names?" Rory nodded. "It's a family thing, I think."_

"_You should meet their brothers Clinton and Carter" Finn added, holding a new glass containing some kind of liquor. "Alright, who's up for some gambling?"_

_The boys followed Finn deeper into the casino, with the girls trailing along behind them._

"_I feel like at least one of us should get married" Robert added. "What do you say, Kennedy? Shall it be you and I?"  
_

_"Robert, we're related" Kennedy pointed out._

"_So? We could move to Texas and be very happy. Have four children all named after former presidents. Our firstborn could be a Garfield."_

"_Get away from me, freak."_

"_We should do some karaoke while we're here" Stephanie said and everyone groaned. Stephanie had a deep love of singing and she always auditioned for every play put up at Yale, but her skills didn't quite match her love._

"_Maybe later" Logan said kindly, putting an arm around her._

_Rory had decided to just roll with it. She was young, she was with friends (albeit friends who were slightly crazy) and she was in Vegas. "I think I need another drink."_

"_Here love, buy yourself something pretty" Finn said and tossed her his wallet._

"_Finn, don't make her feel cheap" Reagan scolded. "Go with her to the bar and order her drink like the gentleman I know you like to pretend you are!"_

"_Why do I have to be all chivalrous all the time? I find that highly sexist."_

"_Come on Finn, I'll buy you a drink then" Rory offered, willing to do almost anything to avoid one of his infamous temper tantrums._

"_Yeah with my own bloody money" he muttered, but followed her to the bar anyways. She ordered a beer for the both of them, although Finn complained it made him feel cheap. Rory just rolled her eyes and started to sort through his wallet, looking for some bills to pay with. "Finn what is this?"_

"_Love, I knew you were innocent…"_

_I know _what _it is" Rory said, not daring to look at the condom she had just found in his wallet. "Why are you walking around with a… with this?"  
_

_"Because I'm responsible" he said with a facial expression that made her feel like a six year old. "It happens that a young specimen of the female gender will sometimes make me a proposition, and well… Being a young redblooded male I sometimes find those sort of propositions hard to repel and then I prefer to be prepared."_

"_You're a regular boy scout" Rory muttered and paid for the beers._

"_I suggest you put that back in there if you're not about to use it" he said and his tone had lost some of the humour._

_Rory pursed her lips. It wasn't like she didn't know all the boys slept around, but coming face to face with this… Well it was just a little overwhelming. "Sorry" she muttered and handed him the wallet and condom without saying anymore. They walked back to the group without saying anymore._

"_Rory, you bought a beer" Stephanie questioned with wrinkled eyebrows. "We're in Vegas and mister moneybags here is paying! Buy some champagne or at least one of those pink drinks with umbrellas."_

"_I have bad experience with those" Rory said._

_Finn handed her a couple of bills. "For later, if you want something more fun" he muttered and walked away with Colin. Rory looked at the bills in her hand and noticed he had slipped the condom in between them._

* * *

"Does this mean…?" Stephanie was starring wideeyed at Rory.

"No. NO! Stop looking at me like that. NO!" Rory was definitely freaking out now; it took all her willpower to just remain standing.

"Okay seriously, what's going on" Logan asked groggily. "Why are you all screaming?"

"Finn and Rory" Stephanie screamed.

"NO!" Rory yelled, trying to stop her, but to no avail.

"Are married!"

"What? How?" Colin looked at them.

"Is there pictures" Kennedy asked, almost gleefully and Rory was reminded why she definitely preferred the red-haired sister to the blonde one.

"Seriously, you wouldn't even complete a date with me, but you'll marry an Australian drunk" Robert asked. "I find that somewhat hypocritical."

"Wait wait wait…. Ace married Finn? When did that happen" Logan asked.

"Probably just before she got that snazzy new tattoo" Stephanie said with a laugh.

"Steph! This is not funny! I can't be married!"

"Relax, you'll get an annulment" Colin said. "They give them all the time. My mouth feels weird."

"Colin! Oh my god!" Reagan took a tentative step towards him. "Your teeth!"

"What?"

Steph shared a look with Reagan. "They're missing!"

"What?" He almost flew up form the piano bench and placed himself of the mirror Rory had just been inspecting her new butterfly tattoo in. "Where is my front teeth" he yelled.

"You look like ridiculously idiotic" Lenny commented from the piano. He seemed to find the dress comfortable enough to just stay in the position he was in, on top of the piano.

Logan scrunched his face. "Wait, I think I remember this. Robert hit you last night."

"No I didn't" Robert interjected from the bed.

"Maybe it was Kennedy then."

"Yeah, because we look so much alike" Kennedy said and finally got up. "Okay, seriously, why am I wearing a tux?"

"You wanted to feel what it was like to be a guy" Logan supplied. "You look better than Lenny."

"And I look better than Kennedy. Is that a conundrum?" Lenny turned around and struck a pose on the piano.

"No, it's a lie" Stephanie said. "Colin, do you remember what happened?"

"I definitely had all my teeth when we came up here after Finn got us kicked out of the casino and before we sneaked back in again."

"Okay, so maybe they're around here somewhere" Logan said.

"Yeah, we can look for them while we search for Mrs Morgan's marriage certificate" Robert said. "So you're like entitled to half of everything of his, huh?"

"We are not married" Rory spat at him. "And I don't want any of his things."

"By the looks of it, I think you're a widow" Stephanie said, poking Finn with the rubber duck. "He looks completely dead."

Logan rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. "Oh hey Mr Morgan. Are you looking for your son" he said in a rather loud voice that made Rory's head vibrate.

Finn flew off the bed in a tangle of limbs and sheets. "What? I'm up, I'm alive!" He looked around disorientated.

"Guess you're not a widow, Ace" he said with a smirk.

"Great" she muttered and sat down on the floor.

"Whaz happin" Finn asked, rubbing his eyes. "Robert, you had a makeover?"

"What?" Robert gave Finn an equally disorientated look.

"What the hell happened to your hair, Finn" Logan asked, laughing.

"Whaa?"

"You look like a pale Mr T" Stephanie agreed, also laughing.

"I found one" Colin suddenly yelled and triumphantly held up a tooth. "Oh wait… I don't think this is mine." He narrowed his eyes at the tooth. "Ew!"

* * *

"_Come on, Rory" Stephanie squealed. She was so drunk she was beyond hiccups and it was surprising she was still standing. Honestly, it was amazing any of them were standing._

"_Nooooo. I hate karaoke" Rory moaned and hid her face._

"_Your loss" Robert said and almost pushed Stephanie off the stage before launching into a somewhat off-key version of Kung Fu Fighting, with Stephanie delivering backup "vocals". Finn and Lenny soon joined them on stage and tried to actually kung fu fight each other. It ended when Lenny delivered a somewhat off roundhouse kick directly in Finn's direction._

* * *

"I think that's mine" Finn said and held out his hand. Colin obligingly gave him the tooth. "Oh look, I have a ring. Did someone propose to me last night?"

Rory gave Stephanie a deathglare; she was about ready to burst at the seams from laughter.

"Man, you got married last night" Logan supplied helpfully and also sat down on the floor.

"Oh hey Logan, nice tat" Lenny said.

"What?"

They all turned to look at Logan who had suddenly noticed something on his left upper arm.

"Classy" Stephanie snorted, shaking with laughter at Logan's heartshaped tattoo with the words "momma's boy" written in it.

"Matches Gilmore's butterfly" Robert said.

"Hey, where did you get that rubber duck" Kennedy asked Stephanie, who was still clutching it.

"I got married last night? I don't even remember" Finn said, before Stephanie could answer. "Who was the lucky Sheila?"

"That would be Rory" Kennedy said. "Lenny, your tux smell weird.

"Yeah, I accidently threw up on it on purpose last night before you put it on. Sorry" he said with a smirk.

"You suck" Kennedy screamed and fled to the bathroom.

"Hey, Lenny in red, you're paying my trip to the dentist" Finn said, pocketing the tooth. "So, wifey…. Mind getting me a burger!"

"I'll get you a divorce" Rory countered.

"Why must I always go for the emotional unavailable ones?"

"Come on guys, we should probably look for the certificate. And Colin's teeth" Reagan said and started to turn over pillows.

One of the prostitutes (at least Rory thought they were prostitutes) woke up and without a word she left the suite.

"Well, that's was rude" Robert said as she slammed the door. "No tips for her!"

"Oh my god, why didn't she make her friend leave as well" Stephanie asked with a look of disbelief. She looked at Rory and they both started to laugh. This whole situation was just so weird.

"Found one" Logan called. "There you go Colin, you'll be pretty again in no time!"

"Did I steal this?" They all turned to look at Stephanie. "I have this feeling like… I think I stole this." She was holding up the rubber duck.

* * *

"_A whole show with rubber ducks" Robert asked incredulously. "I thought the point of rubber ducks were that they all looked the same."  
_

_"That's hardly the _point_, moron" Logan said. "Regan wants to go, so we'll go."_

"_I'm not drunk enough for this" Stephanie muttered, as they paid their ticket to see a whole show dedicated solely to rubber ducks._

"_This is so weird" Rory whispered to Finn as they hung back from the others._

"_I never truly understood Reagan's fascination with rubber ducks" Finn said as he looked at a rubberduck dressed as Dolly Parton. "Maybe it's the ginger in her?"_

"_I think it runs a little deeper than that" Rory said. "Look at that. That is just…. Wrong." She gestured at a rubber __duck dressed as the Queen of England._

"_And oddly, very fitting" Finn said. "So, you had enough?"  
_

_"I had had enough before we bought the tickets" Rory said._

"_Yeah me too. Honestly, rubber ducks give me the creeps. Same with clowns. I mean, what's their purpose? What's hidden underneath all that makeup and swagger."_

"_One of life's great mysteries" Rory said, as they sneaked out together. "So, where to now?"  
_

_"Want something fun?"  
_

_"I'm a little afraid of your definition of fun."_

_Finn gave her a smile. "Come now, love. Would I ever proposition any kind of dirty suggestion in your general direction."_

"_You do that like five times a day."_

"_Oh. Well… Let's go gamble with my trust fund, shall we?"_

_Rory was just about to turn around and follow Finn, when Stephanie busted through the doors of the show, clutching a rubber duck. She was closely followed by Lenny and Colin, who were then brutally tackled by two securityguards._

"_I guess she was drunk enough to steal a rubber duck" Finn said, staring after Stephanie, who was making a break for it._

"_She's very fast" Rory said, also staring after Stephanie._

* * *

"Well, that explains the teeth. And the rubber duck" Logan said. "Why don't I remember this?"

"I think we in the Dolly section and didn't see them stealing it" Reagan said, scratching her head.

"Okay, so where is my other tooth" Colin asked. "I'm gonna need it!"

"You know, it makes you look oddly mandly" Kennedy said. "Like a hockey player!"

"Yeah, except Colin doesn't even know what hockey is" Lenny snorted.

"Can we please get back to the important issue here" Rory begged. "I need that certificate so we can get an annulment!"

"Now why do you go and spoil a beautiful moment like this" Finn asked with furrowed brows. "And to think I was gonna take you to Fiji for our honeymoon!"

"I'll go" Regan volunteered, sounding only a little bit desperate.

"Could someone please wake up that hooker? She's giving me the creeps, just lying there" Stephanie asked.

Robert rolled his eyes and walked over to the pool table. "Okay, Julia Roberts, time to hit the road" he said, poking the woman. "Mr T over there will pay you on your way out!"

She grumbled something, but got off the table and accepted a couple of bills from Finn before she left the room.

"Thank god" Stephanie exclaimed.

Rory sat down on the bed next to Finn. "This is so horrible" she whispered.

"Well thank you love. Please, don't worry about my feelings!"

"Oh shut up! This is all a big joke to you but I can't come home married. I already have a tattoo I need to have removed, now I need an annulment as well!"

"To be honest, I'm pretty sure you'll find someone around here that can take care of both those problems at the same time" Robert supplied.

"You're gonna need a divorce, not an annulment" Kennedy said.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Because, you know, you only get annulments when it wasn't consumed. And it was."

Rory's eyes looked like they might roll out of her head in any moment. "No we didn't!"

"Yeah, you did, remember" Kennedy said, studying her nails like this was no big deal. Rory felt like yanking every single fake red nail off and shoving them up a certain something! "I saw it!"

"You spied on us?"

"No" she said, like Rory was mentally challenged. "I saw you. Duh!"

* * *

_As it turned out, Finn was an atrociously bad gambler. Rory, on the other hand, was quite talented at black jack, and while Finn had already gambled away a year's tuition, Rory was up a couple of thousands._

"_Alright there, love?"_

"_I don't think I've ever had this much money in my hands at one time" Rory said, as she had cached in her chips. "I'm thinking about rolling around in them, just to try it!"_

_Finn laughed at her, leading her out of the casino. "I think you need more than a couple of thousand for it to be a proper experience."_

_Rory made a face. "Yeah, you're probably right." She sighed. "It would have been fun to try."_

"_Listen, when Logan passes out, I'll nick his wallet and then you'll probably have enough for one good roll."_

_Rory giggled at that. She was beginning to feel all the champagne she had been drinking. "Maybe we should find the others?"  
_

_"Yeah, I think Steph went back to our suite. Colin and Lenny are probably paying for her rubber duck stunt as we're speaking."_

"_What about the presidential sisters?"_

"_Ten bucks says Kennedy has somehow managed to loose at least half her clothes by now and is streaking around here somewhere. Reagan is probably helping Robert around. Not to sure about Logan, although there might be an off chance he's following Kennedy around like a lose puppy."_

"_Wow Finn, you're like a prophet" Rory gushed._

"_Too right I am. And I predict you're gonna make out with me soon!"_

* * *

"Okay, hold up" Kennedy suddenly said. "I don't streak."

"Yeah, you kinda do" Lenny and Logan said at the same time. Reagan nodded just for good measure.

"Then why the hell don't you fuckers stop me?"

The guys gave each other looks and started to mumble different things like "too hard", "you're so fast", "don't want to spoil your fun."

"I am never going to Vegas with you guys ever again" Kennedy screamed and threw a pillow at her sister.

Stephanie rubbed her eyes. "Okay, so I stole the rubber duck, which got Lenny and Colin in trouble. And Colin lost his two front teeth. But… When did you two get tattooed? And when did Rory become Mrs T."

"Someone hand me a mirror" Finn demanded, feeling a little annoyed at his new nick name. Reagan threw him one from her purse. "I pity the fool who did this to my hair" he muttered, running his hand along his new mohawk.

"Wait, I saw you down at the chapel! You were talking with Colin" Regan told Finn. "And I think that was after Stephanie stole the rubber duck."

"I'm so confused right now" Logan said. "Oh, there you go Colin. Another tooth." He handed Colin his other missing tooth.

"Great, now I just need to get them reattached."

"We'll go together. I might as well get new grills to match the do" Finn said. "And Lenny over there is paying!"

"Am not!"

"Fine, why don't I roundhouse kick you in the gob then?"

"Guys, can we fight later" Stephanie asked. "My head is like seriously killing me and we still need the certificate."

"Yeah and I'd like to now how I ended up with this" Logan said, looking at his tattoo.

"Okay, so Rory and I left the casino and then what" Finn asked.

"Well, I saw you at the elevator" Kennedy said.

* * *

"_There is no way that is going to happen. Ever" Rory said, still smiling._

"_Why not?"  
_

_"You're not my type!"  
_

_"I'm gorgeous, I'm tan and I'm exotic. I'm everyone's type!"_

"_You're a little bit too bad boy for me."  
_

_"Bad boy? Me?"  
_

_"Yeah, just admit it" Rory said, as they stood and waited for the elevator. "You drink, you do stupid things, you smoke…"  
_

_"Okay, but I also go to Yale and come from a somewhat respectable family, not counting my granddad, and I know CPR."_

"_You're still the bad boy. And I've had that."  
_

_"Now you certainly have my full attention" he said with a smirk and leaned in. "Little Mary had a bad boy?"  
_

_"Don't call me that!"_

_His smirk got wider. "Admit it, love. You find me attractive."  
_

_"So what if I do? It's not gonna change anything."  
_

_He leaned in further and Rory suddenly had the urge to flee. "You sure about that?"_

_Just as Rory was about to answer, the elevator pinged and the doors opened. The champagne was definitely getting to her, she thought as she wobbled into the elevator, followed by Finn. They stood for a few moments in silence, waiting for the doors to close and then suddenly Rory almost lunged at Finn. She wasn't sure why she did it, but it was like something in her compelled her to do it._

_He responded instantly, lifting her up on the railings and leaning in so she could feel all of him. He had managed to open her bra and remove a shoe when the doors suddenly pinged again and two elder women gasped at them. Finn practically flew back, his pants between his ankles, while Rory feverishly tried to button her shirt._

"_Sinners" the smallest lady hissed at them as the doors closed again._

_Rory stared at Finn for a moment. He looked ridiculous and then they both burst out laughing._

"_I've never done something like this before" Rory gasped between laughs._

"_Really? Happens to me all the time" Finn laughed and pulled up his pants._

"_Nice briefs" Rory said._

"_They're Colin's" Finn defended his choice in underwear._

"_That so doesn't help your case" Rory laughed even harder._

"_So, are we continuing this or what?"  
_

_"No, I'm going to bed" Rory said, still smiling. "I am way to drunk to be running around with you!"_

"_You wound me, love" he said, buttoning his pants. "I want another chance when we're sober."_

_"You'd have to be sober then!"  
_

_"Yeah, so?" _

"_Deal. But only if you cook for me."_

"_I only cook for girls I really like."_

_Rory smiled a little wider. "So, you'll do it?"_

"_Yeah."_

* * *

"But… They didn't have sex up here" Stephanie said. "I remember Rory coming up, and then Logan and Lenny came. And we started to sing that Spice Girl song."

"Yeah and then you passed out in the middle of 'Wannabe'" Logan said. "And Ace and I… Oh no."

"What" Rory asked.

"Well, you made fun of me and then I dared you to get a tattoo. And you said you'd only do it if I did it. And then…"

"We did it… Figuratively speaking" Rory said with a frown.

"Well, I guess you know what to spend all those money on now" Reagan said.

"So, did you get married after that" Robert asked.

"No, we were together the whole time. Finn and Colin joined us later and we all rode up here together" Logan said.

"That makes no sense" Stephanie pointed out. "When did they get married?"

"Maybe they didn't" Lenny said.

"Then why are they wearing rings" Kennedy pointed out.

"Maybe because they thought they were pretty" Robert said. "So can we all just go home now? I need to come up with a really good story to cover for all the money I lost."

Rory had a bad feeling about this. She was pretty sure she wouldn't just wear some random a ring because she thought it was pretty. But she had no recollection of going anywhere near a chapel and she remembered they had met up with Colin and Finn a little while later. She had still been drunk (which was why she had agreed to that stupid tattoo to begin with), but she was pretty sure no one had gotten married on the elevator ride up to their suite.

"Look" Stephanie said, noticing Rory's worried expression. "We'll order some breakfast and start packing. That will make it easier to find a marriage certificate, should one even exist, ok?"

Rory reluctantly agreed. She was more interested in calling CSI:Las Vegas and have them come and sweep the suite for any evidence of a marriage certificate, but she didn't think the others would agree to that.

After breakfast they all slowly started to pack. Lenny had finally decided to loose the dress and was now walking around in underwear. Stephanie had hidden the rubber duck (which she had decided to name Liberace) in between her underwear, claiming it to be necessary because she was probably wanted for theft by now and the airports would have her photo (at which both Logan and Finn had rolled their eyes violently). Reagan and Logan were sitting at the bar, talking intimately about something and eating pancakes and Kennedy had grudgingly obliged to help Robert find his shoes.

Colin was tucking his teeth into his wallet when he suddenly yelped.

"What" Logan asked from the bar.

"There's a marriage certificate in here!"

"Seriously" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, look." He handed her the certificate.

A mix of emotions crossed Stephanie's face and she suddenly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What" Rory asked anxiously. She needed to see that paper!

"Well, good news Rory" Stephanie said, trying her hardest not to laugh. "It's not yours!"

"Really? I'm not married?" The relief was practically rolling off her.

"Nope…. You just need to give back your ring to Colin and then he can have this fine certificate as a nice little reminder of his and Finn's nuptials."

Logan almost fell off his chair and a very squeaky and unmanly noise erupted from Colin. "Me…. And Mr T?"

"You must have given your ring to Rory for some reason" Stephanie reasoned, handing the certificate to Rory so she could see for herself.

"Finn, you're being awfully quiet" Robert said.

"I have no words…. Literally, I have no words" Finn muttered.

Logan looked at Lenny and Robert with a smirk. "I guess there's only one thing to say, then. I pity the fool!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, I should probably just start by letting everyone know that I did in fact _not_ fall of a cliff or something. Life just hit me square in the face and made me its bitch (pardon my "French") and also, I'm pretty sure my muse has taking out a restraining order on me or something like that. It's been near impossible for me to complete anything related to this little thing here. So anyways, I'm really sorry if anyone has been sitting at home, chewing their nails and updating in vain; it was never intentional to go this long without an update and I do apologize and promise to try to better myself in the future.**

**This is just a little thing to hold you over until I find the time to properly sit down and actually write something worth the wait. It's pretty short and actually, not very happy or funny, but I wanted to at least acknowledge that it is Halloween in like five minutes or so, so there you go.**

**I did really appreciate all your lovely words; I blushed five different shades of red. You guys pretty much just rock awesomely! I wish I could send you all some cookies or maybe a pony (personally, I'm all about the ponies) or something to show you I really love that you take the time to let me know if you liked my little brain-doodle. But alas, you'll have to settle for me responding to your kind reviews:**

**RolandChick: **I don't know if there will be any more Vegas shenanigans, but I'm pretty sure there'll be more chapters. Not so sure when, however. Thanks for the review.

**Merdarkandtwisty: **Glad to hear it, I'm loving the fact that my crazy humour is finally appreciated, haha.

**JJsMommy27:** Really happy to hear that, I'll definitely try to write more (and faster) in the future.

**Problem Child1: **You just made my list of heroes: I've been begging my bf to ditch our loony families and just get it over with in Vegas. And as you can see, I took your advice and definitely took a lot of time updating, so thanks for that, haha

**KallianaCorus: **Glad you liked it and found it funny. Free the Ducky's!

**Lauramelinda: **Sorry it's not the second part of chapter 5, but I hit a pretty steep road bump writing it. I promise it'll be up some time before Christmas! Otherwise you have my written permission to scold me!

**Liferscove: **Thank you so much!

**dcj: **Really glad you liked it and found it funny.

**Diavoloduchessa: **Hope you gut is alright. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it.

******Curley-Q: **Loved that you loved it.

**...**

**Love and other drags**

"Stephanie, are you sure this is really the best costume" Rory questioned for the fifth time.

"Yes" Stephanie said, also for the fifth time.

Rory sighed and adjusted the little headpiece again. Ever since she was a kid, Rory had loved Halloween and even as a 21 year old college student, Halloween could still get her excited, but right now she was beginning to doubt herself and her judgement in letting Stephanie pick out costumes. Stephanie, per usual, was dressed to the nines in a Material Girl-like dress. If possible, Rory figured she was even wearing more diamonds than the original Madonna video.

"You ready?"

"No" Rory muttered.

"Great, let's go."

Looking around the room Rory had been instantly amazed by the extraordinary costumes on display, but now she was just bored. Stephanie had been whisked away by Mick Jagger earlier in the evening and she had seen no sign of the boys so far. Paris had tagged along, dressed as the most angry-looking Sleeping Beauty Rory had ever seen. This was possible cause by Doyle, who had (for reasons unfathomable to Rory) dressed like Paris Hilton. When the third guy approach Rory and commented on her "sexy maid costume" she had had just about enough and was ready to call it a night. Two voices close by, however, caught her attention on her way out and made her pause.

"This is lame!"

"Have you considered that maybe you're the lame one?"

"That's impossible" Colin said in a tone that clearly stated Finn must have hit his head to even consider something so utterly ridiculous.

"Whatever you say, mate" Finn rebutted. "Now I want to get absolutely pissed and say inappropriate things to pretty girls. And perhaps Robert, because I know it turns him on!"

"Fine, leave me. Like I care. I'll just stay here, looking like a complete idiot all by myself!"

"Well actually Colin…" Finn's voice could barely contain his laughter, "because you are in fact dressed as Little Bo Peep, you look more sheepish than anything…"

"Why are we even friends" Colin growled, as Finn shook with laughter.

"Because I'm awesome" Finn offered. "Not my fault you don't know how many pool balls can fit into your mouth."

"Yes well, apparently that's a talent solely confined to you. That was a crap bet anyway."

"Now now, Colin, don't be upset. You look absolutely luscious in garters!"

"You're enjoying this far too much!"

"Not possible" Finn laughed. "Now, be a good little peeper and go find your sheep."

"The only reason I put up with you is because you're gonna die from some horrible venereal disease before you hit thirty" Colin yelled at Finn's retreating form. "Stupid bloody Australian drunk" he muttered, using his cane to scratch his back.

"That was quite the show" Rory commented.

Colin turned, startled. "Oh it's you. Yeah well, who would've thought that Finn could fit three pool balls into his mouth?"

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Everybody who knows Finn?"

"Yes. Apparently he could satisfy…" Colin made a face. "Never mind. "I'm not gonna get laid looking like this, am I?"

Rory bit her lip again. "I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. But then again, people seem to really like Little Bo Peep, so maybe?"

"Well, I'm glad you find my misery so amusing, Gilmore."

"I'm really sorry, Colin, but…" She couldn't contain her laughter now. "You're dressed as Little Bo Peep."

"Yes well… Never bet against Finn. He'll bend the laws of science just to win." He looked her over with a scowl on his face. "Shouldn't you be dusting something?"

"I'm not a maid, I'm Magenta" Rory sighed.

"Shouldn't you be chatting up Riff-Raff over there, then?" He gestured to Finn, who was currently trying to impress a girl dressed as the tenth Doctor.

"He doesn't even know I exist."

"Oh right, it's just pure coincidence he's dressed like that?"

"What?"

"Well okay, in all fairness he really wanted to be Frankenfurter, but he looked like an abandoned baby giraffe in those shoes, so he had to go with Riff-Raff." Colin adjusted his cleavage a little. "This isn't going to be weird, right?"

"Oh I think we're a little too late for that one."

Colin rolled his eyes. "I meant you and Finn."

"There is no me and Finn."

"You sure?"

"I don't even know what you mean" Rory said with a scrunched face.

"Well, it's obvious Logan isn't going to love it, but he dumped you, right? So really, it shouldn't be weird if you hooked up with Finn."

"What? I'm not gonna…. _That…._ And Logan didn't dump me!"

"No? That's not what he said."

"Logan said he dumped me?" Rory ignored the three people closet to them who turned to look at her outburst.

"Yeah because you wouldn't…" He gestured with his hands. "And then Finn asked if it was ok if he…" Another hand gesture, "and they scuffled a little when Logan said he didn't stand a chance in hell now obviously Finn is out to prove he does and could easily…"

Rory hit him on the hands. "Stop that!" She scowled at him. "Are you serious? I'm a bet?"

"No, not a bet, per say… More like a challenge. A well dressed challenge."

"Colin, that's horrible! Why would they do that?"

Colin shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because you don't play with people's feelings like that!"

"Look Magenta… If you wanna be with Finn, be with Finn! Otherwise, just ignore him. Simple as that."

Rory gaped at him; was he seriously just standing there, acting like this wasn't a big deal? Rory took a shot glass of a tray being passed around and downed it in one go. She narrowed her eyes a little and walked over to where Finn was standing.

"Well, dammit Janet…"

"Let me guess, you love me?"

"Well, let's not be hasty, the night is still young" Finn retorted.

"I'm not Janet."

"Oh love, I know you're not… But you still look nice. I approve."

"Great, now I can die happy."

"You planning on leaving this cold and miserable world behind anytime soon?"

"Not exactly, Riff-Raff."

"Can I just say how happy I am to hear you call me that? Doctor what's-her-name over there just asked me if I was dressed as Vanilla Ice! So, what's up sis?"

"Did you ask Logan if you could…." Rory suddenly felt the liquid courage slipping away.

"If I could what" he asked with a smirk that clearly stated that he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Do the time warp?"

"No! Colin said that Logan says he dumped me!" And now she was sounding like a fourteen-year-old. Great.

"Well honestly love, you would probably know much better than me if Logan dumped you or not. Now, time is fleeting and madness takes it toll. Wanna dance?"

"Why, because the void is calling?"

"Best reason I've heard all night" he challenged.

"I'm not gonna dance with you."

"Right… The bet… Well, it's not really a bet per say, more like a challenge."

"Did you and Colin rehearse this before you came" Rory questioned.

"Love…" Finn suddenly sounded more serious than she had ever heard him. "Obviously I can't just ask you out, you know that. Logan would scrunch his pretty little face so hard he'd look like his mother. So… I challenged him. Not ideal, I know, but…" He sighed a little. "It's like Romeo and Juliet, really."

"I don't think Juliet slept with Mercutio" Rory said.

"Oh what do we know, she probably slept with them all. Point is, I've been friends with Logan since before I started drinking vodka and he really liked you."

"Yeah, enough to tell everyone he dumped me."

"Hurt pride" Finn said with a small, genuine smile "It'll get you every time."

"You don't even know if I like you" Rory said.

"Course you do! Everyone does! Look at me, I'm tall, gangly and wearing a suit I found in the back of my father's closet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid to ask how the hell it ended up like this."

"So, we're at a stalemate?"

"You are more than welcome to prove Logan wrong, but…" He made a face. "I'm not gonna get more involved with you than that."

"Than why did you dress like Riff-Raff?"

"Because, and trust me, this is against my better judgement, I really like you, Gilmore. Really really like you. But… I just like Logan more."

"So..." Rory fiddled with the hem of her dress nervously. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Maybe I'm a masochist" he suggested. "Or maybe I just wanted you to know?"

"That's just stupid."

"Never said I was smart." He looked her straight in the eyes. "I really do want to prove Logan wrong."

"But you don't want anymore than that?"

"No, I'm pretty sure our friendship can only handle so much."

"I don't get you, Finn."

"You and my psychologist both, love."

Rory felt crestfallen all of a sudden. She wasn't even sure if she actually liked Finn like she had liked Logan, but she wasn't exactly opposed to let herself fall for the tall Australian with the pretty eyes and quirky humour. And then he had just shot her down completely, without warning or her even letting him know she didn't even liked him (which she had decided then and there, that she in fact did _not_). "I think I should go." Finn only nodded and she turned to leave, passing Colin on her way. "You look like an ass" she muttered on her way out.

"Hey! I lost a bet, alright" he yelled after her. He turned to find Finn standing close by. "What the hell just happened?"

"I told her I like her."

"I know you repulse girls, but you actually made this one leave, Finn…"

"Told her I like Logan better."

"Except that's a complete lie" Colin pointed out.

"It was never going to work, Colin" Finn said.

"And why exactly is that?"

"Because she can do better. And we both know that."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: SORRY! Please don't hate on me (my delicate girly feelings simply wouldn't survive it). I truly meant to update this earlier, and then I just... didn't. I'll use my crazy family as an excuse once again. I wish you all a very happy holidays and hope you all spent it with someone you love (and that you got awesomely bitchin' presents). I can't thank you enough for all those lovely reviews that only furthered my guilt. You guys just rocks my socks with all your amazing words.**

* * *

**Rhythm of love**

"Hawaii baby" Stephanie screamed with excitement, as she, Rory, Logan, Robert and Colin stepped out of Robert's father's private jet. "This is going to be an amazing spring break!"

"Yeah a week with that voice, can't wait" Colin muttered and put on his sunglasses.

"What's wrong with him" Rory asked in a hushed tone.

Logan shrugged. "Probably that time of the month." He put an arm around her. "So, Hawaii… Excited?"

"Well, I have to study, but yeah, I guess." Honestly, Rory felt a little weird. Things between her and Logan had been shaky since Honor's wedding and the revelation of all those bridesmaids. In the end Rory had decided to stay with Logan, much to Lorelai's dismay and the two of them barely spoke anymore, which only seemed to further Rory's stress and aggrevation.

"Wow don't get too excited now" Logan teased, completely oblivious to her unhappiness.

* * *

After two days of doing nothing but sitting around the hotel pool, both Rory and Stephanie were getting restless. The boys seemed perfectly happy with the situation, however, as they spent the days drinking margaritas and looking at scantily clad bikini babes prancing around the pool.

"Rory, I've signed us up for a surf lesson" Stephanie announced as she joined the group at the pool.

"What? No! Why would you do that?"

"Because it's gonna be fun and we need to something that does not involve a) studying for some stupid test way out in the future" she yanked the book about game theory out of her hands, "or b) lying around the pool all day getting cancer."

"So we're going to go down to the beach and get cancer" Rory asked, trying to get her book back.

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I think I forgot to pack it. Bring Colin."

"Please, like I'd waste my time on something like that. Listen ladies, you don't need lessons to surf, you just do it!"

"That sounds like a bet" Stephanie said.

"Okay, we will prove to you that you don't need lessons" Logan said with a smile.

"And if we win, you have to serve us breakfast in bed for a month when we get back" Robert said.

"Fine. And _when_ Rory and I win, you guys are gonna have to take us shopping. And cook us dinner for a week" Stephanie said.

"Stephanie" Rory said. She couldn't believe Stephanie was actually agreeing to this.

"What? Rory, we've already won, relax."

"Oh you are so on, Vanderbildt" Robert said. "To the beach!"

* * *

Logan had rented three surfboards, as the guys were eager to prove exactly how easy surfing actually was. They paddled out near a small group of other surfers and Rory was suddenly starting to worry; the waves weren't very big that day and there was a chance they might just succeed. She wasn't exactly looking forward to serving any of them breakfast in bed for a month.

"This is gonna be so awesome" Stephanie said with excitement clearly evident in her voice. "One of those fools are gonna get hurt! God I hope it's Robert!"

Colin was the first to try to catch a wave, at which he failed miserably. He couldn't get up properly and fell sideways into the water. Rory noticed that the other group of surfers (who were probably the only ones out there who actually had the right to call themselves surfers) had turned on their boards to observe the three stooges.

Logan was up next and he actually managed to catch a decent wave and get up on his board. He stood up and held up his hands in triumph when he fell backwards, causing the surfboard to catapult up in the air and crash into the other group of surfers.

Stephanie shook her head. "Can't that idiot do anything right?"

"Ouch, that looked pretty bad" Rory said and took another step out into the water. Robert had paddled over to where Logan was floundering in the waves and helped him into a resting position on his board. The other group of surfers seemed to break up, as two paddled over to help Robert with Logan and two started to paddle in towards the shore.

Colin joined them a few moments before the two surfers reached the beach a few yards away, one of them bleeding profusely from the nose and left eye.

Rory felt her throat close up and skin turn cold when she got a better look at the bleeding surfer. Of all the people in the world Logan could've hit with a surfboard it just had to be Finn, her holiday crush from two years ago. She unconsciously grabbed Stephanie's arm.

"Ow! Rory, what's wrong?"

Rory couldn't even get a word across her lips, as Finn was helped into a sitting position on the sand and the other surfer, a fiery red-haired girl started to look him over.

Logan was helped out of the water by one of the surfers, followed by a laughing Robert. "That was epic, man."

"Shut up, Robert" Logan snapped, bending over and coughing pretty bad.

The surfer who had helped him gave him a hard slap on the back and walked over to Finn. "How bad is it?"

"How bad does it look" Rory could hear Finn ask. He didn't exactly sound happy.

"Oh god that's a lot of blood" Colin suddenly said. "I really don't like blood…"

"Colin, are you okay" Rory asked, but before he could answer, he turned around and threw up. "Ew, Colin" Rory screamed, jumping away so she wouldn't get hit.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we have won" Stephanie concluded and looked at the disaster unfolding around her. "Nice going, by the way" she said to Logan.

"Shut up. Obviously there's something wrong with the stupid board" Logan snapped.

"Obviously" Stephanie agreed with a smirk.

"Hey man, you ok" Robert asked, looking at Finn.

"You know, I was feeling pretty bad, but having you all standing around me and staring is really helping" Finn snarked and got up. "Now where is that…" He stopped, looking just as surprised as Rory felt, when he saw her.

Rory had the distinct feeling she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She had often imagined what it would be like to meet Finn again (something her over-active imagination would torture her with on sleepless nights), but somehow, her boyfriend almost killing him with a surfboard in front of all their friends had never really been a scenario featured.

Finn opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. Rory couldn't remember him ever being awkward or at a loss for words, but right now, with blood smeared all over his face, he looked every bit as awkward and unsure as she felt.

"Come on, Finn, you need to have someone look at your nose" the red-haired surfer interrupted and took his hand.

Rory watched with big eyes as he followed her, still holding her hand, off the beach with his friends.

"Okay that was weird" Stephanie said and gave Rory a look.

"I think I'll just go home" Rory excused herself and pretty much fled the scene.

Rory had wandered in circles around the hotel, not daring to go in and face her friends (and boyfriend, her evil brain reminded her), but it was getting tiresome and she was hungry. She looked up at the sky that was darkening a little and noticed how late it actually was. The others must be worried, but she couldn't really bring herself to care. It wasn't like she had expected some silly slowmotion run towards each other if she were to ever meet Finn again, but a little more reaction than a spot on fish impression would have been nice.

She found a couple of bills in her pocket and figured she'd might as well get some fries or something, there was a nice diner just around the corner from the hotel. She ordered and sat down at a small table and found her trusty book in her bag, becoming completely engrossed in it. So much in fact, that she didn't notice her fries being served or someone sitting down at the table.

"You should eat these while they're warm." Rory looked up and saw Finn's friend Ryan sitting at the table, smiling at her. He had apparently eaten several of her fries already. "We didn't have a chance to say hi at the beach, so I figured I'd join you."

"How did you know where I was?"

He tapped the side of his head. "Psychic." Rory raised an eyebrow at that. "Or I just happened to stumble in here, in need of a burger and spot you. Either way works." Ryan took some more fries. "So, how've you been, American Girl?"

"Fine."

"Oh wow, that sounds really exciting, I can tell you lead a very interesting life…"

Rory had to smile at that. Just like Finn, Ryan had a disarming charm about him. "Not sure there's much to tell. I got into Yale."

"I thought you wanted to go to Harvard?"

Rory shrugged. "Plans change. But I like it. I met Logan, Stephanie, Colin and Robert there."

"Yes and what a charmer that Logan is. Finn wholly agrees, by the way."

"How is he?"

Ryan smirked. "Less than thrilled. He had to get his schnoz fixed and stiches as well. Definitely not a sight for sore eyes!"

"I'm really sorry."

"Oh was that you out there in a blond wig pretending to be a surfer?"

"No, actually that was my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend? Wow, American Girl. I thought you hit rock bottom with Finn, but wow…"

"Hey be nice" Rory said with a smile. "Logan wanted to prove you don't need lessons to surf."

"You do however need skills. Of which he has none whatsoever."

"Will Finn be alright?"

"I think his ego took the biggest hit. And he has to stay out of the water for the rest of the trip."

"Now I feel even worse." Ryan gave her a smile and finished the rest of the fries. "How are you" she asked.

"Good. Got married last year."

"Really?"

He held up his hand, which was sporting a small wedding band. "Yup. Silly girl actually agreed."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. I would've sent you an invite, but you never call, you never write…" Ryan shook his head. "You know, Finn was really down after you left. You should've given him your email or phone number or something."

"That wasn't the deal we made."

"So? You should come down to the beach and say hi tomorrow."

"I thought you said Finn wasn't allowed to surf."

"That's probably not gonna stop him." Ryan got up. "Thanks for the fries, American Girl. See you tomorrow."

Rory walked back to the hotel in a sort of daze. She wasn't really feeling like dealing with Logan, or Stephanie for that matter (she figured Colin and Robert probably couldn't care less). She met Stephanie outside the hotel, where she was apparently on her fifth cigarette. "Where have you been?"

"I just needed to clear my head."

"Why? What happened back there? And don't say it was the disgusting sight of Robert's pasty ass, because we've all seen that before."

"I know the guy Logan almost knocked out with the surfboard."

"Really?" Stephanie perked up at that and stepped on her cigarette. She dragged Rory over to a bench and sat them down. "From where?"

"You remember when I told you how I lost my virginity?"

"Yeah, it made me want to write a Harlequin novel" Stephanie gushed. "So romantic, with the damsel in distress and the hot lifeguard."

"I wasn't a damsel…. Never mind! The guy, the lifeguard, his name is Finn and he was the one Logan hit."

Stephanie opened her mouth in shock. "No way!"

"Yeah… I know a few of the people he was with at the beach. Just had a talk with one of them, Ryan."

"Oh my god, Rory. This is like…"

"Awful" Rory finished. "I don't want to see him!"

"Why not? I mean, underneath all that blood he looked kinda cute."

Rory shrugged. "It's weird! We had this thing when I was in Australia and then I went home and heard some pretty intense stuff about him."

"From who?"

"My grandmother."

"Emily Gilmore told you intense things about a lifeguard from Australia?" Stephanie tilted her head a little. "I have newfound respect for your grandmother."

"Ew, Steph… And no! I just think it's weird. I never thought I'd see him again and I was more than okay with that. What am I gonna tell Logan?"

Stephanie made a face. "I suppose it might be a bit weird if he knew you used to sleep with the guy. Maybe just tell him you had a sudden urge to walk around the city?"

"I don't like walking and Logan knows that."

"Right… Then I don't know."

Rory sighed and got up. She might as well get it over with. She and Steph parted in the hall and Rory entered the room she was sharing with Logan. He was sitting at the bar, with Colin and Robert, drinking. "Hey Ace" he greeted in the tone that was usually reserved for dealing with his father. "Had fun?"

"I just needed some air. Not a fan of blood. Or vomit" she said, hoping he would buy her lie.

"So you decided to stay away for three hours?"

"I felt embarrassed. I think I'm gonna stay with Steph tonight, if you're gonna be late" she said and slipped out the room with her bag before he could reply.

* * *

Stephanie's incessant snoring woke Rory up the next morning. For someone so feminine Stephanie snored with the worst of them. She looked at the clock; it was a little pass seven in the morning. Finn and his friends would probably already be on their way to the beach.

She rubbed her eyes. Should she go down there, maybe talk to Finn? Or she could just go for a walk, enjoy the morning? No one said she _had_ to go down to the beach if she didn't want to. She could just go get some coffee and take in the sights. Yeah, she would do that, just get her coffee and walk around the city.

Somehow, what had started as a coffee run had ended with Rory standing at the beach, eyeing the surf. People were already milling around, most of them carrying boards and she suddenly noticed Finn's signature fire truck red one, planted firmly in the sand close to the water. She looked around, but there were too many people standing too far away for her to properly make out Finn's frame. He probably wasn't even here, Rory told herself. A million surfers could have a red board like the one she had seen in his apartment in Sydney all that time ago.

Without much thought she sat down on a bench, just enjoying her coffee and the early morning sun. She was just gonna make sure Finn was fine and then she would go back to the hotel and make amends with Logan and that would be it.

"Who are we spying on?"

"Steph! What are you doing here?"

"Following you. I knew you'd be unable to resist going down here for a peep" Stephanie told her, taking a sip of her own coffee. "So this is what regular people do?"

"What, surf?"

"Get up early." Stephanie wrinkled her nose. "I don't like it." She gave Rory a sideways glance. "So, where is he?"

Rory shrugged. "I can't see him, but I think that's his board. His friend, Ryan, told me yesterday that he's not allowed to go into the water, though."

"Was it that bad?"

"He broke his nose and had to get stitches. I should have Logan come down here and apologise, except…"

"Except that might just be a little weird, huh?" Rory nodded. "So why are you down here, anyways?"

She shrugged. "I guess I was just curious. We were together for like a week three years ago, but I really liked him. And seeing him again yesterday… I don't know, I guess I just… Wanted to see him."

"Okay that's fair enough. Just don't do something stupid because of what Logan did."

"I am completely over the whole… wedding thing."

"Yeah, obviously" Stephanie said with a raised eyebrow. "It's pretty clear to anyone you haven't really forgiven Logan for it. And trust me, Logan knows it too. It's killing him, Rory. Break up with him or get over it. This limbo thing isn't working for any of us."

"What do I do? I am so mad at him, still, but…"

"Also oh so in love?"

"Something like that?"

Stephanie leaned back in her seat. "You decide if you can live with the fact that he has behaved atrociously and move on or… You end it and go down to that hot surfer boy."

Rory followed Stephanie's head nod and saw Finn talking to some friends. "Guess it was his board after all" Stephanie said with a smile. "Wanna go say hi?"

"No!"

"Okay, so let's just sit here and spy creepily."

"We're not spying! We're having coffee."

"And spying."

"Steph! Stop!"

"You're a little creeper, Rory Gilmore" Stephanie continued to tease.

"I wouldn't even know what to say to him."

"Start with "hi", take it from there."

"I think it's a bad idea. I should probably just go." Rory emptied her coffee and stood up, forcing Stephanie to take drastic action.

"Hey hot surfer boy" she suddenly shouted, making almost all the surfers turn around. "Yeah you, in the green shorts, you who deflowered my friend Rory!"

Rory felt like she had been stunned and was forced to stand idly by as her (ex) friend embarrassed her beyond belief. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that several people where laughing and Finn was slowly walking towards them. "I am going to kill you" she hissed at Stephanie who just smirked back at her.

"I believe you called for me" Finn said, giving Stephanie a challenging look.

"I believe I did" Stephanie said. "Rory didn't get a chance to say hi yesterday."

Rory had a horrible feeling that she was long past blushing and now full on communist red in the face. "You're wet." Worst first words in the history of first words, she scolded herself.

"I'm aware" Finn said with a raised eyebrow.

"You're not supposed to be wet."

"Excuse me?" His expression was mirrored by Stephanie, who had remained silent since her embarrassing outburst, but looked somewhat worried now.

"You have stitches! You're not supposed to be surfing."

His good eyebrow frowned down at her. "Who are you, my keeper?"

"No, just… A concerned and responsible…"

"Stalker" he offered with a smirk.

"No!" She grimaced at him. "I was just walking by…."

"With your very loud friend, yes. I noticed. Now, if you only called me over here to scold me, I'll take my leave." He turned around and started to walk away.

With a hard glare from Stephanie, Rory piped up: "Wait, that's it?"

He stopped and turned to look at her. "What do you want, love?"

"I don't know, maybe something other than ignorance?"

"I'm here right now, acknowledging you, am I not?"

"Well…." She shuffled her feet a little. Somehow this had managed to only get more embarrassing and uncomfortable.

"Maybe you could go to breakfast and catch up" Stephanie suddenly suggested. It was physically painful for her to watch their exchange.

Finn gave Rory a look, but slowly nodded. "Yeah sure. I just need to finish up."

Rory stared after him for a few moments until she turned on Stephanie: "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Well you obviously weren't going to do anything yourself. That was almost painful to watch, Rory!" Rory was about to argue, but Stephanie cut her off: "Rory, you need this. And look, what can happen during breakfast? He probably already knows you eat like a rhino…."

"I do not eat like a rhino!"

"Oh you so do! Remember last week, when we went to McKellar's?"

"I hadn't eaten all day" Rory argued with a frown.

"Yeah okay whatever. Go to breakfast with him, talk, get it out of your system and figure out what you want to do with your life!"

"We are not friends anymore" Rory hissed at her, as Finn approached them again, this time wearing a tshirt as well, for which Rory was thankful; it made it easier for her to focus on their conversation.

"So, where are you two crazy kids off to" Stephanie asked with gleeful enthusiasm.

"There's a small diner down the street where we usually hang out" Finn said.

"Sounds fine" Rory muttered. She kinda wished Stephanie was coming with them suddenly.

"Well, Rory, call me later" and with that, Stephanie was off.

"Your taste in friends seems to have worsened" Finn commented as they started to walk down the street.

"I tend to agree with you."

"How are Paris, Louise and Madeline?"

"Fine, last I checked. I didn't really stay in touch with Louise and Madeline, though."

"Oh…"

"How are you?"

"Bit miffed about my nose. That really hurt. And don't think I don't know that twat is your boyfriend."

"He's not…. That." Rory frowned at Finn as he led her down a smaller street.

"Oh you have me completely convinced now" he muttered as he held the door to the diner for her. "What do you want?"

"Um pancakes and some bacon, I think" she said, browsing the selection.

"And you wonder why you're the fattest nation in the world" Finn said with a disbelieving shake of his head, but ordered it for her nonetheless. Rory clumsily started to fumble with her wallet, but he stopped her. "I got it."

"No, you don't have to, I know…" She stopped herself. Pointing out the fact that he was probably already quite strained financially, living off a lifeguard's salary, was perhaps not the best way to start their little breakfast meeting. "Thanks."

"So, how've you been" he asked as they were finally seated across from each other at a small table. The diner reminded Rory a little of Luke's (she hoped the food would be as good).

"Good. I'm a student at Yale now."

"Fancy."

"Yeah it's… It's pretty good, life is good."

"Then why do you sound so sad?"

"I don't sound sad, I'm just a little nervous."

"Is that so?" He scrunched his face at her. "I'll admit this is a little weird, but there's something more. Is it that twat Hogan?"

"Logan" Rory corrected. "I don't know if I should be talking to you about that, isn't it weird?"

"Why, because we used to sleep together? Love, if I stopped talking to women I'd slept with I'd be mighty bored in a matter of weeks."

"How charming. I see you haven't changed much."

"Leopard and spots or whatever the saying is. So, what's the problem?"

"He cheated on me. Only he didn't."

"Right…" Finn frowned a little. "No, scratch that. I'm confused."

"We had this really big fight and he thought we broke up while I just thought we were taking a break from each other to recuperate. And while I was at home, celebrating thanksgiving, he apparently slept with his sister's entire wedding party. Which I then had to discover when I met the sister's bridesmaids and they all thought it would be hilarious to tell me how they all slept with my boyfriend." It was oddly comforting to vent to Finn, who had such an uncomplicated look on life and was perhaps the most down to earth person she had met. Only his family managed to ruffle his feathers.

"Well… That sucks."

"Really? I tell you how my boyfriend cheated on me with an entire wedding party and all you have to say is "that sucks?" Really?" Rory suddenly had an uncontrollable urge to laugh. It was so ridiculous, really. Finn started to laugh with her and soon they were laughing full out at the complete ridiculousness of the whole situation.

"I don't think they've made a Hallmark card for that one yet, love."

She sighed as the elated feeling of giddiness left her entirely and she was once again a somewhat empty shell, locked in a completely miserable relationship she was unwilling and unable to end. "What should I do?"

He smiled sadly at her. "I don't know, love. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. That's the problem. I feel conflicted between hitting him and kissing him."

"Well, if this helps, I'm going to break his nose the next time I see him!"

"What? No! Why would you do that?"

"Because he's a twat and he deserves it!"

"Finn" she pleaded. "Don't do something stupid. Logan is not the right person to get into a fight with."

Finn shrugged and stole some of her bacon. "Like I care what his last name is."

"You checked up on my boyfriend?"

"Had to know who the competition was."

"Logan is not competition" Rory said.

"Is that so?" He suddenly smiled widely. "That means I can just sweep you off your feet right now and we can go back to my room and…"

"I mean he's not competition because you're not competing for my affection."

"Are you sure about that, love?"

"Yes" she dismissed him. "Now stop stealing my bacon."

He leaned back in his chair. "So what now, love? We part our ways and you go back to Hogan?"

"Logan" she corrected again. "I don't know. I don't really feel like spending time with him right now. I think I'll just go shopping with Steph."

"You should come down to the beach with me. I'll give you a proper surf lesson, so _you_ at least won't murder anyone." Rory scrunched her nose. "Come on, I'll be fun, I promise. Your loud friend can come as well."

"Fine, but only if Stephanie agrees to come as well."

* * *

"Okay, I'll paddle you out and help you get up" Finn instructed Rory, after she and Stephanie (who had practically drooled at the prospect of being near hot surfers) had suffered through instructions on how to jump onto a board. Rory was pretty sure this was not part of the actual learning experience and that Finn just wanted to laugh at her, while she jumped up and down on a board on the sand.

He padded the part of the board in front of him. "I'm not getting on that" Rory protested.

"Come on love, it'll be just like old times."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of" Rory muttered, but still followed him into the water. She noticed Stephanie was already being paddled out to sea by a guy Rory didn't recognize. Reluctantly she got on the board and let Finn paddle them out as well.

"So, you just get up when we catch a wave" he instructed.

"But… There are sharks in the water, what if I fall off? I'll get eaten."

"Best stay on the board then" he grinned before pushing them forward.

* * *

"That was _amazing_" Stephanie breathed as she collapsed next to Rory on the sand. "I can definitely understand why people like surfing."

"You were pretty good" Rory said. She herself had been miserably bad at surfing and in the end Finn had taken pity on her and paddled them back in.

"_Pretty good_" Stephanie echoed. "I was a fucking rock star out there. Where's your boytoy?"

"Steph" Rory warned. "He wanted to surf a little himself." Truth be told she had been relieved when he had dropped her off and charged into the water again without her.

"Sooooo…. Who's it gonna be?"

"It's not a competition." Stephanie lifted an eyebrow at her. "I think…. I think Logan and I need a break."

"I agree" Stephanie said, lying down in the sand. "How are you gonna tell him? And more importantly, when?"

"I feel like I should do it now, but I don't want to ruin everyone's holiday."

"And Finn?"

"What about him?"

"Rory, it's a second chance. Are you gonna take it?"

"I don't know."

"Tom said they're going out tonight. He invited me along."

"Who's Tom?"

Stephanie looked around at the surfers milling around in and out of the water. "Uh… I think he's erm… Over there?"

"You have no idea who he is, do you?"

"No idea" Stephanie confirmed. "But it doesn't matter either. Cause we're going and we're gonna have a good time and you're gonna get drunk and let loose."

"No, I'm gonna be responsible and make sure you don't drown."

"Rory, seriously! You act like you're seventy! Live a little, please!"

Rory just sighed and watched as Finn did a backflip into the water from his board.

* * *

"What did you tell the guys?"

"That we were sick of them and that it's that time of the month" Stephanie said, yanking another dress from her closet and holding it up in front of Rory. "This one?"

"No! Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes! How about this one?"

"I hate yellow"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do, I'll look like Big Bird."

"Fine, be difficult. This one or you're going in your bikini!" Stephanie pushed the dress into Rory's arms and shoved her into the bathroom. "Why do you even care how you look?"

"I don't" Rory muttered from the bathroom. "I just don't want to look ridiculous or overdressed."

"Yeah, sure… You'll need to wear flats, the party is on the beach, but I think we can make it work either way." Stephanie reappeared in the doorway to the bathroom in a dress so small it might as well be a tablecloth. "How do I look?"

"Not overdressed" Rory said, eyeing Stephanie's chest. She had a feeling those babies might make a break for it sometime later in the evening.

"Awesome! I'm definitely hooking up with a surfer tonight. Now I just need a firefighter and a Mountie and my list is complete."

"A Mountie?" Rory scrunched her nose and held up her hand. "No, on second thought, I don't want to know."

"Suit yourself, Blanche. Now, come on, we're gonna be late.

"I don't think there's a time limit on a party on the beach" Rory said as Stephanie pulled her out of the room.

* * *

"Wow there is really a lot of people here" Stephanie said as they pushed their way through the crowd.

Rory however, having spent New Years in the streets of Sydney, had been more prepared for what a surfer party entailed. "The booze is over there" she pointed.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows. "Well, look at you, Rory Gilmore, woman of the world. Let's get a drink and then we are definitely dancing."

"We are definitely _not_" Rory muttered but followed her friend anyways, trying to discreetly scour the place for any sign of Finn.

Stephanie handed Rory a red cup and took a sip of her own as well. "It's kinda weird not knowing anyone."

"Yeah" Rory agreed. She was just about to suggest to Stephanie that they could still catch a movie and make it an early night when Finn and Ryan popped up out of nowhere.

"Figured we'd find you where the booze is. Are you being responsible with the pretty pink drinks" Finn asked with a grin.

Rory blushed a little. "I thought we agreed to never talk about that?"

"We did?" Finn cocked his head to the side. "I think that's something you dreamed up when I was carrying you to the taxi."

"Uh that sounds like a really good story" Stephanie gushed. "Tell me more."

"Yeah, like, did he have a car" Ryan sang.

"Big Grease fans, I take it" Rory said.

"Oh the biggest" Finn said. "If I had a dollar for every time I was asked to perform my heart wrenching rendition of Hopelessly Devoted to You…"

"You'd owe us money" Ryan finished for him. "American Girl, it was nice to see you. Try to be responsible with the pink drinks, eh? I'll see you later."

"Seriously, you told everyone" Rory asked, smacking Finn on the arm as he laughed.

"It was just such a good story and I don't remember any of those with me as the drunken star."

"For someone who spent their day saving lives, you're really immature" Rory muttered.

"Yeah, I need a little balance in my life, it can't all be life and death savings of American high schoolers."

"I was hardly in any danger" Rory scoffed.

"Please, five more minutes and you'd have been well on your way to New Zealand."

"You two are so cute together" Stephanie gushed.

"So, pretty ladies, what's on the agenda this lovely evening?"

"Well, Stephanie here wants to get really drunk" Rory said. "And I plan on leaving early."

"You'll do no such thing" Stephanie said. "Finn, I trust you'll make her loosen up a little bit."

"Where are you going" Rory asked.

"I think I saw that Tom guy over there and well…" She smirked a little. "I think we need to be reintroduced." With a wink and a wave Stephanie practically pranced over to a blond guy.

"I think I really like her."

"You would, she's practically the female version of you" Rory said. "How's the nose?"

"Broken, but I'm making it look good. And it's hardly the first time this has happened. I'll survive."

"Can I ask you something?"

"It is something dirty" he asked with a smirk.

"How can you afford to be here?"

"How can _you_?"

Rory blushed a little. "Logan's paying."

"Thought as much. I won the lottery."

"You did?"

"My god you're gullible" he laughed. "Of course I didn't. I had my trustfund reinstated two years ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Had a nice long visit from my mother after you left."

"Oh… So you're talking now?"

Finn grabbed a beer of a table next to them. "Yeah it was part of the deal. And I have to go home at least one time each month and prove I'm not binge drinking again, which is certainly fun for all parts involved."

"So why do you do it?"

"My sister got pregnant and I figured I wanted to be in my niece or nephew's life and this was the only way to do it."

"But, you're still a lifeguard, right?"

"I'm a paramedic now, actually." He smirked a little. "You know, when you make that "oh my god I'm so surprised" face, it's really offending."

"Sorry. I guess I forgot you were training to become one."

"So let's get reacquainted" he suggested. "We may only have this night."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" Rory said.

"That's just the sober Rory talking. Here" Finn handed her another cup. "Drink this, and this" another cup was handed to her, "and let's be merry and gay."

"I don't know, I think Steph's got that part covered." Rory tilted her head in the direction of Stephanie, who was currently dancing on a table.

"She's a very… animated person, that one" Finn said with a smile. "How did you two meet?"

"Through Logan. The first time I met Stephanie she was completely drunk, wearing a ball gown and a gorilla mask."

"What an interesting combination. Not enough people wear gorilla masks in my opinion. Or ball gowns, for that matter."

Rory had to smile. She had forgotten how easy going Finn was. It just made all her problems with Logan seem that much bigger. It was like they both tried to hard to be something that they weren't; Rory tried to be more relaxed and spontaneous, going along with the crazy things Logan came up with and not thinking too hard about the consequences, and Logan tried to be more structured and a proper boyfriend. Somehow, they had both failed miserably. "I missed this."

"And that's not just the beer talking?"

"No I… I missed being that person. I've changed a lot since then."

Finn took a deep breath. "I think you think that you've changed, but deep down, you're still the same American Girl I plucked out of the water all those years ago."

"It was four years ago, Finn" Rory reminded him with a small smile.

"Lifetimes away. You shouldn't try so hard to be someone that you're not, especially if you're doing it for Hogan's sake."

"Logan! And I'm not. At least, I don't think I am. People grow up."

"Yeah, but somehow that seems to have missed your friends. Take that fine specimen up there." He pointed at Stephanie. "She's probably a really nice girl, but she'll never accomplish anything more than popping out a few kids and seducing a twenty something pool boy. Your boyfriend Logan? He'll party till he drops, have his father bail him out and then party some more. He's never gonna grow up and take responsibility, and he'll never have to. He'll be a fifty something party boy. And Tweedledee and Tweedledum? They'll forever be stuck in sidekick limbo."

"What about you?"

"I'll suffer the horrible faith thrust upon all those with a trustfund."

"And to those without one, an explanation would be nice."

"You don't have a trustfund? I'm mortified! Mortified and appalled…. Mortified, appaled and aghast…"

"And now you're just citing synonyms" Rory interrupted.

"It means I'll be stuck forever with my horrid family, because in the end, I'll always need to be bailed out as well. Not a pretty character trait, I'll admit."

"I thought you were doing well on your own?"

"I was surviving on my own, but that's not the same as doing well. Rory, don't let some hopeless guy with daddy issues the size of the state debt rope you into his twisted world. I'm not saying you should give up on all the pretty trustfund babies, but…. You can do better" Finn told her honestly.

Rory felt her already doused mood sour further. "I don't think you're one to give me advice."

"Oh just because I can't live it myself doesn't mean I'm not right. And I think you know that. So, for tonight, let's have fun. I'll help you forget about your troubles with Logan and you'll help me forget that my mother paid for this little excursion."

"I'm not sure it works like that."

Finn handed her another drink. "We'll make it work!"

* * *

Seven drinks later Rory found herself rolling around in the sand, laughing. Finn had tried to climb a tree, only to fall down almost immediately and hit his left butt cheek rather harshly (his words).

"You're the silliest person I know" Rory slurred, as he staggered toward her.

"As long as I am also the hottest, I am strangely okay with that" he said. "Now, miss Gilmore, I do believe you promised me a dance!"

"I did no such thing" Rory gasped, emptying her beer. "_You_ promised _me_ a dance!"

"Indeed I did" Finn said, suddenly jumping up and ripping off his shirts, making Rory squeal with laughter. "Oh you like this, don't you? I'm sexy" he slurred in an outrageous Scottish accent.

Wobbly Rory got up. "The sexiest" she agreed.

"Much better than an albino newspaper pusher!" He grabbed her suddenly, humming a tune she couldn't remember. "I think you should dance with me."

Rory was instantly aware of their close proximity. "I…" The mention of Logan had dampened her mood again and suddenly the alcohol only seemed to further her depressed state of mind. The atmosphere around them seemed completely changed suddenly and a tear slid down her cheek. Finn gently swept it away as they swayed slowly to the tune he was humming.

* * *

"I'll pay you back."

"No you won't."

"I will, Stephanie I swear!"

"Rory, you already live like on the minimum of existence as it is. Let me treat you! All I want as payment is the story of how your night went."

Rory sighed and buckled her belt as the plane started its way down the runway. "Nothing happened."

"Oh yeah and Robert just passed the bar! Bullshit, Gilmore. You came back at eight in the morning, stumbled into your room, broke up with Logan and left without even packing your things! Something happened."

"Nope."

"You left all your things in the hotelroom."

"I can get new things."

"And you begged me to get you off this island, which I happily did. So just tell me, I won't judge. Did you sleep with him?"

"No we just… I don't know, I think it was closure."

"I hate that word." Rory shrugged a little. "So, it's like definitively over between you and Logan?"

"Yeah, I think so. We're just not right for each other."

"And you're okay with that?"

Rory thought back to last night and what had been said and done. "Yeah, I am." She smiled at Stephanie. "I really appreciate this."

Stephanie smiled back and settled in her seat as Rory started to go through the back she had brought with her as the only thing from the hotelroom. "What's that song?"

"What song?"

"The one that you're humming?"

"Oh…" Rory blushed a little. "Just something I heard somewhere, I guess… I'm really glad we went to Hawaii."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: No excuses this time... I suck at updating. Sorry. Hope you'll enjoy it. As always, your reviews are like sunshine and tulips and chocolate cupcakes in my dreary boring everyday life. Lots and lots of love to all of you, A.**

* * *

**By your side**

Rory was staring intently at the stick, willing it to change form with her mind. So far, she had only managed to look somewhat cross-eyed and give herself a mild headache. She had called Stephanie before taking the test and was now waiting for her to show up to tell her that she had a problem with her eyes and there was _not_ two blue lines on the damned stick.

"Okay I'm here, what's the big emergency" Stephanie yelled from the entrance hall. She had let herself in, something she had done since the second time she had visited the apartment.

"In here" Rory called. She might have neglected to tell Stephanie the nature of her emergency.

"Ok, what's going on" Stephanie asked, stepping out into the bathroom. "If you're throwing up, I'm gonna leave. Vomit makes me ill."

"Is it blue?"

"What?"

"The stick. Is it blue?"

"Oh my god, Rory! Is that what I think it is?"

"_Is. It. Blue?"_

"Um… Yeah. There are two blue lines. Does that mean?" Rory nodded. "Okay oh… wow. Wow." Stephanie sat down next to Rory. "That's… Wow."

"I know."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"But you can't be sure from just one."

Rory pointed at a bowl full of tests, all showing the same result. "It's like they're mocking me."

"All of them?"

"All of them" Rory confirmed.

"Wow. How do you feel?"

"Not pregnant."

"Okay. You didn't even have just like a slight hunch that you were?"

"I've been feeling sick for a couple of days, nothing major. Thought it was because I ate something bad. And I've been sleeping a little more, I guess. Nothing out of the ordinary though."

"So why did you take like what, fifteen tests?"

"Twenty two, actually. I missed my period last week."

"Does he know?"

"No he just threw away the shrimps because he thought they were bad."

"You're gonna tell him right?"

"Of course I am. It's his fault!"

Stephanie made a fade and looked at the incriminating stick again. "I just… wow… And you of all people."

"I know! I have plans, good plans. Great plans! And now I can't do that anymore, because I have to be pregnant instead and oh god…" Rory's expression changed into one of horror. "What's Finn gonna say? What if he doesn't want it?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Rory, relax. He's gonna be ecstatic. This is great!" Sometimes Rory was too insecure for her own good. After four years together, she really should know her boyfriend better than to think he would be anything less than thrilled with such news. As long as she gave him time to properly freak out and worry about how to baby-secure a Porsche, everything would be fine. "Don't worry Gilmore, it'll give you lines" Stephanie said, sounding like Finn.

"This is not funny, Steph. I have just gotten that amazing job at the paper and now this. I'm gonna kill Finn! I don't have time for this."

"Being pregnant is a blessing" Stephanie said solemnly.

Suddenly Rory felt incredible guilty. She knew Stephanie and Colin were having trouble getting pregnant and here she was, pregnant without even trying (okay, there had been trying, obviously, but it wasn't like this was their goal). "Steph, I'm sorry, I didn't think…"  
"It's okay. Just because we're having a little… trouble, doesn't mean anyone else is not allowed to be pregnant. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks" Rory sighed.

"How are you gonna tell him?"

"I think I'm gonna send him an email."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home" Finn called in a ridiculous southern accent as he entered their apartment. He looked around at the empty apartment. "And you're not?"

"In here" Rory called from the bedroom."

"Oh honey, you know me so well" he yelled and started to loosen his tie and pushed off his shoes. He was halfway through the buttons of his shirt when he reached the bedroom where he stopped dead. "I had a different scenario in mind" he said when he noticed Rory was sitting in the closet.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Us."

"You maybe wanna come out of the closet" he asked and sat down on the bed. He had been dreading this for the last four years; that someday his beautiful and smart and amazing girlfriend would wake up and toss his drunken ass out on the street.

"No I'm fine here" she mumbled.

"Okay, what's the problem" he asked with a sigh.

"I…" Rory took a deep breath. The mere words made her feel sick, but she figured she might as well get used to that, giving the circumstances. She tried again. "I… baby…"

"I'm not following" Finn said with a scowl. "What baby?"

"Pregnancy" she stammered.

"Yes, babies usually start that way."

"Me…"

"Rory, would you please just come out of the closet and tell me what's going on. I'm getting nervous!"

Rory slowly crawled out of the closet and sat down on the bed next to him. "I'm pregnant."

"Right… WHAT?"

"Yeah…."

"How the hell did that happen" he sputtered.

"You really want me to go into details?"

Finn swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat. "When did you find out?"

"Earlier today."

"Right, well…" He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not sure what to say."

"Are you happy?"

"Rory, I…. I don't know. We didn't exactly plan this."

"I know. Are you mad?"

"No of course not." He put his arm around her. "I think I just need to panic for a few days and then I'll be fine. What about you?"

"I'm okay, I think. I'm bit shocked" she told him honestly.

"Okay, so uh… What do we do?"

"I don't know, Finn. I… I had plans and I've just moved here and I'm supposed to start work on Wednesday."

"Love, you do know you can work and be pregnant at the same time, right?"

"Of course I do" she told him angrily and pushed him away. "I'm not stupid."

"Just pregnant" he teased with a small smile. "Love, we'll be okay. Whatever you decide, we'll be okay."

"Great, then you can tell my mother!"

* * *

Lorelai took it okay, given the circumstance of it all. Rory being pregnant at twenty-four (or pregnant at all) certainly wasn't exactly the way she imagined her daughter's life, but she knew Rory was happy with Finn and as Luke put it, at least they wouldn't be strapped for cash anytime soon.

Rory started her new job at the Washington Post three days after the "great revelation" as Lorelai had started to call it and Finn was still working impossible hours, trying to win Colin a seat in the Senate. Stephanie, who had been banned from their meetings because she made fun of almost everything Finn said (and one time brought pictures of him dressed as Little Bo Peep) was instead hanging out with Rory in her new office almost every day. Much to Rory's chagrin.

"So, I'm thinking about wearing purple for the inauguration."

"Steph, you do now Colin has to be elected first, right?"

"Yeah but of course he will. People love him."

Rory didn't have the heart to tell her that most people thought Colin was a spoiled brat with an inflated ego. It just so happened he was also extremely clever and well-spoken and that Finn had managed to scrape together perhaps one of the hardest working campaign teams ever known to man, working tirelessly to get people to overlook all Colin's faults. And there were many! But Finn had told her it was looking pretty good, since the democratic candidate had been caught with two underage prostitutes from Mexico a couple of weeks ago. Rory didn't really interfere in the campaign; she put most of her energy into covering the president and foreign affairs.

"It's a really nice office" Stephanie commentated.

"Yes I know. I'll have to buy Logan something to thank him" Rory said, trying to finish her story on the Egyptian rebellion in time. Logan was the one who had offered her a job in Washington so she could be close to Finn. The distance was slowly, but surely killing their relationship and it seemed more logical for her to be closer to the White House, seeing as she loved writing about that, then sitting in New York, waiting for her boyfriend to call and tell her he couldn't make it out that weekend either.

"So, you wanna go to lunch?"

"Steph, I'm really sorry and I know you're bored, but I'm really busy. I started this job six days ago! I need to make a good impression."

"Why" Stephanie whined. "You know the owner! Screw impressions!"

"That's exactly why I need to make a good impression!"

"Because you wanna screw your editor?"

"Because I know Logan! I don't want people thinking I merely got this job because of Logan."

"Rory, didn't you get this job merely because of Logan?"

"Yes but I don't want people to think that!"

Stephanie sighed and jumped of Rory's already overcrowded desk. "Fine, but you owe me, Gilmore! And you better show up when Colin wins!"

Rory just smiled and sent her on her way.

* * *

Being pregnant wasn't really that hard, Rory found out. She didn't really suffer from morning sickness and she wasn't tired or experiencing weird cravings, although Finn said that she had them even before she was pregnant, so that was really no surprise. The only downside was that Finn and her doctor had agreed that she weren't allowed to drink coffee, which felt a little like a deathsentence. And the lack of coffee brought on some serious mood swings and weird behaviour. Her editor, George, had caught her sniffing the coffee filter one day! But she was beginning to like being pregnant, despite the serious lack of caffeine in her system, and when Finn one evening brought home a teddybear she almost cried. They had made an appointment with a doctor and already started arguing about names (there was no way they were naming it Hurricane, as Finn had suggested like it was the world's greatest idea).

"Miss Gilmore, your friend is here to see you" their dispatcher Mary told her over the phone one bleary Friday afternoon. Finn and Colin were out of town, doing some photoshoot or something (Rory hadn't really paid attention when Finn was telling her about it, because he was standing with a cup of coffee in his hand and she was going over the different ways she might be able to pry it out them), so Stephanie would pick her up from work and they would go out to dinner and catch up.

"Thank you, just send her up" Rory said, massaging her stomach. She'd had an upset stomach for most of the day and figured that meant she probably shouldn't eat four jam donuts before seven anymore.

"Hey Gilmore, ready to go" Stephanie called as she entered the office.

"Sure, give me a moment, I just need to save this story and then…" She scrunched her face a little.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just been having cramps all day. I think baby is trying to tell me I'm not supposed to eat junk before seven in the morning."

Now it was Stephanie's turn to scrunch her face. "You sure that's it?"

"Yeah of course, what else could it be" Rory asked, shutting down her computer and ruffling through a stack of paper. "I'll be fine."

Stephanie just observed her a little more closely. "You look a little pale."

"I'm tired, it's been a long week."

Stephanie almost hit Rory over the head as she put a cold hand to her forehead. "You feel warm."

"And you feel cold" Rory said, pushing the hand away. "Can we go now? I just need to use the restroom before we leave the building."

Stephanie pursed her lips but didn't say anymore and just followed Rory to the restroom. "So, I was thinking maybe we should try that new Chinese place, you know, the one that the boys talked about last week…" Stephanie checked her makeup in the mirror. "What do you think? Rory?"

"Steph, there's blood…."

"Blood?"

"In my… There's blood!"

"Rory open the door" Stephanie said and was let in. "Oh god. Okay, we need to call an ambulance."

"Steph…"

Stephanie helped Rory to her feet and zipped her skirt for her. "Do you have your cellphone, I always forget mine."

"I don't feel so good" Rory complained.

"Okay, that's fine, sit down here honey" Stephanie soothed and helped Rory down on the marble floor. "It'll be okay, I'll call an ambulance." She riffled through Rory's bag and made the call, all the while holding Rory's hand.

* * *

Lorelai almost flew through the hospital doors four hours later. Stephanie was sitting outside Rory's room with a stone face. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah but…" Stephanie sighed and rubbed her eyes. "She's sleeping right now."

Lorelai took a moment to process that. "Stephanie, are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Tears started to fall again. "Lorelai, I'm so sorry. I should've known something was wrong the minute she complained about stomach cramps."

"No, Steph, that's… It's not your fault" Lorelai comforted. "Come on, we'll go see her."

They walked into the room together and Lorelai suddenly wanted to cry as well. Rory looked so small and fragile, lying in the hospital bed. Lorelai sat down gently and stroked a strand of hair out of her face. A thought suddenly hit her. "Finn! Does he know?"

Stephanie nodded. "He's on his way back now, I called him after I had talked to you."

"Good, that's good" Lorelai muttered, still stroking her daughter's hair.

Rory's eyes fluttered open about twenty minutes after and her first word was a croaked "mom" and then they were both crying. Stephanie slid out of the room silently to give them some peace.

"I don't know what happened" Rory cried.

"No one does" Lorelai told her daughter.

"But what if I did something?"

"Rory, honey… These things just happen sometimes. It's nobody's fault."

"But I had coffee yesterday! When Finn wasn't looking it took the last in the pot! What if…"

"It wasn't that…"

"Finn! I have to tell Finn" Rory suddenly said and a fresh wave of tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Stephanie called him, he's already on his way."

"Okay…" Rory moved down on the uncomfortable bed again. "Mom, could you please stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere, honey" Lorelai whispered and kissed her daughter's hair before lying down next to her.

Rory fell asleep again and Lorelai eased herself off the bed to give her more space. She left the room to go find some coffee and found Stephanie on the phone. She gestured with her head in the direction of a coffee machine and when Lorelai came back she was hanging up. "Colin was just checking in" she explained. "Finn should be here soon."

"Right" Lorelai said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping again. I don't know." Lorelai sighed and they stood together in silence for a while. "I should probably go back in, in case she wakes up."

Stephanie nodded. "I'll send Finn in when he comes."

Lorelai stopped halfway through the door. "Stephanie? Thank you for being here for Rory."

Stephanie shrugged a little. "She's my best friend! I wouldn't want to be anywhere else!"

* * *

Lorelai was flicking through the channels on mute when the door into the room opened and Finn walked in. He looked tired and he's usually pristine suit was wrinkled. Lorelai was almost glad to note that his eyes seemed just as red as Rory's.

"How is she" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Lorelai turned off the TV. "I don't know. Physically she's…" She had trouble forming a sentence.

"But the baby…" He pursed his lips and looked at the floor.

"Finn, I'm so sorry" she offered lamely and was taken completely by surprise when Finn, this tall and usually so gleeful young man almost collapsed into a hug and started to sob. She patted him on the back, remembering he didn't have a very close relationship with his parents (and even if he did, they'd be halfway around the world). She gave him an extra tight hug after that. "How are you?"

He shrugged a little and looked at Rory, who was still sleeping. "She had coffee yesterday" he said in a low voice. "She thought I wasn't looking…" He smiled a little and wiped his eyes. "But I knew, I just… I didn't want her to be so miserable. Like it was some kind of punishment, being pregnant."

"Finn, these things happen sometimes. It's horrible and unfair but… They just happen sometimes."

He just nodded a little, still looking at Rory. "Would it be okay if…" He sighed. "I just need to be alone with her for a little bit."

Lorelai smiled. "Of course. I'll be outside with Stephanie."

Lorelai left Finn alone with Rory and decided she should call Chris. She knew Rory had broken the news to him over the weekend and he had called Lorelai afterwards, sounding so excited that Lorelai had to hold the phone away from her ear.

"Hey Lor, what's up?"

"Hey, where are you" Lorelai asked.

"I'm just finishing up at home, gotta pick up GG at a friend's house in an hour. What's wrong? You sound weird."

"I'm at the hospital."

"What?"

"With Rory…" She sighed. "She lost the baby."

"Oh… Oh god. How is she?"

"Sad, obviously. Finn is with her now, they seem..."

"Oh man… Lor…"

"I know."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yeah, I think she will be, eventually."

Rory was discharged later the same night and asked that they all stayed, including Colin, who had surprisingly paused his busy schedule and showed up in a flurry of suits, ballons and bodyguards. After a severe scolding from Stephanie, he had been let inside the small room and given Rory a hug.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Me too" she said with a sad smile.

* * *

Finn stayed home with Rory the next few days. Lorelai had stayed two days, eating complete crap and watching horrible movies while Finn hovered and cleaned up their messes. Rory seemed uncomfortable around him and Lorelai had left with a concerned furrow of her brows and worried thoughts.

Lorelai called Lorelai the following Wednesday to check up. "Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay" Rory said and for the first time it actually sounded like the truth."

"That's great, hon!"

"Why do you sound so weird" Rory asked suspiciously.

"No reason!" When Rory didn't say anything, Lorelai gave up pretences. "I wanted to ask if you are coming to Friday night dinner this week. I know you have a couple of days off and I know mom and dad really wants to see you and then maybe you could stay in Stars Hollow the weekend and…"

"Actually, mom" Rory interrupted. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Finn is taking me to Paris."

"Oh okay… Wow! How are things?"

"Better now, I think. It was…. Weird, I guess, the first couple of days. I don't really know. But he's been pretty great and I'm actually really excited about this, so… I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. Of course you should do something with Finn."

"You sure?"

"Yes! I want you guys to be happy, you know that!"

"I love you mom."

"Love you too, kiddo."

* * *

"Hello Lorelai" Emily greeted her at the door. "Where's Rory?"

"She's not coming" Lorelai said, handing maid of the week her coat. "Where's dad?"

"I'm right here" Richard said. "Where's Rory?"

"She's not coming" Lorelai repeated.

"Why not? I've left her a dozen voicemails and told her we really want to see her."

"I know mom" Lorelai said. "Can I get a drink?" The maid nodded and left to go make it, as it didn't seem Richard had any intentions of making her one.

"What is she doing that's so important that she couldn't even spend one night with her grandparents" Emily demanded.

"Why don't we go sit down" Lorelai suggested. She took her place on the posh couch and thanked the maid when she was handed her drink. "Rory is in Paris with Finn."

"What? Why?"

"Because they need some time to be alone and away after everything that's happened."

"Oh…." Emily had the good graces to look a little embarrassed. "Well, I hope she'll stop by soon, then."

"I'm sure she will mom. And when she does, try to be nice to Finn, okay? He's really not a bad guy!"

"If you say so" Emily snipped, taking a sip of her drink. "I just don't see why she broke up with Logan."

Lorelai had to restrain herself in order not to violently roll her eyes. "That was years ago, mom. Finn has a great job, he's amazing with Rory and he has put up with all the crab this family has thrown at him. If you want to continue to be in Rory's life, you're gonna have to accept him too." Emily and Richard just exchanged a look and luckily the maid arrived shortly after and announced that dinner was ready.

* * *

Lorelai got home late, after a pitstop af Luke's for some coffee and to deliver a status rapport on Rory. She turned on the computer Rory had forced her to buy and checked her mail, when she noticed the blue and white S icon jumping. Frowning, she clicked it and almost squealed when Rory's face appeared on her screen. "Hey mom."

"Oh my god, Rory. You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry mom, I guess I forgot to mention I installed Skype on your computer last time I visited. How are you?"

"Just got home. What time is it?"

"Oh, it's about six in the evening here" Rory said.

"You look good, kid!"

"I feel pretty good too. I think it was good for us to get away for a while. Although it's not really the same experience as last time."

"No, I guess staying at the Ritz isn't exactly like backpacking through Europe" Lorelai smiled. "Where's Finn?"

"He's in the shower, we've been out sightseeing all day."

"Yeah? Anywhere good?"

"Yeah, we went to Montmartre, which was pretty amazing. I uh, actually have to tell you something."

Lorelai frowned a little. "Okay, will I like it?"

"Yeah I think you will."

There was something about the smile tugging at Rory's lips that warmed Lorelai's heart. "Okay, lay it on me."

"Finn proposed."

"No? What? When?"

"Today. At the steps of Montmartre."

"No way! What did you say?"

"I said yes, of course."

"Oh wow Rory. Congratulations!"

"Thanks mom. I didn't really wanna tell you like this, but I wanted you to be the first to know."

"Can I see the ring?" Rory held up her hand. "Oh I don't think they're gonna let you through airport security wearing brass knuckles!"

"Ha ha very funny" Rory said, looking at the ring. "It's not that big."

"Rory, that's the iceberg that Titanic sailed into!"

"It's not that big! I kinda like it, actually"

"Are you happy?"

Rory tilted her head a little. "No… But I will be."

Lorelai nodded. "And Finn's the one?"

"I think so."

"That's good kid. He's a good one."

"Yeah, he is."

"I'm gonna go to bed. I want a million post cards and a full report the moment you get home! Uh, and macaroons! I definitely want some macaroons as well!"

Rory smiled. "I'll send you some first thing in the morning. Night."

"Night kid" Lorelai said and turned off the screen. She sat a little and just took it all in. She had a feeling Rory would be okay, despite everything.


End file.
